Phoenix Wright: Tides of Fate
by TaintedWisdom2014
Summary: New cases, set after Dual Destinies in the PW Timeline. Warning Spoilers within for those who have not played Phoenix Wright: Dual Destinies (spoilers for most of the games are in here actually come to think of it). The first case is set one week after the final case of Dual Destinies, however is that case truly over? All cases thoroughly planned in advance (with Episode System)
1. Serenade Turnabout: Dark Beginnings

**Phoenix Wright:** **Tides of Fate**

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright characters or the anything along those lines.

Original Characters created for cases are owned by me because I created them.

This is my first Phoenix Wright story, so I hope you all enjoy, the setting is after the Phantom has been captured.

This first chapter is a little less serious than many chapters will be, for the most part. This is to introduce the scene and the backstory behind the Serenade Turnabout.

Unlike my other stories, there will be chapters (of course) but instead of each new entry being its own chapter, rather they will be episodes for each Turnabout. How many Episodes are in each Turnabout depends on how long the case takes to complete.

With each case, I will prepare a full list of things before I even start writing the trial. This case, I already have planned fully.

Also I just noticed how the title "Phoenix Wright: Tides of Fate" is pushed more to the left than the rest of the centered dividers. This is unintentional as has to make room for the "Chapter Box". Please give that a grain of salt, that is all I ask.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

 **First Turnabout:** Serenade Turnabout

 **Episode One:** Darkness Beginnings

A phone rang in a dark room. It pierced the very night and a hand closed over the phone. The owner of the hand pressed the answer call button and said, "Yes? Phoenix Wright speaking."

A female voice spoke to him, "Hi there Nick!"

Phoenix groaned then looked at the alarm clock. He hissed, "Maya, it is two in the morning, why in the world are you calling me so early?"

Maya answered, "I'm sorry, I just had to speak to you. I heard something amazing today and I don't know if you are aware of it."

Phoenix yawned then asked, "Alright, what is it? I'm all ears Maya."

Maya grinned on the end of her phone and said, "I'm coming into the city. There is a place I have to visit and you're going to take me."

Phoenix blinked and asked, "Where is this place Maya?'

Her voice answered, "You'll just have to wait and see won't you Nick?"

Phoenix asked, "This isn't just because you are lonely is it Maya?"

There was silence for a moment before she answered, "Maybe a little Nick. I haven't seen you in two years after all. I also haven't met those two new lawyers in your office, but Pearly has told me all about them. Apparently she thinks they are just great."

Phoenix said, "Well, I guess you could say I feel like they are kids to me."

Maya laughed and said, "That is just like you Nick. First Trucy, now Athena and Apollo? Whats next Nick?"

Phoenix smiled and whispered, "You know I treat Pearls like my own daughter. You have no idea just how helpful you were a week ago. Just the fact you sent me that letter set in motion a location for the court case that changed everything about the legal world. How did you know to send that letter anyways?'

Maya said, "That's something I shall have to speak to you about when I come there. I can't wait for it Nick." She hung up the phone.

Phoenix sighed and looked at his phone. It still had the same key-chain that Maya had attached to it a full decade ago. He chuckled and thought, "I really have known her for a full decade, where has the time gone?" He placed the phone back on the nightstand and laid down to get some more rest before the morning hit.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

A few hours later, in a distant house across the city, curtains shot open. A young woman looked out at the world before her. She opened the window and took some deep breaths. Her thoughts turned to everything that had happened over the past couple of weeks. She had gone from being worried about her friends and courtrooms to becoming fully confident in herself. She punched one of her hands into her left palm and said, "Even the air feels clearer and fresher than it did two weeks ago. Thank you boss, you really did save us all, just like you promised you would."

Her phone lit up and she saw there was a message. She walked over to it and picked it up and checked it. It was from Simon Blackquill, a prosecuting attorney. She read the contents and it said, "I shall be coming to the Wright Anything Agency, some girl named Maya left me a message, apparently she wants us all to meet there this afternoon."

The young woman chuckled and said, "I should have known, always to the point aren't you old friend." She placed the phone in her pocket and tapped a device on her chest and said, "Widget, can you tell me what the weather will be like today?"

Widget spoke in a soft feminine voice, "It will be sunny all day, but bring an umbrella because you know I am sometimes wrong."

The young woman picked her up an umbrella which was blue and red and walked out the door. She was in her regular yellow outfit and stretched in the early morning light.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Across town...

An alarm clock said seven am before it began to blare annoyingly. A hand smacked it, causing it to turn off. The man's voice mumbled, "Stupid alarm clock, it is too early for this." He rolled over and saw that on his couch was a young woman. He sat up in surprise before he realized who she was. He sighed and walked over and placed a blanket over her and whispered, "Trucy, why are you here?"

Trucy murmured in her sleep, "Didn't feel safe in my place, not without Daddy there." She slowly opened her eyes and said, "I'm sorry Apollo, I know I should have knocked."

Apollo sighed and said, "What would Mr. Wright say? You're sixteen, he could get on my ass for this one."

Trucy yawned, then asked, "So what if he does? Its not like you ever do anything to me."

Apollo said, "I just wouldn't feel right with it. You are my boss' daughter after all."

Trucy said, "I know that, but I have to ask something."

Apollo asked, "What is it Trucy?"

She thought about it for a moment before she said, "Its nothing, never-mind" She went into his bathroom to have a shower. She laughed and called, "Hey Apollo, thanks for leaving my shampoo here, but how did you know?"

Apollo said, "I figured you'd probably stop by. I never get rid of the shampoo in case you do."

Trucy finished her shower about fifteen minutes later and Apollo went in for his shower before the two of them headed towards the office. Apollo was dressed in his red suit and had his hair styled in the typical double bang style that had earned him the nickname "Red Demon" from one of Trucy's friends.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Phoenix saw Apollo and Trucy together as they entered the office. He bit his lip and thought, "I really hope those two are keeping themselves in check."

Trucy smiled and raced over to her father and gave him a hug. She kissed him on the cheek and said, "Morning Daddy, and don't worry Apollo didn't take advantage of me."

Apollo's jaw dropped and he said, "Gee, thanks Trucy, that's real nice of you. Way to make me seem like a red demon."

Trucy laughed and said, "Sorry Apollo, he is always a gentleman when I stay over."

Phoenix said, "I know he is, I trust him with you. For some reason, I know he won't do anything to you."

Apollo glared and said, "Of course I won't Mr. Wright, you're my boss for one thing, for another thing, she is too young for me."

Phoenix's thoughts turned to the truth he had learned a year ago and said, "At least I know she is safe around you, that's all that matters." He heard the door open and saw Athena walk in with Simon Blackquill right behind her. He thought, "Those two on the other hand, I don't know. I mean they did have a lot of history."

The young woman smiled and said, "Morning Boss, Simon wanted to visit you."

Phoenix turned to Blackquill and said, "Good to see you finally up and about Simon."

The young man with black and white said, "Can the pleasantries Wright-Dono, I am here because a girl named Maya Fey requested it."

Trucy's eyes widened and she whispered, "Maya? Is she really coming? I haven't seen her in two years."

Apollo and Athena looked at each other, then back to Phoenix for an explanation."

Phoenix went over to his desk and pulled out a picture from the drawer. He stared at the picture inside the frame and said, "Long before I met you Apollo, there was a girl who worked in this very office. She was my assistant and her name is Maya Fey."

Apollo asked, "What happened to her?"

Phoenix said, "Happened you ask? Nothing really happened to her per-say, but she had to return to her village. You will understand when you meet her precisely what she is."

Athena blinked in confusion then looked over to Simon who shrugged his shoulders.

Apollo said, "Wait a minute Fey? Why does that name ring a bell in my head." He placed a finger on his forehead and began to think. He then gasped, "Wait a minute, that isn't the same Fey that was involved in the DL-6 incident is it?"

Phoenix looked up at his protege and said, "That's correct Apollo. Misty Fey was the person that the police asked to investigate the DL-6 case, twenty six years ago. It was a false conviction and she disappeared from sight. Her daughters Mia and Maya Fey were left behind. The reason behind this was because someone leaked the information to the press. Mia left her village and took the bar exam and became a lawyer to track down the man responsible for ruining her mother. She was my mentor and a good friend. Maya became my assistant after her sister was killed in this very office. I had to prove her innocence in court and she and I became inseparable."

Athena asked, "If you two are so close, where is she now?"

Phoenix said, "Why don't I let Pearls and Maya fill you in on that one." He began to brew a cup of black coffee. He hadn't used to enjoy it, but he had developed a taste for it nine years ago and never really stopped having one cup every morning.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Meanwhile...

A woman with long black hair was sitting on a train. She growled out in frustration, "Darn it, why do these stupid things take so long? I am bored Pearly!"

A young woman with brown hair said, "Now now, Mystic Maya, you know better than to get all excitable."

Maya turned to the younger woman with brown hair. The girl's name was Pearl, but her friends called her Pearls or Pearly. She hadn't changed her hairstyle much in over a decade. The hair style was tied almost like a bow behind her head and the rest of her hair fell down to her shoulders, tied in a ponytail. She said, "I know, but I haven't seen him in two years Pearly."

Pearl held her hands to her face, hiding a cute blush and said, "I know, I just saw him a few weeks ago and helped them all through a terrible case."

Maya smiled and rubbed the younger woman's head softly and said, "I know, thank you for that."

Pearl grinned and said, "You helped too Maya, if you hadn't written that letter, the trial wouldn't have even happened."

Maya laughed and said ,"Well when we get there, I will treat everyone."

Pearl smirked and said, "Your second stomach is rumbling for hamburgers isn't it Maya?"

Maya flushed for a moment and said, "What? I can't help it if I can eat as much as I want and not gain an ounce."

Pearl pouted and said, "Lucky girl." She looked forward then said, "Isn't that Franziska up ahead?"

Maya frowned for a moment, remembering the case from ten years ago when she was accused of murder. She stood up and walked over to her, "Franziska, are you ever going to apologize to me?"

The woman glanced up and said, "Well if it isn't the spirit medium from ten years ago. I doubt I will ever apologize to you. I did my job, nothing more, nothing less."

Maya glared and said, "You put Nick and I through hell you know!"

She laughed for a moment and said, "That much is true. Still, I won't apologize for doing my job. Miles Edgeworth told me to come to the Anything Agency, apparently there are some people he wants me to meet."

Maya gasped and said, "That's where Pearl and I are going. I wonder why Mr. Edgeworth wants us all the gather."

Franziska said, "Apparently he wants us to go to an event that is happening later tonight."

The train began to slow and Maya sighed, "Finally! It's about time, jeez this thing takes so long."

Franziska whispered, "Eager to meet Phoenix Wright are we?"

Maya said, "That, dear prosecutor, is none of your business." She turned on her heel and gathered her luggage and said, "Come along Pearly, we're leaving."

Pearl said, "But Mystic Maya...I wanted to travel with her as well, we're going to the same place."

Maya said, "Don't argue with me Pearly, you are still seventeen and under my care."

Pearl nodded sadly and said, "See you when we arrive."

Franziska said, "How do you plan to arrive at his office? Were you planning on walking?"

Maya froze and said, "You know, I never thought of that, I guess we can always take a taxi."

Franziska said, "I won't apologize, but I can at least do something to help." She pulled out her phone and made a call. She said, "That's right, you know where to meet us. Don't you dare be late Scruffy or you will regret it." She hung up the phone and smiled before she said, "My boyfriend will be here shortly."

Pearl nearly tripped on her luggage and said, "You're dating Mr. Gumshoe? Really?"

Franziska said, "You could say that, he may have been annoying, but he is always reliable in a pinch. I fell for him when he saved me from being shot again."

Maya said, "Well isn't that sweet. I never would have thought you'd have ended up with him. I always thought you were after Mr. Edgeworth."

Franziska started laughing and then shook her head and said, "He is married to his work...or that's what I'd like to say."

Maya blinked and asked, "What do you mean?'

The prosecutor smirked and said, "He is actually in a relationship with Lana Skye."

Pearl asked, "Who is she?'

Franziska said, "Ask Phoenix Wright when you see him, let's go." She shouldered her whip and pulled her bag ahead of her and stepped out in the waiting area.

A man in a brown trench-coat came up to them and said ,"Sorry I'm late pals, I had to get my extra coat."

Franziska asked, "What happened to the new green one I bought you?'

He rubbed the back of his head then said, "It's embarrassing to admit, but it disappeared from my house. It is strange, I never misplace that coat."

He opened the door to his sedan and said, "Everyone in, we're going to see Mr. Wright, you wouldn't believe some of the crazy things he has been a part of the past few years."

The girls got in and Gumshoe floored it. He drove through the streets and stopped at a cafe then said, "Hang on a minute, I have to pick up a few things." He parked and got out to get coffee for the entire group. He didn't buy the actual drinks though, he paid for a large bag of beans and a grinder as well as a coffee maker. He got into the car and stopped by a flower shop next and picked up some things there as well.

Finally they arrived and he said, "Everyone go in, I will meet you inside in a few minutes."

The girls got out and Maya took off like a rocket towards the agency doors. She threw the door open and shouted, "Nick, where ARE you!"

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

While all of this was happening, the group were going over their last case, one of the biggest undertakings the office had ever went through. The only thing that came close was the clearing of the SL-9 and the DL-6 incidents. Phoenix went over some of the photos and saw Athena was looking at a picture quite intently.

Apollo sat down next to Athena and said, "I don't need to have your special hearing to know you are still upset by that case."

Athena wiped her eyes and said, "I know, I am glad it is all over, but still, I can't help but feel it isn't truly finished. Something was left unsolved."

Phoenix asked, "What are you talking about Athena? We solved that case fairly well."

Athena shook her head and said, "I don't know Boss, I just get a funny feeling that it that case isn't fully over yet. Sure we put away my mother's true killer, but who was he really? Do you know Simon?"

Blackquill shook his head and said, "Even with Mr. Edgeworth's connections, we still couldn't figure out who the man was. He also isn't talking at all. We even called in an expert."

Athena asked, "Who might that be?"

Phoenix said, "That person could only be the Cough Up Queen."

Apollo spat out his tea and said, "C-Cough up? Excuse me?"

Trucy laughed and said, "Apollo, you are so silly! The Cough Up Queen is Angel Starr. She was a very good detective back when Mia Fey was a defense attorney right in this very office."

Blackquill said, "According to rumors, her blades are quite sharp indeed. Even Mr. Edgeworth is afraid to go toe to toe with her in a fight."

Apollo stared at him and said, "I keep telling you Blackquill, this isn't a samurai flick."

They jumped as the door to the office flew opened and a girl's voice cut through the office, "Nick where ARE you!"

Phoenix stood up and saw Maya standing in the doorway. He shook slightly on the spot as he hadn't realized just much he missed having her around. He strode over to her and held her in a hug.

Maya smiled and relaxed into the hug for a moment before another female cleared her throat.

Phoenix took a step back and saw that Pearl was there as well and gave her a hug too. He said, "I missed you two, I knew you were coming, but I am always happy to have you around."

Pearl grinned and said, "Mystic Maya wouldn't stop talking about seeing you Mr. Nick! You sure you're not her special someone?"

Phoenix turned red and said, "You know we have discussed that over a hundred times Pearls."

Pearl laughed for a moment then said, "I know, I just love to tease you two."

Athena groaned and said, "Boss, are you going to introduce us or stand there like a statue?"

Phoenix said, "Considering what happened at Themis Academy, that isn't a funny joke Athena."

Athena rolled her eyes and said, "I apologized to you enough times about re-creating your bust in pink, we couldn't find blue."

Phoenix said, "You couldn't pick any other color?"

Apollo said, "It was the only cloth around the law offices, I blame the Judge."

A third woman walked into the office and said, "You never change much, do you Phoenix Wright?"

Phoenix froze for a moment before he went over to her and rubbed the top of her head and said, "Neither do you Franziska. Are you well?"

She said, "As well as can be expected. Scruffy is coming in shortly. Why I was asked to come in, I don't know."

Phoenix said, "You know, I never really apologized for getting your father locked away."

Franziska scoffed and said, "My father was a foolish fool. He committed a very serious crime and tried to pin the blame on someone else just before the statute of limitations was expired. Had he just left it alone, he'd have gotten away with it. As far as I am concerned, he got what was coming to him."

Apollo said, "Well Mr. Wright? You going to introduce us to these people, or do I have to figure it out for myself?"

Phoenix laughed and said, "I guess I really should explain. Apollo, Athena, this is Maya Fey." He placed his hand on Maya's head and said, "She is one of my oldest and dearest friends. She joined this office when she was Trucy's age now, eleven years ago to be precise. Her sister is the one who taught me what it truly meant to be a Lawyer. Unfortunately, she passed away just before Maya joined the office. You already know Pearls, her cousin. This other woman is Franziska von Karma. She is the daughter to the legendary Manfred von Karma, a man who never lost a case in forty years, until the time he went up against me in court. It was then that I not only defeated him in court, but exposed his past to the world and got him sent away. Apparently they still have him use his skills even to this day."

Franziska said, "Well he's an old man now, I actually pulled some strings and he is no longer in jail. He is under the watchful eye of myself and Chief Detective Gumshoe."

Phoenix smiled and said, "As cruel a man as he is, I am glad he will at least spend the few remaining years of his life with his family." He turned to them and said, "Maya, Franziska, I'd like you to meet Apollo Justice, my understudy and a brilliant Lawyer."

Franziska nodded and asked, "Who is the girl in the strange outfit?'

Trucy glared and said, "It is NOT a strange outfit. I will have you know this is a genuine magical artifact from my birth family's treasury."

Phoenix laughed for a moment and said, "She is my daughter. I adopted her eight years ago, kind of how I unofficially adopted Pearls here. Finally we have the newest member of the agency, Athena Cykes. She steadfast and will stop at nothing to uncover the truth."

Athena grinned and said, "No matter what anyone says, I will prove that emotions can be just as valid as evidence in a court of law. After all, it is how I helped Boss expose the Phantom who had killed my mother."

Franziska blinked and then took a step back, "She is THAT Athena? I have heard of her, she helped put away a number of criminals through an unorthodox method."

Phoenix took a look at Pearl for a moment then said, "Would you excuse me for a moment? I need to speak to Pearls alone." He took the girl's hand and ignored Athena's comment from behind him.

Athena called after him, "Keep the door open you two!"

Phoenix entered the side room and showed her a picture, "I want you to channel this woman."

Pearl took a look and said, "I know who this is, give me five minutes to prepare."

Phoenix smiled then re-entered the main room. He said, "Simon, Athena, you two may want to sit down. I should probably explain a bit more about Pearls and Maya. They are of a very special family after all. The Fey clan has a very unique gift, much like you two have. It is from them that I got my Megatama and the ability to see directly into a person's soul."

Apollo's jaw dropped and he said, "Y-you got it from them? I know Pearls charged it up, but I had no idea that was what it did. Isn't it dangerous?"

Phoenix said, "It can be deadly Apollo. Do you remember during the Clay Terran case when we had to find out the truth about seven years ago? Well if I had pushed Athena too hard and forced her mind to open, it would have permanently caused damage to her soul. She would have been a broken woman. She was the one who broke something called a Black Psyche Lock. It is the same as red ones save it is a secret that even the very person does not know it is there. It is wrapped directly around the mind and heart of the person. If they are ripped by force..."

Athena whispered, "A secret of that magnitude must be discovered by the person involved, or else it would emotionally shatter them forever. I had those?"

Phoenix said, "Five of them to be precise. It meant that your mind sealed that memory of the Phantom from you to protect you. If you hadn't recalled it yourself and I had forced the existence of the man through the video recording prior, you wouldn't be yourself anymore Athena. That is one power of the Fey Clan. This is why I am the only one connected with the family to have a Megatama that has been infused with Pearl's power. Pearl doesn't trust anyone else with it, not even you Maya."

Maya said, "There's a reason why Pearly is my closest friend in the clan. She is far more clever than her innocent appearance would lead you to believe."

Apollo said, "Wait, if these two are spirit mediums, what does that really entail?"

Phoenix smiled and said, "You will see very shortly Apollo."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

About ten minutes later...

A woman walked out from the back room. She was dressed exactly like Pearl, but it was definitely not her.

Athena looked over and she froze almost in shock. She whispered, "It can't be, you're dead!"

The woman smiled and said, "I guess it has been a long time little Athena. You've grown into a beautiful young woman."

Athena whispered, "Mom? But, how?"

Maya smiled and said, "I guess you could say it is a gift from Phoenix to you Athena. You see Pearl and I have the ability to channel the spirit of the deceased into our very bodies. That is the second gift to the Fey clan."

Athena said, "So that's really my mother?"

Phoenix said, "Indeed, Pearls has channeled your mother's spirit into her body so the three of you could have some words from beyond the grave."

Metis (in Pearl's body) walked over and held Athena in a close hug. She whispered, "I am so happy right now. Not only did you overcome your fears, but you saved Simon as well."

Blackquill looked at her then he took her hand and kissed the back of it and said, "I am sorry Metis, I was unable to arrive in time to save you."

Metis smiled and said, "It is alright Simon. Granted, I wish I were still alive to spend time and be with my daughter and you, but the fact that you looked out for her even at the risk of your own future means everything to me. This isn't just a social visit though."

Phoenix said, "I confess, I had Pearl channel her a few days ago before she returned to her village to pick up Maya. There was something still bothering me about the case."

Metis said, "The Phantom was not working alone. There are more of them out there and they are just as dangerous as he was. Athena my dear, I really want you to be careful most of all. You see, our family line is extremely dangerous to the Phantoms and other spies. We have the ability to detect emotions in people's tones and words. In otherwords..."

Apollo finished, "They will stop at nothing to eliminate Athena or to at least get her no longer able to help detect them."

Metis turned to Apollo and said, "A wise one you are, aren't you Apollo?"

Apollo frowned then asked, "How do you know who I am?"

Metis laughed and said, "You really have grown into a handsome young man. I guess it would slip your mind wouldn't it? Remember how you and Clay always used to spend time at the lab when you weren't spending time with Solomon? Maybe you have forgotten it in the years, but you and Athena played together when she was a little girl."

Athena gasped and said, "I remember that now, I dragged the two of you to play house. Of course Ponco was there and joined in."

Apollo thought back and then said, "Now that you mention it, I kind of do remember that."

Metis smiled and said, "I cannot stay too much longer, it taxes Pearl's body to hold my form for too long, but I promise you that this is not the last time we shall speak. Apollo, Simon, Phoenix, I trust you to help Athena." She closed her eyes and knelt in front of them.

Athena went over to her and took her hand and whispered, "Mom? Are you going back now?"

Metis softly said, "That's right Athena, I have to. I love you so much. I am glad you kept the earring all these years, in the Space Center, speak to Yuri. He has the matching earring. I left a letter in the control center with the earring two days before the launch. I wanted there to be a backup in case you lost yours." She looked up and shook slightly on the spot.

Phoenix said, "You'd best let Pearls come back Metis, we shall speak another time."

Metis nodded and her body began to change until it reverted to Pearl's form. She opened her eyes and it was Pearl in front of them.

Pearl smiled and said, "I hope that was a nice gift for you, Phoenix arranged it a few days ago with Metis and I."

Athena hugged Phoenix sand said ,"Boss, you're the best, thanks!"

Phoenix flushed slightly and said, "You're more than welcome Athena."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

The door to the office opened shortly after that. Simon bowed to the man who walked in, but said nothing. The man stopped in front of Phoenix and said, "I have tickets to an event that starts at six in the evening tonight for everyone. It is an opera."

Phoenix said, "I take it you want us to go isn't that right Edgeworth?"

Edgeworth smiled and said, "Quick on the uptake as usual Mr. Wright. We are all going, it has been a long time since Maya has been in town, same with Franziska."

Franziska scoffed and said, "Speak for yourself Miles Edgeworth, I come into town fairly often to see Scruffy over there."

Edgeworth tipped his glasses back closer to his forehead and said, "I suppose that is true isn't it? Guess you caught me in a contradiction for once."

Franziska glared and said, "Don't you patronize me Miles!"

Edgeworth said, "I will see you tonight at the Opera, I have to look into a few things, namely the crew of the Opera. Oh and Mr. Wright, I invited Ema and Lana Skye to join us."

Phoenix chuckled and said, "Apollo will love that."

Apollo glared and said, "Speak for yourself, she always drives me crazy!"

The group began to laugh ad Apollo's frustration, then after Edgeworth had left, Maya spoke up, "Well, I think we are all hungry, I want to go to the regular burger joint. It is my treat, I am so happy to be back!" She took Phoenix's hand and said, "Come on Nick, we have so much to catch up on!" She dragged him out of the office, much to his cries of protest.

Athena blinked then said, "Guess she has him wrapped around her finger pretty tight."

Pearl laughed and said, "I still think Mystic Maya has a thing for Mr. Nick."

Athena grinned and said, "You might be right on that one." She moved close and hugged Pearl and whispered, "Thank you, I never actually did say that. You granted me a chance to speak to my mother, I haven't talked to her in seven years."

Pearl hugged her back and whispered, "Kind of hard when the other person is dead. Maya knows precisely what you're going through. Her mother and sister are both gone. Phoenix and I are the closest thing to family she has left."

Trucy placed her hands on her hips and said, "What about me Pearls huh? What am I, chopped liver?"

Pearl flushed and said, "You know what I meant Trucy!"

Trucy grinned and said, "I forgive you, you've been like an older sister to me ever since you started visiting Daddy again."

Apollo said, "Let's go everyone, we don't want to keep those two waiting. From what Pearls here has told me, Maya can get quite impatient."

Franziska said, "That's stating the obvious demon boy."

Apollo glared and said, "No wonder Mr. Wright has trouble handling you."

Gumshoe said, "Enough pals, let's get going. I have called for cars for everyone."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Phoenix and Maya had already arrived at their usual burger joint. Maya raced up to the counter and the cook saw her and laughed.

Maya grinned and said, "You know what I'm here for old man."

Phoenix thought, "Old man? Dear lord, is she trying to pick a fight?"

The man laughed in amusement and called, "I'll be with you in a second little lady, just let me finish garnishing this steak." He sliced a lemon then used the skin to zest some onto the steak and slid the plate down the line and called up, "Steak, order up!" He washed his hands then went out and gave Maya a hug. He said, "It has been two years you silly girl where have you been?"

Maya yawned and said, "Oh here and there, where are my burgers?"

The man rubbed the top of her head and said ,"Mr. Wright gave me a call to warn me you'd be coming, they are being made by my sous chef right now."

Maya pouted and said, "I wanted them made by you."

He smiled and said, "Now Maya, you know I have to cook for more than just you."

Maya pouted some more then sat down at a table to wait for her meal.

Phoenix said, "I'm sorry about her, she's new to being in town."

Maya called, "Who is new to being here Nick?"

Phoenix swallowed hard and said, "N-No one Maya, no one at all!"

The chef laughed and said, "You two haven't changed at all. You still make me laugh every time you come in here. The meal for Maya is on the house, you on the other hand I will charge."

Phoenix groaned and ordered a burger for himself. He also ordered a meal for each of the people arriving just as their cars pulled up.

The door opened and Dick Gumshoe, Franziska, Pearl, Apollo, Athena and Simon Blackquil walked in. The group sat down next to near Maya and Phoenix. Trucy came in last by appearing next to them and sat down next to Apollo and stared at Athena as if saying, "Got a problem with em sitting next to him?"

Athena glared right back as if to say, "Dman right I do girl!"

Apollo nudged Athena and jerked his head in their direction. He was trying to cut out their stares before Phoenix noticed.

Maya stared at Phoenix and said, "I really missed you Nick. You're really a great guy."

Phoenix coughed on his coffee and said ,"I missed you too Maya, but where did that come from?"

Maya said, "I don't know, I just know that you've been on my mind a lot lately. I miss our cases together."

Phoenix grinned and asked, "Did you tell Pearls about the time you were a waitress?"

Maya flushed and said, "Don't talk about that, it was embarrassing."

Athena grinned and said, "Really? You were in a waitress outfit? I bet you looked great in it."

Maya turned even more red and said, "W-well I g-guess so. I never really thought of wearing outfits like that before I met that chef."

Phoenix said, "Well you certainly caught me off guard wearing it."

Pearl said, "Here comes the food everyone." The sous chef brought out the burgers and fries for everyone.

Maya grinned and said, "Thank god, I'm starving!"

Phoenix said, "What, your meal before you left home wasn't enough? I'm guessing you have another stomach ready just for the burgers alone."

Maya's grin lit up the room and said, "You know it."

Blackquill took a bite of his burger and his eyes widened. He chewed and swallowed then said, "I haven't had a meal this good in years."

Athena softly said, "I guess they don't give you good food in prison."

He turned to her and said, "You definitely have that right Cykes-Dono."

Athena said, "Call me Athena, I've told you that before."

Franziska said, "I have to admit, Miss Fey really did a good choice in picking this place."

Maya said, "It was the place my sister ate for years before she died. It holds a special place in my heart."

Apollo smiled and said, "Well it is definitely a nice place."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

It took them about an hour to eat their meals, then they had to wait for Maya who had ordered three burgers and a couple of plates of fries.

Athena was still watching her in horror and thought, "Where does she put all that food away? If she eats like that regularly, she should be no longer a slim girl."

Pearl smiled and said, "Mystic Maya never gains an ounce, no matter how much she eats. I'm jealous of that."

Athena growled and said, "Lucky! I wish I could pull that off."

Apollo said, "What are you two girls talking about? You two look like you could gain a few pounds, never-mind actually have to lose weight."

Athena sighed and said, "You just don't understand women Apollo."

Apollo glared and said, "Oh really now? I don't do I? Who was the one who let you cry on his shoulder after the Phantom case huh Athena?"

Athena blushed and said, "W-well that was you but..."

Apollo continued, "And who was the one who always has his door open for you if you ever need someone to talk to."

Athena said, "Alright I get it, I take it back already, sheesh!"

Apollo grinned and said, "That's better."

Maya finished the last of her meal and wiped her mouth then paid for everyone's meal and said, "Let's go, it is almost six and I don't want to miss the opening act."

Phoenix looked at his watch and said, "What the, is it really five thirty? We have to go now!"

Franziska scoffed and said ,"It's a good thing I planned for Miss Fey taking forever to eat. I already have the cars ready to go." She held out her whip and said ,"We done here or do I have to start getting angry?" She cracked the whip on the table as if to prove her point.

Gumshoe quickly took her by the hand away so that she wouldn't go on a rampage while the others filed out to the cars. He said, "Now Franziska, what have I told you about threatening people pal."

She glared and said, "You know how I am Dick, I won't change that about myself."

He smiled and drew her into a hug and whispered, "I don't want you to change pal, I just don't want you to do that in public. I don't want to see you arrested for threats of violence."

Franziska sighed and said, "Yeah I know, still..."

Phoenix laughed behind them and said, "You never change Franziska, do you?"

Maya glowered and said, "How dare you say I'm a slow eater? I was finished my firsts in half the time it took everyone else to eat."

Phoenix placed a hand on Maya's shoulder and said, "It is fine Maya, its just how she is."

Maya shook her head and said, "Lets get going, if I miss the opening act, I will not be happy."

Pearl said, "Then let's move out already, Trucy is already waiting in the car."

Apollo asked, "How did she do that?"

Trucy stuck her head out the window and said, "Magic, how else dear Apollo!" She stuck her tongue out teasingly.

Apollo groaned and said, "I will never understand that girl."

The group got into the cars, with Apollo between Trucy and Athena in the back of one, Phoenix and Maya were in the car.

Gumshoe, Franziska and Pearl were in the second car with Blackquill.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

They arrived at 6:05 to find that Edgeworth was standing there with Ema and Lana. The three did not look pleased that the group was late. Edgeworth said, "You're late Wright."

Phoenix said, "Sorry, we had some complications."

Franziska said, "Why don't you just admit that Miss Fey held us up."

Maya glared and said, "Ooh that's it, let me at her Nick!"

Phoenix held her back and said, "No Maya, this is hardly the time or place for you two to argue out your details, we are late as it is. Let's just get inside."

Maya huffed and said, "Fine, but one of these days Franziska I will outdo you, then rub your nose right in it." She stalked into the Opera house.

Pearl sighed and said, "Mystic Maya, come on calm down already." She ran after Maya much to Phoenix's dismay.

He groaned and said, "Those two never change." Everyone filed in and sat down to watch the Opera.

As the curtain opened, Athena gasped and shrank in her seat.

Apollo asked, "What is it Athena?"

Athena whispered, "That man, he was at the space center frequently. He tried to date my mother and ridiculed me on every chance he got. I hate him Apollo!"

Apollo put an arm around Athena comfortingly and Trucy glared for a moment then settled for resting her head on Apollo's shoulder. She had always been bored by Operas, much like Phoenix.

As they watched the rendition of Phantom of the Opera, even Phoenix noticed how uncomfortable Athena was. He whispered, "I think I'm going to take Athena out for a while. I am bored out of my mind by the Opera anyways, and..."

Maya finished, "You want to try to help her relax with a drink or something right?"

Phoenix nodded and whispered, "She is very uncomfortable being here, I can tell." He took Athena's hand and slipped out of the Opera.

The man on stage saw Athena leaving and continued his performance, but his eyes never left Athena's back. He remembered her very well after all.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Athena shook slightly as they stood in the parking lot. She said, "That man, he was horrible to me when I was a child Boss. I didn't trust him then and I hate him for what he put me through."

Phoenix asked, "What exactly did he do to you Athena?"

Athena shook and said, "N-nothing at all."

Phoenix saw chains appear in front of her and five red psyche locks appear. He knew it was something bad if she was hiding it from him, but he didn't have the evidence to attempt to break those locks yet. He instead said, "Come on, lets get a drink Athena."

Athena said, "But I'm only eighteen Boss."

Phoenix said, "I didn't say we were going to a bar Athena, I'm picking up some beers and we will drink them back at the office. Only one for you though, alright?"

Athena nodded as he took her hand and walked with her to the liquor store. He had her wait outside while he purchased a twelve pack. He had been meaning to stock up the office anyways so that guests could have a single beer if they needed to relax before telling him about a case. This seemed as good a time as any. When he came out, he found two guys near Athena. One said, "Now what is a beautiful young thing such as you doing out here alone."

Phoenix cleared his throat and said, "What do you think you are doing to my partner?"

The men stared at him then paled. One said, "It's Phoenix Wright, lets get out of here!" They took off running as fast as they could go.

Phoenix said, "You alright Athena?"

Athena nodded and said, "I guess seeing him made me a little weaker inside."

Phoenix sighed and walked with her back to the office. He handed her a beer and took one for himself, then put the other ten in the mini fridge. The two cracked them and each took a sip.

Athena made a face as she had that sip and said, "Ugh, it doesn't taste very good does it?"

Phoenix laughed and said, "It is an acquired taste Athena."

Athena took another sip and said, "I don't even know where to begin."

Phoenix said, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to Athena, but I have a pretty good idea what he might have done to you. You have five psyche locks on you when I asked you about it."

Athena's eyes widened and then she sighed then said, "I guess you would know I'm hiding things from you, wouldn't you soul watcher Boss."

Phoenix sat down on the couch and had Athena sit next to him. The younger woman took another sip of her beer and looked at him.

Athena whispered, "Boss, you helped save Simon and myself from hating ourselves for what happened to my mother. You even granted me a chance to talk to her after death. The least I can tell you is what happened back then.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Flashback begins...

An eleven year old girl raced into her mother's study. She saw a man and her mother break apart, both of them were flushed. She was gripping a piece of paper tightly and asked, "What were you two doing?"

Metis said, "Nothing sweetie, what is it?"

Athena said, "I just wanted to show you a picture, why is HE here?"

The man said, "I'm here to spend time with your mother, why else?"

Metis said, "Now Edgar, I don't want you to be mean to Athena."

Edgar said, "I'm sorry Metis, she and I just haven't gotten along since the first time we met."

Athena shouted, "That's because you were mean to me about my special hearing!" She stuck her tongue out and ran into her room where Ponco was waiting for her. She hugged the robot and said, "My mommy is spending time with him again."

Ponco said, "That makes Mommy Metis happy, we can't do anything about it."

Athena sobbed and said, "I hate him so much."

A knock came at the door and Metis asked, "May I come in Athena?"

Athena sniffled then wiped her eyes to make herself more presentable and said, "Sure Mom, come in."

Metis entered and Athena could see Edgar behind her. She asked, "What is it?"

Athena glared at Edgar and said, "I don't like him, I want him to leave!"

Edgar said, "I'm not going anywhere Athena. You had best get used to it!"

Metis said, "Edgar, dear would you give us a moment alone?"

Edgar said, "I'll be in the lab Metis." He turned and left.

Athena sniffed sadly and said ,"He said that my special hearing was a curse. I don't like him mom."

Metis said, "Now Athena, it has been a long time since I have been happy with a man, you don't want to get in the way of that do you?"

Athena said, "No but, I don't want him around. I don't trust him mom."

Metis said, "Athena, it will be okay. I am keeping an eye on him as well, I really like him, but I am no fool. I promise you nothing bad will happen."

Athena groaned and hugged Ponco to her and said, "Why is it that robots are the only ones that don't ever hurt me."

Metis sighed and said, "Ponco, could you watch over Athena for tonight?"

Ponco said, "I will be happy to." She spun happily and said, "If it makes you happy Mommy I will do anything."

Metis smiled and kissed Athena on the forehead, then returned to the lab.

Flashback ends...

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Athena wiped her eyes as she polished off the can and said, "One week later, the Phantom killed my mother and I blacked out the memory of seeing him. My heart closed off and I shut myself off from the world for a number of years. I went to Europe to distance myself from everyone and everything I had ever known. I guess you could say I tried to run from my past."

Phoenix said, "Running from your past never works, is that all that happened between the two of you?" He saw that the red psyche locks were still in place.

Athena said, "I'm sorry, I can't say more than that. Needless to say, I hate that man." She sighed then looked up at him and asked, "Boss, is it wrong for me to hate him?"

Phoenix said, "I don't know Athena, but whatever secret you are guarding, it must be big or there wouldn't still be five psyche locks on you."

Athena then saw something on the table. She picked it up and opened the envelope. She saw that her name was at the top, written in red.

Phoenix asked, "What is it Athena?"

Athena said, "I don't know yet, let me have a read first." She pulled it out and read it to herself then slipped it back into the envelope and said, "Nothing too important, just my cell phone bill."

Phoenix asked, "You sure? You went a little pale for a moment there."

Athena smiled and said, "It is just higher than I thought it was."

Phoenix blinked as he saw a single red psyche lock appear but figured it was just a private matter so he left it alone.

Athena asked, "May I go take a shower?"

Phoenix said, "Go ahead, you know where the shower is."

She nodded and went into the bathroom. She slipped the envelope into her dress pocket and hung the dress up then began to strip to have her shower.

Phoenix began to pace the office and thought to himself. He knew that her secret was big involving this guy, but he had no proof to affirm his suspicions. The only way he'd get proof is from Athena herself. He heard the water start up and heard her yelp. Phoenix raced over to the door and called, "Athena are you okay?"

Athena cried out, "I can't see, soap got in my eyes, Boss help!"

Phoenix said, "But...you're naked in there."

Athena shouted, "Just get in here, I don't care right now!"

Phoenix sighed and opened the door and entered. He picked up a towel and said, "Athena, I'm going to open the shower."

Athena growled, "Just do it already, my eyes are hurting so badly!"

Phoenix opened the shower door and handed her the towel then moved away but her hand shot out and caught his.

She said, "I don't want you to stand there, but stay in here, I would feel safer with you watching the door for me."

Phoenix said, "But Athena I don't think..."

Athena cut him off, "Look I already got soap in my eyes and I still am feeling shaken from that bastard Edgar, please Boss?"

Phoenix sighed and closed the door and locked it before he closed the toilet seat lid and sat down to wait for Athena. He hadn't imagined this would ever happen, that he'd be in the bathroom with his female subordinate taking a shower like this, but here he was.

Athena was in the process of cleaning herself and thought, "So now what do I do about him. I don't trust Edgar around me." She said, "Boss, I admit it, I'm scared of him. I don't want to be alone right now."

Phoenix said, "I am NOT climbing into that shower with you Athena! I draw the line there!"

Athena quickly said, "I didn't mean that. I just want to stay in the office with you or Apollo tonight."

Phoenix said, "I am not going anywhere Athena, don't worry."

Athena turned off the water and got out of the shower and picked up a towel to dry off. She saw to her slight amusement that Phoenix had his face turned away. She said, "Its fine Boss, I don't mind. I trust you would never hurt me."

Phoenix looked at her and saw she had the towel around her body. He said, "I'll just step out of the bathroom while you dry off and change." As he went by, her hand caught his again. He said, "You really want me to stay Athena?"

Athena said, "Yes, I don't want to be alone, what part of that didn't you understand Boss?"

Phoenix waited while she finished drying off and changed into her clothes. The two stepped out to find that Maya and Apollo were in the office.

Maya asked, "Um, should I ask what was going on in there?"

Athena said, "It isn't what you're thinking Maya." She took Maya's hand and brought her aside to explain the whole thing.

Apollo said, "Well, I never would have thought you'd have it in you Mr. Wright."

Phoenix gaped then said, "Nothing happened! She's two years older than my daughter Apollo!"

Apollo grinned and said, "So? She's a beautiful young woman right?"

Phoenix said, "Yes she is, but I wouldn't take advantage of her, you know that."

Apollo chuckled and said, "I know, I am just teasing you."

Phoenix rubbed the top of Apollo's head and said, "You really are a mischievous one aren't you?"

Apollo moved away and said, "Hey I just got my hair the way I like it, don't do that!"

Maya came back and said, "Athena explained the whole thing to me, sorry for being suspicious Nick."

Phoenix said, "I understand why you are, I mean Athena is attractive."

Athena blushed and said, "Oh come on, I am not Boss and you know it."

Apollo said, "If you aren't, then who is?"

Athena had nothing really to say to that, but she saw Phoenix whispering something to Maya. He then took Apollo out of the room.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Phoenix stood by the window with Apollo. He said, "We shall watch from here, I want to see if Maya can break those Psyche Locks. If she does, we will go in and talk to them both."

Apollo nodded and turned to watch.

Maya sat down on the couch and said, "Come here Athena, I think we should have a talk."

Athena said, "If you're going to try and tell me about the birds and the bees, I already know about that."

Maya frowned then said, "That's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

Athena sat down next to her then asked, "Then what is it about?"

Maya said, "Your Psyche Locks and what you are hiding from Nick."

Athena asked, "How in the world did you know?"

Maya said, "I've known Nick for a very long time. I just need to look at his eyes to know if he's seen them or not. He saw a large number on you and you haven't told him what it is about, despite him being stuck in a bathroom with you naked and all."

Athena flushed, "W-well I was afraid to be alone so I kinda asked him to stay in there while I finished showering."

Maya said, "Don't worry, I understand completely. Nick has that effect on people. He is a calming person."

Athena said, "You like him, don't you."

Maya quickly said, "That isn't what we are talking about, what happened in the past that you are hiding, you will tell me Athena."

Athena swallowed hard and moved slightly away and said, "Maya, I can't. Its too personal."

Maya asked, "Did he force himself on you?"

Athena winced and Phoenix saw from the window outside that one psyche lock had shattered, then a second one shattered as well.

Athena said, "I don't know what you're talking about Maya, he never did that to me. Even if he did, I hardly see how it is anyone's business but my own."

Maya said, "But Athena, we are all worried about you. Nick took you out of the opera shortly after seeing that man on stage. You were shaking like a leaf in your seat. That could only happen if someone had caused some sort of trauma to you."

A third lock shattered and Athena said, "I don't know alright? I can't even remember details too well from before my mother's death."

Maya said, "There's more isn't there, come on Athena talk to me. Or would you rather we talk with Apollo."

Athena shivered and a forth lock shattered. She cried out, "No, not that! Anything but that! Please don't let him find out what happened."

Apollo outside saw Athena struggling and wanted to go in to help her, but Phoenix held his shoulder and shook his head. Apollo asked, "Why not?"

Phoenix said, "Trust in Maya, she knows what she is doing."

Maya said, "Athena, I have heard a lot about Apollo from Pearly. He would never judge you for anything in your past. Please, talk to me."

Athena shook on the couch then started to cry as the fifth psyche lock broke.

Phoenix said, "They are broken, go in now Apollo, she will need us." He knew that Trucy was having a late snack with Edgeworth and the others.

The door opened and Apollo ran up to her and pulled her into a hug. Phoenix sat down on Maya's other side.

Athena sobbed against Apollo and said, "It wasn't just what he did to me, its the fact that a week after his last visit to my mother, she died at the hands of the Phantom. Ever since we found out about my mother's true killer, I keep thinking people around me are Phantoms. I don't know who to trust anymore Apollo. It scares me to no end."

Apollo rubbed her back and said, "It is alright, you know that Phoenix the rest of us are not Phantoms, so there is nothing to fear."

Athena shuddered and felt a feminine hand on her cheek wiping away her tears. She turned and saw that Maya was looking right into her eyes.

Maya whispered, "That man did something perverse to you when you were a child, didn't he."

Athena nodded and held her left arm.

Phoenix recognized that pose and said, "Maya, that pose is one she takes when she is deeply troubled. Athena, why your left arm?"

Athena said, "He tried to sleep with me when I was eleven years old. When I fought back, he broke my left arm."

Apollo clenched his fist and said, "He tried to force himself on an eleven year old girl? That's sick!"

Phoenix said, "Athena, what else happened?"

Athena thought for a moment then said, "A few days before my mother was murdered, I remember hearing about the impending launch. I saw him hanging around the space center. I stayed away from him as much as possible, but I saw him on a cell phone making a call. I didn't think too much of it back then, but maybe it is connected to my mother's murder. Maybe that's what she was talking about."

Maya said, "It is possible, now lets get you some coffee and make sure you're feeling better before Pearly and the others get back."

Athena nodded as Maya brought out the coffee beans that Gumshoe had bought earlier.

Maya then spotted the flowers in bouquets. One was for Franziska, but there were four more bouquets. One had Athena's name on it and were her favorite flowers. Maya grinned and showed them to Athena and said, "It would seem the Gumshoe knew you'd need some cheering up, he bought these for you. Mine are here too. There is even one for Trucy." She got out four vases and cut the ends of the flowers and placed them in four different vases. Pearls was a pretty pink vase, Athena's was a yellow vase, hers was a dark purple vase and Trucy's was a light blue vase.

Athena smiled and said, "He really is thoughtful, isn't he?"

Maya smiled and finished preparing the coffee, then poured them all a cup.

As soon as the coffee touched Athena's lips, she started to relax.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Meanwhile...

Pearl and Trucy were sitting at a diner with Edgeworth, Franziska, Blackquill and Gumshoe. The two had ordered ice cream sundaes and were enjoying them for the most part. This was the case until Trucy slowly lowered her spoon and asked, "I wonder how Athena is doing? She was acting so weird at the Opera."

Pearl said, "Well if I know Athena, she will have bounced back already, besides Mystic Maya, Mr. Nick and Apollo are with her. I'm sure she is fine."

Trucy said, "Maybe, but this wasn't her normal level of upset Pearl. I have only seen her that scared on one occasion."

Edgeworth said, "The previous trial they were all involved in you mean. The one that determined her fate, Simon's fate and that of her mother's killer as well as the Dark Age of the Law."

Blackquill said, "She's a tough girl, she will be fine." He whistled and a hawk landed on his shoulder. He stroked the bird's neck softly and said, "Thank you for all your help Taka, I wouldn't have protected the evidence that took down the Phantom if it weren't for you."

Taka screeched happily then took off and landed on Trucy's shoulder.

She gasped in surprised but was even more surprised when the burd rubbed its head against her cheek as if trying to cheer her up. She slowly raised her hand and petted the bird softly and said, "He's really quite a friendly bird isn't he?"

Blackquill laughed, "Who Taka? He actually won't hurt a soul unless I ordered him to."

Pearl smiled and stroked the bird and said, "He's such a handsome bird isn't he?"

Taka screeched softly and then stared right at Pearl. He flew over in front of her and stared right at her.

Pearl froze and asked, "W-what is he doing?"

Blackquill grinned and said, "Maybe he's imagining what you would taste best like, raw or well done."

Pearl dove under the table and said, "Don't eat me!"

Blackquill chuckled in amusement then whistled. Taka flew back to his shoulder and nuzzled him. He said, "Pearl, you can come out now, I was kidding."

Pearl stuck her head out and said, "Not NICE Mr. Blackquill!"

He smiled then said, "Alright, I'm sorry okay?"

Pearl pouted then got back up to eat the rest of her sundae, only to find that the chocolate was gone. She looked around then saw Trucy looking forward trying hard not to let loose a grin. She glared and said, "Trucy, you stole my chocolate!"

Trucy said, "I call slander, that isn't fair!"

Pearl said, "Give me back my chocolate you little magic thief!" She glared and held onto something around her neck.

Trucy flinched when she started doing that and asked, "That isn't a Megatama is it?"

Pearl smiled and said, "Oh, you know what it is do you? Then you should know what happens when you lie to me Trucy. Now say it again, tell me you don't know what happened to my chocolate. Well?"

Trucy took a step back and said, "I-"

Edgeworth slammed his hand on the table, breaking the two apart and said, "So she took your chocolate, your point is? I can always buy you more Miss Fey, now please stop acting like a child."

Pearl gasped and then hung her head and said, "I'm sorry Trucy."

Trucy grinned and gave her a hug and said, "I'm sorry too, I just wanted to play a prank on you."

Pearl said, "You're getting ideas from Mr. Nick aren't you?"

Trucy said, "Is it that obvious? I thought I tried to make it less so."

Edgeworth sighed and paid for more chocolate to be added to Pearl's sundae and said, "Finish up you two, we are getting ready to leave."

Franziska rolled her eyes and said, "Well I'm done for the day, come on Scruffy, let's go home."

Gumshoe said, "We will see you later pals, Mr. Edgeworth I will get that report on the Ur-1 and Ur-2 Incidents on your desk by tomorrow afternoon."

Edgeworth said, "Morning, not the afternoon."

Gumshoe paled then said, "R-right, morning pal."

Edgeworth nodded ad Gumshoe and Franziska headed out. He turned to Blackquill and asked, "Are you going back to prosecuting now that you are a free man?"

Blackquill thought for a moment then said, "Probably so. I may not take on all cases though. Course if I can face off against the Wright team, I will probably enter their cases."

Trucy sputtered on some chocolate and said, "You aren't serious are you? I thought you were friends with Athena and Apollo."

Blackquill smirked and said, "That's precisely why I will be challenging them frequently. It keeps my senses honed." He rubbed Pearl's head and said, "See you later kid."

Pearl pouted and said, "I'm not a kid!"

Blackquill waved her off and walked out, leaving the two girls and Edgeworth alone.

Edgeworth noticed that only Pearl was still eating and said, "Finish up Miss Fey, we are heading back to the Wright Anything Agency after you are done."

Pearl nodded and pouted once more as Trucy joined her in eating the sundae.

Trucy grinned then leaned in and whispered, "That chocolate is mine, no escaping it."

Pearl sighed then said, "Fine Trucy, but you owe me a private magic show, just us in your room later, deal?"

Trucy grinned and wiped some chocolate off Pearl's cheek with her finger and licked it off her own finger before she said, "Deal Pearls."

Edgeworth smiled and waited until Pearl and Trucy finished the last of the chocolate and ice cream. They then drove back towards the office.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

When they arrived, they found a disturbing sight. Pearl hesitantly pushed the door open that was ajar and saw that Apollo, Phoenix and Maya were in a deep sleep.

Edgeworth said, "Something isn't right here, why was the door ajar? Where is Athena? Miss Fey, please go check the bathroom, I shall check their conditions."

Pearl nodded as Trucy joined Edgeworth in checking the three sleeping people. She ran over to the bathroom and called, "No one in here." She then went to the second room and saw it was empty as well. She rubbed her chin and thought, "This isn't like Athena at all, she wouldn't leave Apollo or Mr. Nick's side in this situation."

Edgeworth called, "Well Maya is waking up, this is good news, maybe she can fill us in."

Maya groaned as she held her hand to her head. She slowly sat up and said, "Well that was a problem."

Edgeworth asked, "Maya, what happened?"

Maya looked over at Edgeworth and said, "Oh hello there Mr. Edgeworth."

Edgeworth tapped his foot on the floor and said, "Well?"

Maya took a look at the coffee cup that was on the table and said, "The four of us had coffee together, then one by one everyone started falling asleep. The last thing I saw was Athena holding some kind of envelope before I fell asleep. I was the last one to have coffee."

Edgeworth put on a pair of gloves and picked up Maya's cup then placed it in a bag. He called Gumshoe, "Get to the Anything Agency now Gumshoe. I need a cup examined. Never mind the reports, just get here now. Mr. Wright, Mr. Justice and Maya Fey were all put into a sleep induced state and Ms Cykes is nowhere to be seen." He hung up the phone and said, "Gumshoe should be here soon."

Pearl asked, "You don't think Athena put you all to sleep, do you?"

Maya said, "I don't know, but she was the only one that was awake when I fell asleep. She was also the first person to have any coffee. I can't think of any other explanation than she put sleeping pills in our coffee. Why, I don't know."

Edgeworth said, "It certainly appears that way. If that is all she has done, she will not be in too much trouble, I just hope she isn't doing anything stupid."

Trucy said, "I'll go look for her." She vanished from the room with a puff of smoke from one of her magic tricks and took off looking for her.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Meanwhile...

Athena looked down at her right hand and thought, "What is up with that letter?" She pulled it out of her pocket where she had re-pocketed it after everyone had fallen asleep. She read it again and noted that the time it said on the letter was for three hours from now. Precisely at five am she was supposed to meet him at this very spot. She shuddered but then thought, "I have to finish this, I can't allow myself to be ruled by fear of that man anymore." She sat down on a bench to wait.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Trucy raced around the town. She groaned in frustration, searching for her was yielding no results. She then remembered that Blackquill had left a piece of paper in the office. She pulled out her phone and dialed her father's number.

Edgeworth answered, "What is it Miss Wright?"

Trucy asked, "Is my father alright?"

Edgeworth said, "He is sleeping right now, Gumshoe is investigating the scene, is something going on? Did you find Athena?"

Trucy said, "Not even a trace of her. Its like she vanished, but I need a favor. On the my father's desk should be a note from Mr. Blackquill. It has his phone number on it."

Edgeworth said, "Thinking of calling in Simon and Taka for help on this one are you?"

Trucy said, "That's right, Taka is a hawk and can give us a bird's eye view and Mr. Blackquill knows Athena better than anyone."

Edgeworth said, "I'll text you his number."

Trucy smiled then said, "Thanks Mr. Edgeworth." She hung up and got a text a few moments later. She pressed the touch screen and the phone began to dial.

A voice answered, "This better be good, I was just trying to get some rest."

Trucy said, "Never-mind that now, Athena is missing."

The voice suddenly became serious and asked, "What do you mean missing? What happened Trucy?"

Trucy said, "I don't know, I was out with the others and when I came back to the office, it was terrible. Maya, Pearls and Daddy were all asleep. Apparently they were slipped sleeping pills."

Blackquill held the phone closer to his ear and said, "What has been determined?"

Trucy said, "I don't have all the details of the case yet. Athena is the only one missing and Maya saw her holding some kind of envelope before she fell asleep as well. Ever since then, we can't find her anywhere."

Blackquill asked, "Where are you?"

Trucy said, "I'm at the location where Eldoon sells his noodles generally speaking. Are you coming?"

Blackquill said, "I will be there shortly, I am sending Taka ahead of me to start searching. Wait there for my arrival."

Trucy and Blackquill both hung up and about ten minutes later, Taka landed on Trucy's shoulder. She reached up and stroked his feathery cheek and whispered, "Find her Taka, find Athena!"

Taka screeched and took off as fast as he could and began to search the skies, looking down for any sign of Athena.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Over the next three hours, Blackquill and Simon searched the areas until they heard a gunshot ring through the crisp early morning air. A second shot was heard and they began to race towards where the shots were coming from. What they found when they arrived caused Trucy to freeze up in terror.

Two people were in the distance looking on, Trucy and Blackquill were also witnessing the same scene from the other side of the park. Trucy's hand was over her mouth as she saw that Athena was holding a pistol in her hand, staring down at a body.

Blackquill's eyes were wide in shock as he called out, "Athena, what happened here?"

Athena gasped and dropped the gun from her left hand and fell to her knees. She didn't move from that spot.

Blackquill walked up and knelt beside her and tilted her head to look at him. He asked, "What happened Athena?"

Athena said, "I don't know." That was all she said.

Blackquill turned to the body and looked at the face of the man and said, "Edgar Ora Chest. He was the lead singer in last night's opera performance. I knew you hated him, but to kill him?"

Athena shook her head and then her right hand shot to her left arm and she started to shake on the spot, "I didn't kill him."

Blackquill said, "We just found you holding the gun. I hate to do this Athena, but you're under the arrest under suspicion of murdering this man."

Athena shook more and then collapsed herself from shock.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

This ends Chapter One, I hope you all like it. Feel free to tell me what you think and give me reviews and all that jazz. Chapter Two is already being worked on and before anyone asks.

Originally I didn't have plans to have Trucy and Simon Blackquill be among the first to come across the scene, but in the end I decided to let them be witnesses of the aftermath as well. It strengthens the prosecution's case. They are also two witnesses that will be called to the stand to testify.

Let me know what you all think (and before anyone asks because I know there will be at least one, no this is not an Athena/Phoenix pairing setup. It won't turn into that, I did the bathroom scene to illustrate Phoenix's honorable characteristics (that and to have Maya question the situation).


	2. Serenade Turnabout: Investigations

**Phoenix Wright:** **Tides of Fate**

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright characters or the anything along those lines.

Original Characters created for cases are owned by me because I created them.

Shall we continue? The Serenade Turnabout has officially begun with Athena as the prime suspect? She is not having much luck these days, is she?

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

 **First Turnabout:** Serenade Turnabout

 **Episode Two:** Investigations

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

It took about ten minutes before Gumshoe arrived on the scene. Ema was right beside him and the two began to examine the scene while Simon Blackquill kept an eye on Athena Cykes. He asked, "Now Prosecutor Blackquill, what did you see when you first arrived on the scene pal?"

Simon shook his head and said, "Sadly, I saw Athena standing over the body with a gun in her hand. It is the one on the ground right near her. We heard two gunshots and came to investigate."

Gumshoe held up his hand and said, "Hold on a minute, we?"

Trucy softly said, "I was with him when he discovered the scene. I was about to call my father and Apollo to come to check the scene as well."

Gumshoe nodded and Trucy went a distance away to make the call on her phone.

Phoenix answered his phone in the office and said, "What is it Trucy? Have you found her?"

Trucy said, "Sadly, I have. She was found holding a gun over a dead man. The man's name was Edgar Ora Chest."

Phoenix nearly dropped the phone in shock, but recovered and said, "Are you certain that it is him?"

Trucy said, "Dead certain daddy. I think you and Apollo should come down to check the scene immediately."

Phoenix said, "We're on our way, we should be there in ten minutes, where are you?"

Trucy said, "The park where the first murder occurred that Apollo took on for the Anything Agency."

Phoenix said, "Got it, stay there with Athena, don't let them take her away, I want to question her myself." He hung up the phone and left the office with Maya, Pearl and Apollo beside him.

Trucy walked back over to Athena and gently took Athena's right hand and said, "It will be alright Athena, daddy is coming right now."

Athena whispered, "It just can't be. I hated him sure, but I didn't shoot him!"

Trucy said, "I know Athena, I know."

Gumshoe walked up and said, "Well I have to take her down for questioning pal, sorry about this."

Trucy said, "Can I ask you to hold on Detective? My father wants to question her himself."

Gumshoe said, "Yeah we can wait, so long as she doesn't leave the scene. Will you stay here pal?"

Athena said, "Of course I will, I don't run from things."

Simon said, "Really? Like you didn't run from the Ur-1?"

Athena frowned and said, "I didn't have a choice, you falsified your testimony to protect me Simon, or did you forget that little detail?"

Widget said, "Big meanie!"

Simon smiled then said, "True, I did cause that trouble back then. We wait for Wright-Dono."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Phoenix pulled up in a cab a few minutes later and got out of the car. He walked quickly over to Athena and knelt beside her and asked, "What happened Athena? I want your official statement right now."

Athena said, "I got a letter from the victim of this case. It asked me to arrive here at five in the morning. I arrived at two am."

Phoenix said, "After we were put into a sleeping state you mean."

Athena said, "I-"

Phoenix asked, "If you want us to defend you, we need to know everything. I saw a psyche lock when I asked you about the envelope. Talk to me Athena."

The lock reappeared and Athena said, "I can't just tell you."

Phoenix said, "I think I can guess anyways, the letter had something to do with your special hearing and it upset you. Then you put sleeping pills in our coffee so we would all fall asleep. That was to ensure we wouldn't interfere with the future conversation."

Athena hung her head and a tear slowly slid down her cheek. She whispered, "I'm sorry, I needed to handle it alone."

Apollo wiped away the tear and said, "Don't worry, there was no real harm done. You didn't overdo it and we are all fine."

Maya said, "You could have just told us about the letter and asked us to stay out of it."

Athena held her left arm and said ,"I know, I just was afraid he wouldn't show up if more than I were here."

Maya said, "I don't bear any anger towards you, but next time just talk to us, can we see the letter?"

Athena pulled it out and handed it to Phoenix. The letter said the following...

"Athena Cykes, your special hearing is nothing but a blight on this world. I demand to speak to you as I blame that special hearing for Metis' death. Come to the park alone at five am and tell no one of this or else the consequences could be dire."

Phoenix finished reading it out loud and said, "Sounds more like a blackmail letter to me. Tell me what happened after you arrived here."

Athena said, "Nothing much happened until he showed up. We argued about my hearing and after a heated argument, he pulled out that very gun. He fired one shot at me so I ducked behind the trash can. I heard a second shot ring out and I heard a loud thud. When I looked out a minute later, he was dead on the path."

Apollo asked, "What about you holding the gun Athena?"

Athena said ,"I was in shock, so I picked it up without thinking with my left hand. It was then that Simon and Trucy came up behind me and called out to me. I dropped the gun in shock after being questioned as to what happened."

Phoenix tilted Athena's head to stare him in the eyes and asked, "Did you shoot him?"

Athena said, "Not on your life Boss! I kill him, I swear it!"

Phoenix studied her carefully then said, "I believe you Athena. Apollo, are we taking this case?"

Apollo clenched his fists and said, "Absolutely! It will be the chance to make up for suspecting her in Clay's murder. Don't you worry Athena, I will find you not guilty without a doubt."

Phoenix smiled and said, "I figured as much, I will be supporting you as the co-defense this time."

Apollo said, "I appreciate it."

Gumshoe said, "If you two are done questioning her, I will take her downtown now pal."

Apollo said, "Wait a minute Detective. I have one more question for her. Athena, do you have any idea how he may have died?"

Athena began to play with her earring like she did whenever she was deep in thought and said, "Come to think of it, there was something that was off about him when he arrived. I can't put my finger on it, but it almost felt like it wasn't the victim when he showed up. I don't have any proof of that of course, but the way he carried himself was a little off compared to his normal behavior."

Blackquill said, "True, but that could be because of how long it has been since you saw him last Athena. The way he carried himself is not enough to prove your innocence alone."

Gumshoe asked, "Prosecutor Blackquill, are you taking on this case?"

Blackquill shook his head and said, "This is one case I won't be taking on. I am too invested in it. I knew Edgar from a few meetings back when I met with Metis, not to mention the defendant is Athena herself."

Phoenix said, "Didn't stop you from pursuing her when it was that last case."

Blackquill said, "That was more about taking down the Phantom than it was pursuing her. I knew Athena wasn't the killer from the start. Not of Clay Terran or her mother. This is the reason why I took on that case. I refuse to be the prosecutor for the daughter of one of my dearest friends."

Athena slowly got to her feet and said, "Detective, I'm ready to go to the Detention Center, but could I ask you not to cuff me? I am coming willingly after all."

Gumshoe said, "Normally we would cuff you, it's part of the job pal. However because Mr. Wright is a long time friend of mine, I won't. If you try to run though, I will not hesitate to open fire on you, if you can accept those conditions pal, I can let you go with no cuffs."

Athena nodded and said, "That is fine, I will come quietly. Apollo, Boss I'm sorry for what I am putting you through."

Phoenix said, "We will get to the bottom of this Athena." He watched as Athena got into the police car and was driven away with Detective Gumshoe and Simon Blackquill. Ema Skye stayed behind to investigate the scene more carefully.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Athena sat in the back of the car, still a bit shaken about what had happened. She looked at Gumshoe who was driving the car and asked, "What is going to happen to me Detective?"

Gumshoe said, "Well Mr. Wright and Mr. Justice are on this case, so if you are not guilty, they will find the evidence. Of that I have no doubt pal, but I have to admit it doesn't look good."

Athena sighed and said, "Yeah, I suppose it doesn't. I really didn't shoot him."

Gumshoe said, "I actually do believe you pal, but my hands are tied. You are the most likely suspect in this case. I heard that there were a couple times that you said how much you hated him. Unfortunately that's a motive pal."

Athena groaned and said, "I wish I had never said that. I hated him sure, but I didn't want him to die."

Gumshoe said, "Whether that is true or not will be determined in the trial pal. Until then, we will hold you for questioning."

Athena sat back and began to play with her earring and thought, "Something is still nagging at me about this." She spoke up, "Detective, why did the victim bring a gun to the park?"

Gumshoe said, "So far it looks like you brought the gun along with you. I will be checking the prints on the gun myself pal. I know for a fact prints from your left hand will be on it, but hopefully we find prints from another person on it."

Athena said, "The first time I ever saw that gun was when it was in his hand."

Gumshoe said, "I hope that's true, for your sake pal."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Apollo asked, "Ema, mind if I start my investigation as well?"

Ema pulled out a bag of chips and began to eat one before she said, "Sure, why not? Just don't remove anything from the scene, you know the drill Apollo."

Apollo grinned and said, "Sure thing, you're the best." He walked off, Trucy stayed right beside him as they investigated. He felt like it was back on his first year of the job. He and Trucy had been quite the team back then.

Phoenix, meanwhile, was checking out the body. He pulled out a camera then said, "Say Cheese." He took a picture of the victim's body with the blood under him.

Maya blinked and asked, "Cheese Nick, really?"

Phoenix said, "Its something Athena did when she took a picture of the first case she took the lead on. I just figured I'd keep that alive." He knelt beside the body and said, "Interesting, it almost looks like the bullet wound was blocked until just a short while ago."

Maya said, "How do you figure that?"

Phoenix said, "The area around the wound is pushed outward a bit, almost like something was taken out of his body." He stood up and checked where the garbage can was located and didn't find any bullets. He thought, "Strange, if she was shot at, there should be a bullet this direction somewhere." He began to search while Maya and Pearl began to check out the scene.

Maya thought and said, "Nothing about this is adding up, why isn't there any bullets on this scene? We can safely assume there's a bullet in the victim, yet according to Athena there were two shots fired."

Trucy and Apollo walked up, they were holding a bullet in a bag.

Phoenix asked, "Is that what I think it is?"

Apollo nodded and said, "Indeed, Ema just pulled it out of a tree. She gave me a map of the park, here take it."

Phoenix looked at the map that was just added to the court record. It showed two offices in the near vicinity, the path and an X had been drawn on the map. He said, "I take it that X is where the bullet was found."

Trucy said, "That is what Ema said anyways. If you look though, the trajectory of the bullet is in line from Athena past where the victim was found, assuming of course that she was near the garbage can. It does fit with where the wound on the victim is."

Phoenix gasped and took a closer look then said, "You're right. If Athena did fire those shots, it lines up perfectly, this isn't good."

Apollo said, "Yes, it really isn't good at all. On top of that, there is another bit of evidence that was recovered off the body by Ema before you arrived."

Phoenix asked, "And that would be what Apollo?"

Apollo said, "Leaves, dead leaves in particular. The park attendants had raked up all the leaves in the park a couple of days ago, yet they hadn't bagged them yet. It may be nothing, but this could be a valuable clue."

Phoenix said, "Perhaps, where on the body where they?"

Apollo took the photo Phoenix had taken of the victim and circled on the victim's trench-coat and said ,"They were found stuck inside the collar of the victim. It's possible that some fell from the trees, yet something doesn't add up. If you look around, there are no leaves on the trees right now."

Phoenix said, "Do we have any of the leaves?"

Trucy handed him a bag which had one of the leaves inside.

Phoenix took a close look through the bag and said, "Interesting, if I'm not mistaken this is from a tree that isn't near the body. How peculiar."

Pearl took a look and said, "It's from a cherry tree Mr. Nick. I know because there are tons of them near the village."

Trucy said, "That's what it looks like to me as well, but if you look around here there isn't a cherry tree nearby. Especially not one with leaves on it."

Apollo said, "It's not enough, but its a start. How did leaves from a cherry tree get from one of the piles in the park into the victim's collar. If he came in to talk to Athena, he shouldn't have a single leaf on him. It also wasn't windy last night or this morning."

Phoenix said, "We still can't escape the fact that she was seen holding the gun while standing over the victim. I wish she hadn't picked it up, it would have made this so much simpler."

Maya said, "What do we do Nick?"

Phoenix said, "I am going to have another questioning session with Athena."

Apollo said, "I am coming with you, I want to hear more about what led up to the incident, in particular what happened in more detail between her and the victim in the past."

Phoenix nodded and said, "Would you girls keep investigating while we are gone?"

Trucy said, "You can count on us."

Phoenix smiled and said, "I know I can, that's why I'm leaving the three of you here." He turned and went to the street and got a cab with Apollo.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

After about half an hour, Phoenix and Apollo reached the detention center. They found Athena behind the glass. She had just finished being questioned at more length by Detective Gumshoe.

Gumshoe said, "If you wish to talk to her, make it brief pal. What I heard from her does not sound good for the defense, so I hope you have an ace up your sleeve this time. Also I got the results of the autopsy report and the fingerprint analysis on the gun while you were investigating the park."

Phoenix swallowed then asked, "I'm guessing it isn't good for us."

Gumshoe nodded and handed over the results. According to the report, only Athena Cyke's fingerprints were found on the gun. He pulled open the autopsy report and read it out loud for Apollo and Athena to hear.

"Victim: Edgar Ora Chest, Age 42. Died from a fatal gunshot wound to the heart. Signs of swelling near the entry point are present and no information is known as to why it is there. No gunshot residue was found on the victim. Leaves were found in the victim's trench-coat collar. Estimated time of death 2-6 am."

Apollo blinked and said, "Kind of a vague estimated time of death isn't it Detective?"

Gumshoe said, "That's something we still haven't figured out pal. It should be more concrete given the timing of the police call."

Phoenix said, "That may be a start for a counter attack. The swelling and the leaves are another opening."

Apollo said, "Athena, what happened between you and the victim? I know you told us some of it last night, but you didn't tell us everything did you?"

Athena said, "What I told you is all I can remember, we had a disagreement about my special hearing and I hated my mother for bringing him into my life. That's all that happened."

Apollo blinked and held his arm and said, "You're lying to me Athena. I can tell, I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me that again."

Athena held her left arm and repeated her statement.

Apollo said, "Gotcha!" He stared at her, "Right as you said, "That's all that happened." you gently squeezed your left arm. What are you hiding from me?"

Athena swallowed and said, "I-"

Apollo slammed his hand on the counter and said, "I can't help you if you aren't honest with me. What happened Athena!"

Athena sighed and said, "Guess I can't hide it from either of you. He...violated me when I was eleven years old."

Apollo held his wrist again and said, "It's still reacting Athena, you're hiding more from me."

Phoenix said, "I think I can guess what happened...he violated you and it was then that you tried to tell your mother about it."

Athena gasped and asked, "How did you know?"

Phoenix said, "You forget, I can see Red Psyche Locks and you're hiding something big, there are five of them Athena. If you want us to take on this case, we need to know it all."

Athena groaned and held her head, "Every day I have tried to forget about it."

Apollo whispered, "He took your virginity...didn't he."

Athena held her hand over her eyes and whispered, "Yes, and my mother never believed me. It was a week later that she was murdered by the Phantom."

Phoenix said, "There's more isn't there Athena?"

Athena said, "I think he was working with the Phantom. I caught him on the phone, remember how I told you about that? I managed to overhear something he said. His exact words were, "The launch happens in two days, I trust you are prepared."

Phoenix saw the last psyche lock break and said, "You believe he is partly responsible for your mother's death don't you. That isn't good Athena, that can be used against you in court."

Athena shook slightly and said, "I know Boss alright? Part of me never forgave him for taking my virginity and my mother from me!" She slammed her hand onto the counter on the other side of the glass and said, "I won't say I'm not sorry he's dead, but I didn't kill him! I wouldn't take a life like that, even if the scumbag deserved it!"

Phoenix said, "Well I don't see any psyche locks, your bracelet reacting Apollo?"

Apollo shook his head and said, "She's not lying, that much I can guarantee on this one. Athena, when this is all over, maybe I will treat you to your favorite restaurant or something."

Athena smiled and said, "That would be nice." She felt a hand on her shoulder and spun ready to punch whoever it was as she was still on edge, but froze when she saw it was Mr. Edgeworth.

Edgeworth said, "Jumpy, aren't you Miss Cykes?"

Athena swallowed hard and said, "Y-yes, I guess you could say so, sorry."

Edgeworth tipped his glasses closer to his face and said, "Think nothing of it. Come along, I have a few questions for you, oh and Wright, I have some news for you."

Phoenix blinked then asked, "What is it?"

Edgeworth said, "As Blackquill will not prosecute her, I have found a replacement for him. It is someone that you know fairly well."

Phoenix groaned and said, "Not Franziska, please?"

Edgeworth said, "No, it isn't her. You will meet the prosecutor tomorrow. Don't underestimate her because this is her first case, or you will sorely regret it!" He walked off with Athena.

Apollo thought out loud, "I wonder who it could be. It isn't Prosecutor Gavin, he's a guy after all."

Phoenix said, "I don't know either, but he said we know her. We had best be prepared for anything."

Apollo nodded and the two returned to the office to prepare the defense.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

The next morning in the Defendant's lobby room...

Apollo groaned as he sat on the couch. He rubbed sleep out of his eyes and said, "I couldn't sleep too well. I can't let her down on this case."

Phoenix said, "Don't worry, she's innocent, we just have to prove it. Of course this won't be easy Apollo. The evidence is highly stacked against her, but we have dealt with worse. The good news is that the victim's blood isn't anywhere on her. Of course that doesn't matter for anything seeing as the weapon was a gun."

Apollo glanced over at Athena who was sitting in the lobby silent and her position was stiff. She was really nervous for some reason. He walked over and tapped her on the shoulder.

Athena gasped and recoiled like she had been shocked. She said, "Don't DO that Apollo, jeez!"

Apollo blinked and asked, "Something isn't right, why have you been jumpy ever since he died?"

Athena shook her head and said, "I don't know, something isn't adding up and its really bothering me. I can't figure out why he had a gun on him in the first place, unless his true intention was to kill me."

Phoenix said, "That's a definite possibility. After what happened when you were a child, maybe he was afraid it would finally come out in the open. It's a pretty strong motive for murder on either side."

Athena groaned and said, "Am I going to be okay Boss?"

Phoenix smiled and rubbed the top of her head softly. He said, "If Apollo and I have anything to say about it, yes!"

The bailiff said, "We are ready for you now, come in Mr. Wright."

Phoenix nodded and said, "Come along Athena, let's prove your innocence today."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

 **Turnabout Serenade:** Trial Day One

When they walked in, they found that the Judge's seat was vacant, as was the prosecutor's position. Apollo looked around and asked, "Where are they?"

The bailiff said, "Take your positions, the Judge will be out in a moment, as will the Prosecutor."

A few minutes after Phoenix and Apollo settled themselves at the defense table, they saw a young woman emerge from the door where the Judge normally walked in from. Apollo's jaw dropped as he nearly shouted, "Juniper? You're the judge?"

She sat down at the judge's chair and banged her new gavel and said, "Order in the court." After the audience had settled down, she said, "Yes Mr. Justice, I am presiding as the judge in this case. It was a special request from Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth. The regular judge is sick, so I am filling in for this case."

The door opened and another person walked in. She strode past Athena and took the prosecutor's position. She turned to face Phoenix and said, "I hope you won't go easy on me just because I'm a g-i-r-l!"

Athena gasped and said, "Robin? Why are you prosecuting this case?"

Robin said, "Simply put, I was requested by Mr. Edgeworth. Apparently no prosecutor wanted to go against Mr. Wright in this case. Nevertheless, I intend to question the defendant with all of my might and get to the truth of the case. That is the ideals that she would have wanted."

Athena whispered, "Professor Courte."

Robin said, "For her memory, I promise you Athena, if you are guilty, I will make certain you get the Death Penalty for the killing of Edgar Ora Chest."

Juniper said, "If you are all quite done, court is now in session, so quit your small talk and let's get this started. Miss Newman, your opening statement if you would?"

Robin smiled and said, "With pleasure. According to the facts of this case, the Prosecution indicts Athena Cykes in the count of murder of Edgar Ora Chest. Her motive is quite simple to understand, she had a grudge against the victim for incidents in her past."

Apollo called out, "Objection! Do you have proof of this?"

Robin said, "I wouldn't be standing here if I didn't Mr. Justice. The proof is right in the letter she received. With your permission Miss Woods, I would like to read it to the court."

Juniper said, "By all means, please do so now."

Robin cleared her throat and read, "Athena Cykes, your special hearing is nothing but a blight on this world. I demand to speak to you as I blame that special hearing for Metis' death. Come to the park alone at five am and tell no one of this or else the consequences could be dire."

Phoenix thought, "This may be a chance for us to counter, but let's see what our prosecutor has to say about it first."

Robin lowered the letter and said, "This would be what you could classify as a threat against Miss Cykes, there is no question there. It is blackmail plain and simple."

Juniper asked, "Then why would Miss Cykes take his life?"

Robin wagged her finger and said, "Oh it has to do with her past of course, much like the UR-1 and Clay Terran's death caused her to be a suspect in the first place. I'm sorry Miss Cykes, but I will do what I must. When she was eleven years old, the victim robbed her of her virginity, an act she had never forgiven him for. It is for that reason she committed murder in the early hours of the morning."

Apollo called out, "Objection! Miss Cykes insists that she did not bring a gun to the scene, nor did she actually fire it. I have a document right here that proves something of importance." He held out a report of the defendant's condition upon arrest. He read, "The defendant did not have gunpowder residue on her body anywhere."

Robin wagged her finger and said, "Did you forget already Mr. Justice? She fell to her knees after dropping the gun she had fired. She could have very easily brushed the residue off her body. The fact that she was found with the gun in her hand and was found by a number of people standing over the body are immutable."

Apollo groaned and wiped his forehead then said, "I'd like to hear from some of these witnesses."

Robin said, "I was wondering when you'd ask that Mr. Justice, the prosecution calls Detective Gumshoe to the stand."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Gumshoe stepped onto the stand and said, "I will now outline the details of the case for the court's records. The name is Chief Detective Dick Gumshoe. I apologize in advance to the defense, but I must report the facts exactly as we have found them."

Phoenix grimaced and thought, "Best brace ourselves, here it comes."

 **Testimony:** The Crime Scene

Gumshoe began, "Between the hours of two and five am, the defendant Athena Cykes was in the park. This was after she had already drugged Mr. Wright, Miss Maya Fey and Mr. Justice in the Anything Agency."

He continued, "Upon the victim's arrival, a heated argument ensued, which resulted in a gun being drawn by the defendant who fired once. This bullet missed her target and struck a tree behind the victim."

He concluded, "Due to the entry angle of the wound, it can only be assumed he tried to rush her to disarm her, however she fired again, this time killing Mr. Ora Chest in one fatal shot. This murder was planned from the beginning, as Miss Cykes had the gun ready."

Juniper said, "If the statement stands as is, I will have to rule in favor of the prosecution. I would like to assume that the defense will cross-examine the witness."

Apollo said, "Absolutely we will." He thought, "There has to be some form of inconsistency in that testimony, but it isn't exactly obvious yet. I will have to press it out a bit."

 **Cross-examination:** The Crime Scene

Gumshoe began, "Between the hours of two and five am, the defendant Athena Cykes was in the park. This was after she had already drugged Mr. Wright, Miss Maya Fey and Mr. Justice in the Anything Agency."

Apollo said, "Hold it!" He thought then asked, "Detective, where did she get a hold of the drugs that put us to sleep?"

Gumshoe said, "Sleeping medication can be gotten anywhere, but I would draw the court's attention to this prescription. It was granted to her after the incident where Simon Blackquill was found not guilty. Apparently she was having a hard time sleeping." He presented the medication which stated, "Sleeping pills, high dosage. One pill is enough to put the person to sleep for about three hours."

Apollo winced then said, "Please continue Detective."

Gumshoe continued, "Upon the victim's arrival, a heated argument ensued, which resulted in a gun being drawn by the defendant who fired once. This bullet missed her target and struck a tree behind the victim."

Apollo called out, "Hold it." He began to think, "I don't want to dive too deeply here, but I must find out more." He asked, "There is one major problem with this statement. Miss Wright and Miss Maya Fey went to Athena's apartment. She hadn't returned since the night before the incident. This is evident by the fact that the dishes from her dinner were over a day old. Also, Mr. Wright and I questioned her at the Anything Agency after the Opera. When did she slip away to purchase a gun in this time frame?"

Gumshoe scratched his chin then said, "Well I can't really say for certain as I am not the defendant, however she did slip away for three hours before the victim's death. According to a local weapon's shop where the fun was found to have been purchased, it was purchased by a young woman around eighteen years of age. The person who purchased the gun had a hat on that hid her hair and sunglasses, but she was wearing the same yellow dress that Miss Cykes is wearing right now. We can only deduce that she purchased the gun at this time for the sole purpose to kill the victim in cold blood."

Apollo gasped and made a note on the court record, which updated the gun's information to point out the time of purchase. He then asked, "Don't you think that she would be smarter than to buy a gun that could be traced?"

Gumshoe said, "Obviously not, so unless you can prove that she was nowhere near that shop at the time of purchase, my statement stands."

Apollo thought for a moment, "Hang on a minute, that shop has surveillance correct? Do you have that on file?"

Gumshoe showed a video that was played.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

The video...

A young woman wearing a large hat and glasses walked in. She said, "I need a .38 caliber pistol for self defense."

The shop-keeper said, "Do you have a license?"

The woman said, "Yes, I am a defense attorney. I have recently been targeted by blackmail and I want to have a method to defend myself if the need arises."

The shop-keeper frowned and said, "I don't like selling weapons for that reason, however if you have a license, there isn't much I can do about it. I need to see it though."

The young woman slid a piece of paper and her ID card to the shop-keeper.

The shop-keeper said, "Well Miss Cykes, it seems everything is in order. I have a pistol that will work, it has eight shots and should be more than enough. It will cost 100$."

The young woman paid the money and pocketed the gun and walked out of the store.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Apollo grimaced then said, "Hold it, does Athena have her ID on her right now?"

Athena said, "No, it went missing a day ago."

Apollo stared at Gumshoe and asked, "Well?"

Gumshoe said, "That is a lie. We found her ID card in the trash can right near where she claims to have hidden during the incident."

Apollo paused for a moment then said, "I'd like that statement added to the record."

When Gumshoe repeated it, Apollo said, "Hold it!" He paused then asked, "Was it on the very top of the pile in the trash can Detective?"

Gumshoe shook his head and said, "No, it was buried a bit under some trash."

Apollo pulled out a picture Ema Skye had given him before the trial and said, "Miss Woods, if you would take a look at this. The footprints here show only one pair, they belong to the defendant Athena Cykes. Note the angling of the prints? They aren't clear as though she were crouched down, rather than standing up. Why would she be crouching down if she were firing on the victim?"

Juniper said, "That's an excellent question, do you have an answer Miss Newman?"

Robin wagged her finger and said, "Do you know nothing about guns Mr. Justice?"

Apollo said, "Honestly I don't know that much about them. I have never used one, why have you used one?"

Robin answered, "Yes I have."

Apollo gaped at her and said, "You WHAT?"

Robin said, "To be frank, I used to partake in target practice at the academy. Rather than archery, I learned how to fire a firearm. That said, it is easier to steady one's aim while crouched. This is precisely what the defendant did in this case."

Apollo said, "Interesting, your assessment of the situation is that her killing shot came from when she was crouched, is that correct?"

Robin said, "A-b-s-o-l-u-t-e-l-y!"

Apollo said, "But that's impossible. The first shot on the tree was fired from a straight on angle, not to mention the victim wound was on a straight angle as well as though from a standing position. How did she aim the gun from level height while crouched!"

The onlookers began to buzz in surprise.

Juniper banged her gavel and called out, "Order in the court! This is a serious problem with the prosecution's case. How do you explain that?"

Robin thought for a moment then said, "Is it not possible she crouched to ready the gun, then stood up to fire?"

Apollo said, "Also impossible, the footprints near the trash can do not show any standing prints. If she stepped away from the can, she wouldn't have a clear shot that would hit both the tree and the victim."

Robin wagged her finger and said, "Do you have p-r-o-o-f?"

Apollo winced and said, "Not at this time, however something is also bothering me about this purchasing of the gun. Your honor could we replay that video? I will tell you when to pause it."

Juniper nodded and the video began to play again. Apollo said, "Pause it right there. Zoom in and enhance on the hand sliding the ID across the table."

It zoomed in on the hand and Apollo said, "Just as I thought. Miss Cykes, that glove you wear on your right hand, its one of a kind isn't it?"

Athena said, "That's right, my mother made it for me personally. She made it to go with Widget so I could use the screen effectively. There is nothing like it in the world. The moment my hand fit the glove, I put it on and only take it off when I shower or sleep."

Apollo crossed his arms with a smirk on his face and asked, "I have never seen you without it, Widget or your earring for that matter. I also saw that glove on your hand before you drugged us. If you want further proof of that, feel free to get the surveillance from our office."

Phoenix smiled and said, "Good job Apollo, one more push now."

Apollo said, "The fact she was wearing the glove on the night in question can be verified by not only myself and Mr. Wright, but also by Maya Fey and even yourself Detective." He looked at Gumshoe and said, "She was also wearing the glove after her arrest, was she not?"

Gumshoe nodded and said, "That's right, as far as I have seen, she hasn't taken it off at all, where are you going with this?"

Apollo said, "Note the hand in the video? Yes the person is wearing a glove, but note how it is a generic glove and not the specialized one you see on her hand right now. The hand outstretched is the right hand. Where is the specialized Widget Glove Detective, or did you just happen to miss it?"

Gumshoe gasped and said, "You're right pal! She's not wearing a glove, how odd!"

Robin called out, "Objection! She could have just taken the glove off to hand over the ID card!"

Apollo asked, "Miss Cykes, have you ever touched that card with your right hand without the glove on?"

Athena said, "Never, I always pull it out with my left hand."

Apollo said, "This is a contradiction your honor. The video shows a young woman handing over Athena's ID card, yet the glove she has just stated to always wear is nowhere to be seen. I can also confirm she has never taken this glove off in my presence."

A female voice called out, "Objection!" Robin was wagging her finger calmly from the prosecutor's bench and said, "Really now, what does this have to do with anything? I never once stated for the record that she planned the crime in advance. The only thing I said was that she fired the gun which killed the victim. So long as her fingerprints are on the gun and it was the weapon that killed the victim, my claim is immutable."

Apollo gasped and thought, "Damn, she's right."

Robin shook her head and said, "The only person here who said the crime was pre-planned was that addle-brained detective over there."

Gumshoe grimaced as Robin smiled once more and said, "I think we've heard enough from you Detective, it's time to call the next witness."

Apollo said, "Hold it! If you honestly think I'm just going to let go that it appears to be someone else purchasing the gun, you are sadly mistaken Miss Newman."

Robin said, "I never once cared about who purchased the gun. It could be Mr. Wright over there for all I care. All I care about is ascertaining whether or not she actually killed the victim. That is all Mr. Justice."

Apollo stared at her then said, "I have one request, I'd like to have the video investigated in more detail. The defense asserts that it was not Athena who purchased the gun and if that is so, the woman on the tape is integral to the case, maybe even critical."

Juniper said, "Very well, I concur with the defense's position on the matter. Detective, take the video away for examination. I want to know who that woman is, is that clear?"

Gumshoe nodded and said, "Sure thing pal, I'll get right on that." He left the witness stand.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

 **Testimony:** First on the scene

Robin straightened at the prosecutor's desk to a more sturdy position. It kind of reminded Apollo of how she stood when she was falsifying her gender. She called out, "I call Trucy Wright to the stand."

The people in the gallery began to buzz loudly at this. The girl being called was, after all, the daughter of Phoenix Wright.

Juniper banged her gavel and said, "Order in the court!"

Trucy stood up and went to the stand and stood there.

Robin said, "State your name and occupation for the court Miss Wright."

Trucy said, "Name's Trucy Wright, magician girl extraordinaire. Would you like me to show you how to make the evidence vanish?"

Phoenix groaned and thought, "This is not the time Trucy, please don't be silly up there."

Trucy's face turned serious then she said, "Athena Cykes is no killer. The way she reacted when we confronted her was not the actions of a killer. I should know, I've dealt with them many times in the past."

Phoenix blinked then whispered, "Apollo, you may want to let me handle this one. I know my daughter better than anyone."

Apollo nodded and said, "Your honor, the co-defense will be taking charge of the cross-examination in this testimony."

Juniper said, "Very well, Miss Wright, you still haven't told us what your occupation is."

Trucy smiled and said, "Magician, one of the best in the country I should add." She snapped her fingers and the gavel appeared in her hand, "Just like that. You'd be surprised."

Juniper frowned and said, "Give that back Miss Wright."

Phoenix groaned and said, "Trucy, could you please NOT anger the judge?"

Trucy tipped her hat and the gavel appeared next to Juniper again. She said, "Sorry, sometimes I get a little bit carried away." It was then that she tipped her hat straight and said, "I'm guessing you want to know about when I found Athena at the scene."

Robin said, "For now, yes that is just it."

Trucy said, "Very well, but it won't bode well for the prosecution for once." She took a breath then began her testimony.

"I had been searching for Athena for a couple of hours, ever since arriving back at the office to find my father, Apollo and Miss Fey asleep under the influence of sleeping pills."

"I enlisted the aid of Simon Blackquill and his pet hawk Taka. He's such a sweet, kind bird."

"We heard a shot ring out in the crisp early morning. We started to go towards the direction of the shot we heard, then heard a second shot. We started to sprint at that point."

"What I saw when I entered the scene was surprising to say the least, but if you want more details you're going to have to ask specific questions."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

 **Cross-Examination:** First on the scene

Phoenix rubbed his chin in thought, "She is being kind of vague here, I wonder why. Trucy is usually to the point, unless it involves her magic act." He said, "I would like to begin my cross-examination if I may."

Robin said, "Hold it! Miss Wright, I'd like you to add what you saw on the scene to the record."

Trucy said, "Not on your life princess. I will only add it once my father asks me himself, that clear? You forget that I am his daughter and that grants me some sway in this court."

Juniper said, "It is alright Miss Newman, I already know Mr. Wright intends to question her at length, we shall hear what happened soon enough."

Robin sighed and said, "F-i-n-e, but he'd better ask the questions, or I'll take the answers myself from her and no magic will save her from my sting."

Phoenix swallowed hard and thought, "I'd best be careful how I press her, I know Trucy can sometimes go a little overboard."

Trucy began to repeat her testimony for the cross-examination phase.

"I had been searching for Athena for a couple of hours, ever since arriving back at the office to find my father, Apollo and Miss Fey asleep under the influence of sleeping pills."

Phoenix called out, "Hold it!" He rubbed his chin then asked, "How did you know we were asleep under the influence of medication. For all you knew we all decided to take a nap."

Trucy said, "Don't think I haven't studied your techniques in depth Daddy, I know them all by heart. Did you forget already that I was with Mr. Edgeworth when he heard it from Maya after her awakening from the slumber? Shame on you."

Phoenix stared her down and thought, "Shame on me? What in the..."

Trucy said, "I think I'll just ignore the fact you interrupted me there and continue on. I enlisted the aid of Simon Blackquill and his pet hawk Taka. He's such a sweet, kind bird."

Phoenix wanted to interrupt there, but he knew better than to press her on that statement. She'd likely just get angry with him for trying to demonize the bird. He let her continue.

"We heard a shot ring out in the crisp early morning. We started to go towards the direction of the shot we heard, then heard a second shot. We started to sprint at that point."

Phoenix called out, "Hold it! Why didn't you start running when you heard the first shot. Isn't that the standard response when you hear a gunshot?"

Trucy took her hat off her head and pulled a rabbit out then said, "Does a magician reveal the secrets of the trade to an amateur like you? Not a chance buster! Look the fact of the matter is, Simon and I weren't entirely sure where the shot was coming from. We headed in the general direction of the shot, it was only after the second shot that we were able to pinpoint it."

Phoenix thought, "Amateur? Really?" He said, "Maybe so, but you had Taka searching as well. Wouldn't that kind and sweet bird have been able to find Athena relatively fast?"

Trucy placed her hands in front of her chest and said, "Maybe so, but even Taka isn't that fast. He screeched above us and started to fly towards the park after the first shot. This is how I knew to go that direction, but even if we had reached the park before the second shot went off, it is still a big place Daddy. You forget that Athena can be very hard to find when she wants to be. If you don't believe me, why not just ask our honor up there, they were childhood friends right?"

Juniper said, "She was surprisingly elusive when she wanted to be alone. No matter how hard I looked, I couldn't find her. Maybe it's a curse or a blessing, who knows."

Trucy grinned and said, "Don't underestimate me just because I'm sixteen Daddy or I will outsmart you every time."

Phoenix winced and thought, "I never thought Trucy would be that tough on the stand."

Trucy smiled then said, "I think I'll continue now. What I saw when I entered the scene was surprising to say the least, but if you want more details you're going to have to ask specific questions."

Phoenix called out, "Hold it!" He had to think of the right question to ask her, "Let's start with Athena herself, what was she like when you saw her and what was she doing?"

Trucy wagged her finger and said, "One question at a time Daddy, you should know better by now. Maybe Mr. Edgeworth is right, you're as green as they come."

Phoenix stared at her in shock then asked, "Alright, what was she doing when you first saw her?"

Trucy smiled then stretched so that her magician's outfit went into better alignment with her body before she responded, "She wasn't doing anything when we arrived, well unless you count holding a gun in her left hand and standing over the body of the victim."

The people in the gallery began to speak amongst themselves in a frenzy.

Juniper slammed her gavel down and called, "Order in the court, please add that to your testimony."

Trucy said, "Sure thing." She repeated the statement to which her father almost immediately cried out, "Hold it!"

Phoenix asked, "Is there anything else about her you can tell us? What was she like at that moment?"

Trucy said, "She seemed to be in shock. She was barely breathing, her body was rigid and she looked frightened of the situation."

Phoenix then thought of something, "Trucy, what about the weather around you, was it windy for example?"

Trucy said, "No, the winds were dead still, almost like time had stopped. My cape didn't even blow slightly in the wind."

Phoenix asked, "Miss Newman, how long are you going to keep the Defense in the dark about something?"

Robin said, "In the dark? You are such a B-A-D boy!"

Phoenix said, "That's not what I meant and you KNOW it! I want the details on the murder weapon itself. Why hasn't it been presented as evidence yet?"

Robin said, "I figured I'd let your own daughter put the nail in your coffin Mr. Wright."

Phoenix gaped and said, "W-what?"

Trucy said, "I got the results from it right here. The gun in question without a doubt fired the bullet that landed in the tree as well as the one that killed Edgar Ora Chest. Here is the report."

Phoenix took a look then asked, "Miss Wright, are you certain you only heard two shots fired?"

Trucy smiled and said, "Seems like you have caught on already, yes I only heard two shots, yet the gun was fired four times."

Juniper blinked in surprise then exclaimed, "Wait four times? When were the other two shots fired?"

Robin said, "The police still haven't found any more bullets on the scene, perhaps Miss Cykes just decided to fire a couple more shots off for fun before Miss Wright arrived."

Phoenix called out, "Objection!" He pulled out the map of the park and said, "If that was the case, the bullets would be in the park somewhere. Let's say for argument sake that Miss Cykes actually did purchase the weapon before the incident. She would have had to be in the park right after that as her ID was found in the trash can on the scene. This means that she wouldn't have left the park."

Robin said, "Objection! There is no proof that she remained in the park at all."

Phoenix smiled and said, "Actually there is Miss Newman and I have it right here." He pulled out a list. He said, "I took the liberty of checking with the phone company about the GPS location of her phone. This phone was left on at all times, so why Trucy didn't bother to call it is a mystery to me, however be that as it may, the results will surprise you. Her phone entered the park at 2am and didn't leave until she was taken away by the Police. This means that Athena was without a doubt at the scene of the crime the entire time."

Robin wagged her finger and said, "You think she couldn't have just placed her phone on the bench? Notice how there are sparkly parts to her phone? Those things rub off on surfaces, especially wood. We found sparkly residue on the bench."

Phoenix gasped, "Wh-what?"

Robin smirked and said, "Such an obvious ploy for time, you really aren't as tough as they say Mr. Wright."

Phoenix growled in frustration then asked, "Trucy, I'd like you to tell me what happened when she was confronted by Simon and yourself."

Trucy smiled and said, "To be blunt Daddy, she was still in shock. She was actually shaking, at first I thought it might have been from the cold as she wasn't carrying her jacket, nor was she wearing a hat or anything to keep herself warm."

Phoenix blinked then said, "Wait a minute, she wasn't wearing a hat? That's odd, according to the video the woman there was wearing a hat, quite a large one at that."

Trucy said, "Obviously that wasn't Athena. The girl in the video wasn't even wearing Athena's trademark glove. She never takes that off as it is significant to her. It was made by her mother after all."

Phoenix thought for a moment then said, "You said there was no wind that day, correct?"

Trucy said, "That much I am certain of Daddy, why you think there's a problem with that?"

Phoenix said, "Actually, there is. There is a critical contradiction there." He pulled out the autopsy report and said, "According to the report, there were leaves in the victim's trench-coat. I have only one question, how did they get there? With no wind blowing, not a single leaf would fall in that park. Not to mention the fact all the leaves were raked up two days before the incident."

Trucy said, "True, but do you know if the victim didn't lay down in the leaves for a while before the incident? Without that, the leaves don't really make much of a difference."

Phoenix said, "Objection!" He turned to Athena and said, "You knew the victim from the past Miss Cykes, was there anything about leaves in his past?"

Athena said, "Actually, there was. The victim was afraid of heights and trees. Even when he visited my mother, he never went near the trees. I couldn't imagine him rolling around in leaves."

Phoenix said, "Thank you Miss Cykes. The victim was afraid of trees your honor, therefore it is inconceivable that he would roll around in leaves. May I remind the court that leaves actually come from trees in particular."

Trucy said, "Very good Daddy, maybe I should move onto part two of my testimony."

Phoenix gasped and thought, "She has more to say?"

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Testimony: Trucy's Investigation

"After Athena was taken away by the police, I noticed a number of peculiar situations going on on the scene."

"First of all, Miss Skye found the bullet at a fairly fast pace. It was almost like she knew right where to look."

"Next is the leaves themselves, there was a pile not too far away from the body that was disturbed, almost like something had been dragged through it."

"Finally there is the murder weapon's mysteries. How was it fired four times in such a short time? Why was there no one who reported hearing any other gunshots?"

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

 **Cross-Examination:** Trucy's Investigation

Phoenix thought about what his daughter was saying, what she said actually had some issues with it already. He knew that she wanted him to press her so he said, "I will begin the cross-examination."

Robin said, "Is that really necessary? These are after effects of the case, not involving Miss Cykes herself. At best they are conjecture."

Phoenix slammed his hand on the desk, causing Robin to jump. He said, "The defense asserts its right to cross-examine the statements. That is a right you cannot dispute."

Robin said, "Very well, but if nothing comes of it, I move that Miss Cykes is declared guilty on the spot. This has dragged on long enough as it stands. Do you accept those terms Mr. Wright?"

Phoenix thought for a moment then said, "Yes, I do."

Apollo hissed, "What are you doing Mr. Wright? If you don't find a contradiction here, Athena is done for!"

Phoenix said, "Oh there will be one here, I'm certain of that. Let's begin."

Trucy began to repeat her statements for the court, "After Athena was taken away by the police, I noticed a number of peculiar situations going on on the scene."

"First of all, Miss Skye found the bullet at a fairly fast pace. It was almost like she knew right where to look."

Phoenix called out, "Hold it!" He paused then said, "Miss Skye is a seasoned detective, isn't it natural she'd be able to find the bullet quickly?"

Trucy said, "Maybe, but they hadn't even found the footprints at this point. All they knew was the approximate location of Athena and the victim. With only that little amount of information, she found the bullet in less than five minutes."

Phoenix gasped, "F-Five minutes? But that's insane, especially in a large park."

Trucy said, "Precisely so, how did she find the bullet so fast?"

Phoenix said, "Wait a minute, she was wearing those green glasses right? I've seen those before as she showed them to me. Those glasses are specialized to locate metal. She developed those herself to locate bullets in large areas. With those on, it would be unlikely she would miss a stray bullet."

Trucy smiled then said, "You're catching on, good Daddy, Next is the leaves themselves, there was a pile not too far away from the body that was disturbed, almost like something had been dragged through it."

Phoenix called out, "Hold it!" He planned his next question carefully, "Upon investigating, did you figure out what was dragged through the leaves?"

Trucy said, "It was large, whatever it was. Perhaps it was a person's body, but the victim doesn't show any signs of having been dragged anywhere. Perhaps someone disturbed the leaves on purpose."

Phoenix began to think carefully about the situation on hand. He couldn't help but feel the leaves were very important. He knew he'd have to make note of that so he updated the map and said, "Please continue Miss Wright."

"Finally there is the murder weapon's mysteries. How was it fired four times in such a short time? Why was there no one who reported hearing any other gunshots?"

Phoenix then realized something that he had said earlier which directly contradicted the facts that Trucy had just pointed out. He called out, "OBJECTION!" He pointed his finger at Trucy and said, "The gun was fired four times, yet Miss Skye somehow missed two other bullets, despite having those glasses on. She found one bullet extremely fast, so she should have found two other bullets in a relatively fast period of time, yet she didn't find any at all."

Robin said, "So, maybe she just over-looked them. It happens sometimes in an investigation area as large as a park."

Phoenix said, "I think not, recall that Miss Skye is a seasoned detective. Even at Trucy's age, she was already talented. She helped me solve the SL-9 incident, a case which was solved under shaky grounds when Ema was only fourteen. Now if Miss Skye was sixteen still, there would be a good chance of overlooking it, but with her years of experience it is highly unlikely. With those glasses as well, I'd say close to impossible. The defense wishes to call Miss Skye to the stand."

Robin said, "So it has come to calling the other detective on the scene to the stand has it Mr. Wright?"

Phoenix said, "You have a problem with that?"

Robin said, "You have only found a small inconsistency and no true contradictions yet. Why should we indulge your fantasies any further?"

Phoenix said, "My goal is the truth of this matter. Those extra two bullets concern me and I want to know where they went. They could very well be key to solving this case."

Robin said, "Well we don't need her to take the stand, I already have her statements regarding the missing two bullets right here."

Phoenix thought, "She laid a trap for me? This young woman? Impressive..."

Robin pulled out the document and said, "No other bullets were found on the scene, however gunpowder residue was found on a pile of leaves that had been disturbed by something near the victim."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

 **Extension Push**

Phoenix rubbed his chin and then began to think hard. He had to turn his assumptions of the case upside down here. He began to think about the case in detail, "Okay so we have Athena who apparently fired a gun. No gunpowder residue was found on her person, however she was holding the gun. She picked up the gun in shock, that is what she said, so if I believe her, then it means that the two gunshots there were fired by someone else. Yet there is still two missing bullets and swelling around the bullet wound. This is disregarding the disrupted leaves with the gunpowder residue on them."

Robin said, "Are you done thinking Mr. Wright? Can we proceed to a verdict yet? It is clear that she is the guilty party, after all she harbored a deep resentment of him. That seems like a strong enough motive for murder to me, not to mention she was found holding a gun."

Phoenix said, "Before we proceed to a verdict, I assert that there are some unanswered questions that must be resolved."

Robin asked, "Such as?"

Phoenix tapped one of the documents and said, "First of all there is the fact that only two shots were fired, yet four shots were fired from the time it was purchased. This is a conundrum that must be resolved. Also why was no bullet found in those leaves and what disturbed them. Why was there gunpowder residue on the leaves with not reasonable explanation. There is also the fact that it appeared to not be Miss Cykes who purchased the gun, yet had her ID card and documentation. Finally there is the swelling around the bullet wound itself. Why is that there? A bullet wound should not cause that kind of reaction."

Robin wagged her finger, "Is it not possible the victim was allergic to the type of metal used in bullets?"

Phoenix said, "Perhaps, but I doubt the examiners would have missed a symptom such as that. It'd be listed on the Autopsy report."

Robin sighed and said, "You are determined to get more time, maybe to pull the same stunt you did with that diary page."

Phoenix glared and said, "That has been dealt with a long time ago. It was proven in court to be a set-up."

Robin said, "I might be alright with granting you an extra afternoon to discover the truth, however I'd need someone to keep an eye on your team. Despite the situation, I know that Miss Cykes' honor in court is unprecedented."

Apollo asked, "Then why are you pursuing her so adamantly?"

Robin said, "Because it's my j-o-b! If you want the extra day, that is fine, but Apollo Justice shall remain with Miss Cykes in detention!"

Phoenix asked, "Why Apollo?"

Robin smirked and said, "Because I want to see just what you will do without your star understudy beside you. Besides there can be some assurances that way. Miss Woods, explain if you would."

Juniper sighed and said, "Ever since the close of the Dark Age of the Law, the court system has been far stricter on extensions of trials. A new rule has been implemented that Defense attorneys and prosecuting attorneys must submit all new evidence before 6 in the evening. If it does not arrive there, the evidence will not be counted in court."

Phoenix said, "Six huh? Okay, but why Apollo in detention?"

Robin said, "Don't you get it yet Mr. Wright? I don't trust Apollo. He is close with Miss Cykes. He met her when she was young, and on top of that he is a new lawyer alongside her in your office. If he is in detention, that gives you more determination to get legitimate evidence."

Apollo said, "I'll do it."

Phoenix gaped and asked, "Wh-what? Apollo?"

Apollo said, "This way, I'll be able to be there for Athena while you search for evidence Mr. Wright. Besides, I've never really seen the detention center from the other side of the glass. I really don't mind at all, if that will make Miss Newman more comfortable with an extension, so be it."

Phoenix said, "Is this really legal? He hasn't done anything wrong."

Juniper said, "It wasn't actually our idea. It was Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth's idea."

Phoenix thought, "I'll have to have a chat with Edgeworth about this later." He said, "Did he say why?"

Juniper said, "Ironically, he said the same reason that Apollo just stated. He wanted someone there for Athena on the inside."

Robin smiled and said, "Besides, if I find out you've falsified evidence, I will have Mr. Justice's badge revoked. I'd give it to Juniper as a gift, she always wanted one of those badges."

Apollo asked, "Now I'd understand Mr. Wright's if he did that, but why mine?"

Robin laughed and said, "Surely you didn't forget already Mr. Justice. Guess you are already becoming an old man. You are the lead defense attorney on this case, therefore it is your responsibility. Do you understand yet Mr. Wright? If you do not follow procedure, Mr. Justice will be finished in law forever."

Phoenix said, "I won't fail to follow procedure, we worked hard to end the Dark Age of the Law, and I won't let it come back anytime soon."

Juniper said, "Bailiff, take Miss Cykes and Mr. Justice to the detention center, ensure they remain together while Mr. Wright and Miss Newman investigate together."

Robin paled and said, "T-Together? Why?"

Juniper smiled and said, "New policy, if a trial goes past the first day, the lead Prosecuting Attorney and lead Defense Attorney examine every angle of the case together. Try not to flirt too much you two." She banged her gavel and closed the proceedings then left the court room trying hard not to laugh at Robin's shocked face.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Phoenix blinked and looked at Miss Newman then said, "Guess we're partners for the day."

Robin stared at him then said, "Fine by me, at least this way I can keep an e-y-e on you!" She held out her hand and Phoenix shook it.

Trucy got off the witness stand and said, "Where are we starting the investigation?"

Phoenix said, "First, I want to question the other two witnesses."

Robin said, "Oh you know about them do you?"

Phoenix said, "Trucy informed me about them. There were two other people on the other side of the incident. I want to know who they are, and what they saw. Perhaps a different angle will grant us some perspective."

Robin frowned then said, "I still can't believe that Juniper thought we'd start flirting."

Phoenix smiled and said, "That's just her way, I've dealt with her a few times in the past. She's a sweet girl, but she seems to enjoy making you sweat a bit Robin."

Robin said, "Well she has been like that to me ever since she found out I was a girl."

Phoenix said, "Is that so? Well let's be off, I want to do some questioning and I also want to examine those leaves in more detail. Robin, I have one question, do you think Athena committed this crime?"

Robin said, "Not a chance she did it. As I said before, I will pursue her with all that I have, but that's because it is my job as prosecutor on the case. Believe me, if I had any say in it, I'd just drop this case like a bad habit."

Trucy said, "If you truly think that, then help us find the truth and submit the evidence properly by six."

She said, "You got it, I hope we do find something that can prove her innocence, I'd rather not send Athena to her death."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Athena sat down in a chair in the detention center and asked, "Apollo, you agreed fairly quickly to join me in here, any reason why?"

Apollo said, "You're my partner, why else Athena? I know you didn't do this, but you're still hiding something from us aren't you?"

Athena said, "My ID was stolen yesterday, what I didn't tell you was that my place was broken into the day before yesterday. I didn't see anything missing so I didn't report it."

Apollo gasped and said, "That could be critical, they may have obtained your ID then along with those papers.

Athena said, "Yes, but nothing else was disturbed. If they wanted those papers, they must have known exactly where to look, that is what scares me the most. It means it is someone that knows me."

Apollo asked, "What are you trying to imply here?"

Athena said, "Someone who knew me back when I was at the space center is involved with this, there is no question there. The real question is, who is it?"

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Thus ends Episode Two, I hope you all enjoyed. I hope the trial was okay, I tried to make it interesting, but it ended up just being a hashing of the facts. Rest assured, the case will likely be solved on the second trial date. Who is the mysterious woman who purchased the gun? What is the secret behind those leaves and most importantly how did the victim truly die? Find out in the next two episodes.


	3. Serenade Turnabout: Examination

**Phoenix Wright:** **Tides of Fate**

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright characters or the anything along those lines.

Original Characters created for cases are owned by me because I created them.

Let's continue where we left off, what a situation they are in. Apollo agreed to remain with Athena in the Detention center and his badge is on the line. Phoenix and Robin are going to be investigating together, what a pair this will make. Who was the woman who purchased the gun? How did the victim die and why were their leaves. Those were issues left unresolved in the case so far, not to mention the true killer of the victim.

Sorry about the length of this chapter, it's a bit longer than the first two, but it was a necessary evil (for explanation purposes later in the chapter).

Also, as a side note, the Phoenix Wright Anime has finally been started (episode three comes out on April 16th. That said, I have noticed a way in which they did the first trial that actually fits really well for a fanfiction. When the second trial date in this story begins, it will be done in the style used of the anime. Please do review and tell me which of the two styles you like better. If you like the first style used in the previous chapter, that one will be used in future courtroom battles. If the new one is more preferable by a vote, I will use that one. Your votes will directly impact how the courtroom proceeds from this point forward. As such, wait for chapter four to be released (which will spark the end of Turnabout Serenade) and then you can start your votes by either PM or Review (preferably Review though).

This is to give you the readers a more interactive experience with this story's development. It is merely a gift from me to you the fans of Phoenix Wright. It may be a modest gift, but it is the least I can do for this wonderful series and is done in honor of all the fans as well as the new anime that is being created.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

 **First Turnabout:** Serenade Turnabout

 **Episode Three:** Examination

Phoenix entered the Detention center with Robin, Maya and Trucy first. He saw Apollo and Athena talking and tapped on the glass.

Athena came running up and asked, "Find anything new Boss?"

Phoenix laughed for a moment then said, "Not yet Athena, I actually came to talk to you and Apollo about something. This case is nagging on me a lot, something isn't adding up."

Apollo said, "You mean the fact there were leaves on the victim's body as well as that disturbed pile of leaves with the gunpowder residue on it? That's been bothering me as well. Why would there be residue on leaves when it was a full ten feet away from the victim. It doesn't add up."

Athena said, "Maybe one of those four shots was into that pile of leaves. I have a theory, but it sounds crazy even to me."

Robin asked, "Well don't keep us in suspense Athena! Spill it!"

Athena crossed her arms and said, "Why would I tell you Robin? You're the prosecutor."

Phoenix said, "It's fine, she is joining me on the expedition. At least this way she will see all the evidence as it comes to light. Please go ahead."

Athena said, "Well, the gun was fired four times. This may sound crazy, but what if the first shot we all heard was someone firing a bullet into the leaves."

Phoenix asked, "What about the bullet in the tree then?"

Athena said, "Well that could have been shot there earlier before I arrived. Remember I didn't arrive until after that gun was purchased. It could very well have been shot in advance. It would also explain where one of the missing bullets went."

Phoenix thought then said, "I'm pretty sure Miss Skye would have found it, but I'll take another look at that pile of leaves to be safe, anything else?" He updated the map and waited.

Athena said ,"The second shot wasn't what killed the victim, otherwise I would be the culprit. My thoughts are that the final shot was fired somewhere nearby, a place that someone could take it from the scene before the police arrived."

Robin asked, "Then when did the victim die?"

Athena said, "Before I arrived in the park, it's the only explanation that would make me innocent and solve the mystery of the four bullets."

Robin thought for a moment then said, "R-e-a-l-l-y? How do you intend to prove that Athena?"

She sighed and said, "I don't know, but I am hoping you will find something Boss, you're my only hope here."

Phoenix placed his hand on the glass and said, "You know I will never give up on you Athena. I know you aren't the killer, and I intend to prove it tomorrow in court."

Apollo said, "There is something else that troubles me Phoenix."

Phoenix looked to him and said, "Oh? What may that be?"

Apollo said, "I overheard Gumshoe talking to the witnesses, yet their statements are a little different than what Simon and Trucy have said. Apparently one of them heard three shots."

Phoenix thought for a moment then said, "How can that be? They arrived when Simon and Trucy did."

Apollo said, "Unless one of them is lying about the third bullet. We had best be careful, for if they have an explanation towards one of those bullets, then our case could fall apart."

Phoenix looked at Athena who was biting her lip apprehensively. He asked, "Athena, you've been nervous ever since Apollo mentioned that, feel like sharing?"

Athena said, "Just as I was entering the park, I think I remembered hearing a gunshot go off, but I thought it was just a car backfiring. What if it was the bullet that went into the tree?"

Phoenix said, "It's possible, but the timing of your arrival and the gun's purchase is so close. Assuming that whoever is responsible started just after the gun was purchased, they had at most half an hour before you arrived. Perhaps they had already killed the victim and was planting the bullet in the tree just as you arrived."

Athena nodded and said, "Yes, but what I still don't understand is, why go through all the trouble of setting up this elaborate crime? If they wanted me out of the way, they could have just shot me then and there. Another thing is, why this particular man? What did they have against him?"

Phoenix shook his head and said, "That, I don't know Athena. Maybe they had nothing against him, but knew that you did somehow. You did say your place was broken into, but nothing was disturbed. Perhaps they knew of your dislike of the victim and decided to use that as an advantage. You did say that you believed he was working with the Phantom, perhaps they felt he was a risk and decided to kill him and frame you so that you'd take the fall. If I were a spy, that's what I'd do."

Apollo said, "That would make sense. Kill someone who knows too much and take down one of the few people who can identify spies by the voice in their heart. Of course we have no proof of this yet."

Phoenix said, "Regardless of the circumstances involved her, I do not believe the killer is working alone. Someone knew Athena well and helped whoever it is commit this crime. There was not enough time for one person to set this whole thing up alone. Not to mention the fact that the victim's body was on the scene." He thought hard then said, "I may have a theory, but I don't know how valid it is yet."

Athena gasped then said, "Do tell me Boss, come on!"

Phoenix said, "This is just a theory mind you, but what if Athena is right? The victim was already dead when Athena arrived. The true killer must have found some way to make it seem like Athena killed him, hence the bullet in the tree. That was likely the shot you heard when you entered the park Athena. What I don't get is where the killer hid the body and how the blood was made to pool where it did. It should have come out when he was shot, not after the final shot was fired."

Athena said, "I think the only way to know that for certain is to examine the scene more carefully and search around the vicinity."

Robin nodded and said, "I agree with you there Athena."

Athena said, "I can't wait for this to be resolved and the issue of the phantom to finally be behind me."

Apollo held his wrist and said, "Athena, my bracelet just reacted, what are you hiding from me?"

Athena gasped then said, "N-Nothing Apollo."

Phoenix said, "Athena, if you know anything, no matter how slight, tell us, it may help put together some of these riddles."

Athena sighed and said, "Damn it Apollo, I didn't want to tell him."

Apollo said, "Sorry Athena, but he's doing the investigating for me, if anyone needs to know, its him."

Athena said, "Do you remember how my mother mentioned there were more Phantoms out there?"

Phoenix nodded and said, "I recall her mentioning that when she was talking to you, what about it Athena?"

Athena held out her phone and said, "I got a strange call two nights ago, this was right after my place had been broken into."

Phoenix said, "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner? Did you record it?"

Athena grinned and said, "I always record my phone calls, especially the ones from Apollo."

Apollo paled and asked, "Why would you record my phone call in particular Athena?"

Athena said, "None of your business Apollo, I have my reasons, or did you forget the fact that you turned on me because of Clay Terran's death."

Apollo groaned and held his head then said, "Not fair Athena, you said it was very touching what I did."

Athena said, "Oh it was, but it doesn't change the fact that it happened. Ever since my mother's passing, I have recorded all my phone calls, so I listen back on them sometimes, however the ones from you always cheer me up when I am depressed."

Apollo blinked then thought, "I wonder why that is?"

Phoenix cleared his throat and said, "When you two are done, I'd like to know what was said in that call Athena."

Athena said, "Hang on, I'll send it to your phone." She pressed some buttons and a beep appeared on Phoenix's phone.

He flipped through the messages and found one that had a sound file. He played it out loud.

"Miss Cykes, you have only one option available to you at this time. Leave this city and never look back, or the consequences will be dire."

Athena's voice came from the message, "Who is this? Were you the one that broke into my place?"

The voice spoke, "Maybe, maybe not, that is hardly your concern now is it? Know that we have the knowledge of all that is precious to you, and you will lose it all soon enough if you fail to heed my warning." The message ended there.

Athena shook slightly and said, "I didn't want to bring it up to you Boss, I really didn't. It was only under intense stares from Apollo that I told him."

Phoenix said, "You're afraid for us, aren't you Athena?"

She nodded and said, "I don't want to see anyone else get hurt. Boss, do you know where Simon is?"

Phoenix said, "I'll give him a call and tell him to come down to the detention center, I take it you want to warn him about the message?"

She said, "That's right I do, he is like an older brother to me. Could you warn Juniper for me Robin?"

Robin said, "I am already on that, I was about to press send on the message, so she could hear it for herself. As the judge of the case, I want her to be especially careful if someone is out for blood Athena."

Phoenix's phone suddenly started ringing. He said, "Excuse me everyone, I have to take this, its from my daughter." He exited the detention center and answered the phone, "Yes Trucy, what is it?"

Pearl said, "Mr. Nick, it's terrible! I just found Trucy, she's...she's been shot!"

Phoenix clenched the phone tightly and said, "What do you mean shot? Where is she now Pearls? Answer me!"

Pearl said, "She was rushed to Hickfield Medical Clinic. I was just on my way over there, I saw her phone and knew I had to let you know."

Phoenix said, "Don't let them get rid of that bullet, do you hear me Pearls? It could be a vital clue."

Pearl said, "I understand Mr. Nick, is Mystic Maya there? Is she alright?"

Phoenix said, "She's with me in the detention center, I will have her remain with Athena and Apollo for the time being. Ironically the safest place for anyone right now may very well be in police custody. I am coming over there right now." He hung up the phone and entered the center.

Athena studied him and asked, "What happened Boss? You look so shaken."

Apollo said, "Yeah, I've never seen you like this."

Phoenix sat down on a bench and said, "It's Trucy, she was shot not too long ago."

Athena's hand went to her mouth in horror and whispered, "Is it because I didn't leave town? Maybe the killer is after more close to me. Boss I-"

Phoenix stood up and slammed his hand on the counter and said, "Don't you dare apologize Athena, you did nothing wrong. I will catch this bastard if it is the last thing I do! No one hurts my friends and family, especially not my team! I need to make some calls, Maya I want you to remain here with the police."

Maya shook her head and said, "I'm coming with you."

Phoenix stared at her with a look that made her freeze in her tracks. He said, "Absolutely not Maya! I am going to pick up Pearls and bring her here as well. As far as I am concerned, anyone connected to Athena and myself is to remain here in the Detention Center. I will have Edgeworth bring a protection detail here immediately. Trucy has already been shot, probably because she knew too much. I will not put anyone else in danger."

Maya said, "What about you Nick? I don't want to see anything happen to you, please don't go out there alone, I couldn't bear it if you got hurt as well."

Phoenix drew Maya into a hug and whispered, "I will be fine, don't worry about me." He said, "Robin, let's go, we have investigating to do, and I need to check on Pearls and my daughter, do you have a car?"

Robin said, "Of course I do, we will swing by where your daughter is first and check on her. I met Trucy once before the trial and she was so nice to me."

The two left, leaving Maya, Athena and Apollo behind.

Maya whispered, "Be careful Nick..."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Robin drove quickly through the streets and came across Pearl who was racing for the bus station. She stopped and said, "Hi there, need a lift Pearl?"

Pearl looked at her then saw Phoenix in the front seat with her and said, "Yes please, I want to check on Trucy."

Phoenix said, "The only place you are going Pearls is to the detention center with Maya. I don't want anyone else I care about in danger because of this case. If you want to know why I am doing that, ask Athena when you arrive." He helped her in then they returned to the detention center and once Pearl was inside, they drove to the clinic.

Robin and Phoenix hurried inside to find that a nurse was waiting for them.

The nurse said, "Mr. Phoenix Wright and Miss Newman I presume? A bit of an age gap for a couple, wouldn't you say?"

Phoenix said, "She's not my girlfriend, never-mind that, where is my daughter?"

The nurse said, "She is in room 22-B, come along now."

The two followed the nurse, but Phoenix was wary of this. He thought, "How did she know I was coming?"

When they entered, Phoenix saw that Trucy was hooked up to a machine. The nurse whispered, "She hasn't woken up since she was shot, the bullet didn't hit any vital organs, so we were about to remove the bullet."

Phoenix said, "Do it, I want to see this bullet for myself."

The doctor came in and about ten minutes later, they returned with a bullet in a bag.

Phoenix took the bag and compared it to the bullets on the scene and said, "This isn't from the same gun, however...it looks familiar to me for some reason." He thought back then gasped, "It's the same bullet type that hit the oxygen canister in the case of Clay Terran. This is a ten caliber bullet."

The nurse said, "That's what it appears to be, do you want to see her?"

Phoenix nodded and entered the room. He sat down in a chair and took his daughter's hand and said, "I'm sorry Trucy, I should have had you wait in the detention center with Athena and Apollo."

Trucy's voice came out of her mouth, "It's alright Daddy, I will be just fine. I just am tired is all."

Phoenix gasped and saw that his daughter had woken up and sighed in relief and asked, "What happened?"

Trucy softly said, "When I came out of the courtroom, I started to head back to the office. Then, I heard someone coming up from behind me. I turned and just as I did so, I heard a bang. I fell to the ground, then woke up with you here."

Phoenix held her hand tighter and said, "Did you manage to get a look at who shot you?"

Trucy said, "All I could tell for certain was that it was a man. I didn't get a good look though because he reacted so fast."

Phoenix kissed her on top of her forehead and said, "I will get to the bottom of all of this." He looked at the nurse.

She said, "Your daughter will be fine now that she has woken up. We want to keep her here overnight to make certain there is nothing else wrong with her, after that she can be returned to your custody."

Phoenix pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and wrote down a number. He handed it to her and said, "When she is ready ,call my cell and I will have her picked up."

The nurse nodded then left the room with the phone number.

Trucy held her father's hand and said, "Focus on the case Daddy, I will be just fine. Athena needs you."

Phoenix asked, "What about you?"

Trucy said, "No killer would be stupid enough to attempt to get me in this hospital, there are cameras everywhere. Anyone suspicious would be stopped by security. When I am ready, you will be called and we can find a place for me to be safe."

Phoenix smiled and stroked his daughter's cheek with his spare hand and said, "What did I do to deserve such a wonderful girl for a daughter?"

Trucy said, "I don't know, maybe lose the case my father was the defendant on and have your badge revoked for falsified evidence? Does that ring any bells?"

Phoenix laughed and said, "If you are talking back, then you will be fine soon enough Trucy. I will see you soon." He looked to Robin who was staring at Trucy.

Robin asked, "Miss Wright, I have one question for you, this man who attacked you, what did he look like?"

Trucy said, "I said that I don't know, I didn't get a good look at him."

Robin said, "I studied law for a number of years and graduated top of the class. Do you really think I can't spot someone lying when they are?"

Phoenix gasped and asked, "She's lying?"

Robin nodded and said, "I can't prove it, mind you but notice the fact that she gripped your hand tighter when I called her out on lying? She just proved to me that she was."

Phoenix turned to Trucy and asked, "Is that true Trucy?"

Trucy said, "I don't know who he was, but I did see him hanging around Athena's apartment the night before we went to the opera. I didn't see what he was up to, I was going to visit Apollo at the time. I was worried about something and couldn't sleep. He said his door was always open, so I didn't hesitate to visit."

Phoenix asked, "So the man who attacked you is the same one that you saw outside Athena's apartment, you're certain?"

Trucy said, "I'm positive it was him, he was wearing the exact same outfit, the exact same green trench-coat."

Phoenix thought, "Wait a moment, that sounds familiar." He pulled out his phone and made a call. He said, "Hey Gumshoe, I have a question for you, or rather my daughter does." He handed Trucy the phone.

Trucy asked, "Detective, didn't you say that your trench-coat was missing from your house?"

Gumshoe said, "Yeah pal, did you find it?"

Trucy answered, "I might have actually. Were you aware I was shot earlier today after I left the courtroom?"

Gumshoe said, "No I did not know that pal, are you alright?"

Trucy said, "I'm fine, just a little tired. However something strange about the person who shot me, he was wearing a green trench-coat, it looked almost brand new. The same man is someone I spotted outside Athena's apartment a few nights ago."

Gumshoe said, "Wait, so he's wearing an almost brand new green trench-coat, tell me did it have a G on the front of it?"

Trucy said, "Yes it did, I'm guessing that stands for Gumshoe."

Gumshoe said, "Whoever that guy is, he has my trench-coat pal."

Trucy said, "I don't know why he has it, but he does, and he was seen near the defendant's house the night before we all went to the opera."

Gumshoe said, "I will do some investigating pal, I am just questioning the witnesses to the park crime at the moment."

Trucy said, "No rush, I will be doing my magic act soon enough." She hung up and handed the phone back to her father.

Phoenix looked at his daughter and asked, "Are you certain you're going to be alright?"

Trucy laughed and said, "I'll be up and using my tricks in no time Daddy, now get out there and save Athena. Apollo would be depressed if she were put away for murder after all."

Phoenix smiled and rubbed the top of her head then said, "I will return as soon as I can." He turned to Robin and said, "What could be possibly be missing in this case? Something is off and I need to figure out what it is."

Robin said, "Currently, the only thing stopping Athena from being locked away until she gets executed is a lack of e-v-i-d-e-n-c-e to prove her innocence. All you have is some gunpowder burn on leaves and extra shots fired from a gun. I can already tell you that we have a solution for that problem."

Phoenix said, "Oh? What may that solution be?"

Robin wagged her finger and said, "It's a s-e-c-r-e-t!" She laughed softly until she saw Trucy staring at her. She froze and said, "Don't look at me that way Miss Wright, I am only doing my job as prosecutor."

Trucy glared harder and said, "So long as your goal is the truth and only that, I will not hold anything against you. If, for whatever reason, you stray from that path, I will never forgive you!"

Phoenix said, "That will do Trucy, we are leaving now." He took Robin out of the room and headed off to investigate further. Their first stop, the Prosecutor's office to speak to the witnesses in the case.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Meanwhile back at the Detention center...

Pearl was sitting on the bench and checking out the pamphlet of the park. She was staring at the map in particular. It was a copy of the same one Phoenix had in his possession, with the locations of things marked on it as well. She looked over at Maya who was waiting for Phoenix to return. She said, "You should try to relax Mystic Maya, after all it's Mr. Nick."

Maya said, "That's precisely why I am so worried. He has a habit of rushing into things, like he did when he tried to make it to the other side of that burning bridge to save me. He nearly died back then Pearly, how can I not be worried/ How am I supposed to remain calm?"

Pearl said, "By believing in him, that he knows what he is doing."

Maya sighed and rubbed the younger woman's head softly and said, "You always know just what to say, don't you Pearly?"

Pearl smiled and said, "Maybe, but then again, I know Mr. Nick almost as well as you do. I've known him since I was a little girl. He opened my eyes to just how cruel this world can be and yet he still fights to try and protect people who cannot save themselves."

Apollo, from behind the glass, said, "Pearls is right Maya. Mr. Wright has never let us down before and I doubt he is about to start now."

The door opened and Phoenix walked in with Robin beside him. He said, "Well Trucy is going to be alright, the bullet was not a large one. To top that off, it missed anything vital. She will be coming to the Detention center once her wound heals. However this is something that disturbs me. Do you remember that bullet we found during Clay Terran's case? The one that eventually cracked the case for us I mean."

Athena said, "You mean that ten caliber bullet? Yes I remember it, what about it?"

Phoenix held up a bag and said, "This bullet was removed from Trucy, the same caliber as the one used in the Clay Terran case."

Apollo's eyes widened as he saw it then said, "Are you telling me someone with a spy gun shot her?"

Phoenix said, "That's what I currently believe, yes. It seems that Athena and Metis weren't wrong. That incident isn't over yet, but currently I don't have enough evidence to prove a spy was behind it."

A female voice spoke up, "Now Phoenix, you should know better than to just give up when a new lead rears its head."

Phoenix froze in spot. A tear slowly slid down his cheek as he recognized the voice. He hadn't heard it in over nine years, but he could never forget her voice. Another tear slid down his other cheek.

Athena asked, "What's wrong Boss?"

Phoenix whispered, "That voice...Mia..." He turned to look at Maya, to find she had channeled her older sister.

Mia said, "Come now Phoenix, don't sound so shocked, did you really think that I would abandon you at this critical moment?"

Phoenix wiped his eyes and said, "Chief...I haven't seen you in over nine years, of course I'd get emotional. I mean I-"

Mia held up her hand and said, "Don't you dare go on about that again Phoenix. You saved Maya, exposed that scumbag White's misdeeds with your own hands and even tracked down the true killer of DL-6, thus saving my mother's reputation. In my eyes you are a hero, and Maya thinks the same way."

Phoenix slammed his fist onto the counter, causing everyone to jump. He said, "I am no hero and you know it." He turned and said, "I am leaving for the crime scene right away, if you wish to join me, then come along later Chief." He walked out of the detention center.

Mia turned to Pearl and asked, "Something happen I am unaware of?"

Pearl softly said, "His daughter was shot while he was investigating this case and he has been a bit moody ever since. It seems he is afraid that anyone connected to this case and himself is in grave danger. He even dragged us all here in an effort to protect us."

Mia sighed and said, "Vintage Phoenix right there. He loves everyone he is connected with, even his idiot of a friend Harry Butz."

Athena started to giggle and said, "Really? That's his name?"

Pearl grinned and said, "Actually, his name is Larry. You always did get his name wrong."

Mia said, "Either way, Phoenix always was a little emotional, sometimes too much for his own good. No matter what Maya and I say, he has always blamed himself for my death."

Pearl said, "He spoke with me at length in private about that when I turned fourteen as I pressured him to talk about it. He had distanced himself somewhat from Mystic Maya at that point."

Mia said, "Oh? What was his reason?"

Pearl said, "He said it was because of all the things he had done during his career. The presentation of forged evidence eight years ago, the events he went through ten years ago during the Nickel Samurai case, and of course your death Mystic Mia. He felt like he hadn't handled it properly, like he had failed to protect Maya and you."

Mia shook her head and said, "Sometimes he can be an idiot. He really doesn't realize just what he did for Maya and myself, not to mention you. He's more a Fey than he realizes."

Pearl whispered, "Then of course there is Dahlia and Iris. He felt like an idiot when he found out about the switch between the two of them and how they were nothing alike, yet he couldn't see it when she was on the stand. I think that was the start of it, then your death and Maya's repeated false convictions, and even the death of Mystic Misty herself. He has blamed himself for it all, but I think the final straw involved no one from the Fey Clan."

Mia whispered, "Diego...that really tore him up didn't it."

Pearl nodded then heard a voice clearing sound.

Athena placed her hands on her hips, "Mind filling US in? Jeez, you two have been doing nothing but whispering to each other for the past five minutes! Come on already, like what the hell Mia?"

Mia turned to look at her and said, "Maya did tell me you were a fiery one Miss Cykes, I see she wasn't exaggerating." Her look turned to a warm one and said, "You remind me of myself when I was your age. Very well, but it will take a while, I will let Pearl fill you in. Miss Newman and I will head to the crime scene and meet up with Phoenix."

Apollo grinned and said, "Bet those two were lovers."

Mia froze at the door and said, "Never happened Mr. Justice. Phoenix and I were colleagues, nothing more."

Apollo said, "Really, because you're lying to me. You can't fool me, you instinctively held onto your collar when you said nothing more. That was where your lawyer badge once resided if I'm not mistaken."

Mia turned and said, "Cheeky, aren't you Mr. Justice. You want the truth, fine I'll tell you. I had a huge crush on him when we worked together. He was handsome and an enthusiastic young man. He also loved all those around him and protected everyone as best he could. Hell, he even protected his rival Miles Edgeworth. This turned into a true friendship and the two have worked together to protect the world of law ever since. This is why they were able to bring a resolution to not only DL-6, but SL-9 and UR-1 together. They even took on the case that led to Diego's incarceration. If you want to know what happened there, ask Pearl."

Athena asked, "Only one other question, why didn't you two pursue a relationship?"

Mia softly said, "I wanted to, more than you could possibly know, however my life was cut short. You see the very night I had invited Maya to the office, I was going to tell her about my feelings for Phoenix, as well as give her evidence that would put away Redd White for good. On top of that, I was going to treat both of them to dinner and tell Phoenix about my feelings. Unfortunately, White got wind of my plans, minus the feelings for Phoenix of course, thanks to placing a wire tap on my phone. He showed up about three minutes before Maya and killed me then and there. When Maya came onto the scene, my body was already starting to grow cold, so excuse me if I didn't want to dwell on feelings that can never be reciprocated now." She spun and left the Detention Center with Robin beside her.

Apollo whispered, "Guess we touched on a nerve of hers. I didn't think that Miss Cool as a cucumber Mia Fey had a hot button topic, but I guess that would be her sister and Phoenix."

Athena said, "Yeah, I'm surprised Boss hasn't found himself a wife yet."

Pearl said, "Oh I don't know about that either, maybe he's just waiting for the right one to come along."

Athena caught Pearl's blush and said, "Oh you are NOT thinking of that are you Pearls?"

Pearl's blush turned darker and said, "Of course not! He's like a father to me, that's sick Athena!"

Athena chuckled and said, "Couldn't resist Pearls, sorry."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Upon entering the park, Phoenix noticed that the leaves had been sectioned off and Ema was standing there looking at them intently. He knew he had to wait for Robin to show up, so he figured he'd tease Ema a little. He sneaked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Ema jumped nearly a foot in the air and spun around ready to attack whoever it was who was touching her, then saw it was Phoenix. She frowned and shouted, "Don't DO that Phoenix, you know how jumpy I can get."

Phoenix laughed softly and said, "Sorry Ema, I couldn't resist. You alright?"

Ema took a chip out of her bag and said, "Yeah, but you scared me you big jackass!"

Phoenix gave her a hug and said, "Yes, but you know I mean no real harm by it."

Ema hugged him back and said, "I know, but still, its mean Phoenix!"

Phoenix chuckled then said, "I guess it doesn't matter if I do a little investigating, you're here after all. Is something troubling you Ema?"

Ema sighed and popped the chip in her mouth, then after she had finished it she said, "I don't know, something isn't adding up compared to my original investigation."

Mia called out, "Phoenix, you just couldn't resist running ahead of us, could you?"

Phoenix spun and saw that Robin and Mia had arrived. He hung his head and found he didn't have the words to convey anything to Mia.

She smiled and said, "It's fine Phoenix, I know how much pressure you're under right now. I missed you as well."

Phoenix said, "We will discuss it later, what did you find out Ema?"

Ema said, "No matter how hard I try, I can't find the forth bullet that was fired, however I did find the third one finally."

Phoenix blinked and said, "You did? Where was it?"

Ema said, "It was actually hidden in the leaves. I had checked it at first and didn't find it, but a more thorough check with my x-ray glasses found them."

Phoenix chuckled and said, "You always did love your scientific gadgets didn't you? Let me guess, you built them yourself?"

Ema gasped and asked, "How did you know that?"

Phoenix smiled and said, "Remember I have known you since you were Trucy's age currently. Even back then you loved Science with a passion and were determined to prove things through scientific means."

Ema grinned and said, "You always were a shrewd observation expert, weren't you? Yeah I wanted to ensure I'd never miss a thing, unlike that fool Bobby Fulbright or Dick Gumshoe."

Phoenix blinked then said, "I thought you and Detective Gumshoe were friends?"

Ema scoffed and said, "Him? Not a chance in hell! I'd never trust him to investigate a crime scene alone, yet he got promoted to Chief Detective, why I ask you? He isn't half the investigator I am."

Phoenix chuckled then admonished her, "Now now Ema, you know that isn't nice."

Ema pouted and said, "Fine, but I will have my rant about that guy later. It's weird that the third bullet is in the leaves though, I mean it was like the bullet was fired right up close, but the only time Miss Cykes was near those leaves was after she was close to the victim's body. The problem lies with the timing. The witnesses came right as she was near the body, and no third shot was heard."

Phoenix said, "You have the gun on you right now right?"

Ema nodded and said, "Mr. Edgeworth brought it over, said the defense may need it for an examination. That man is such a mystery to me sometimes."

Phoenix put on a pair of gloves and took the gun from her. He checked the chamber and said, "Definitely four bullets missing, let me test something." He placed the safety on and walked over to where the victim stood. He said, "Mia, would you stand where Athena was supposedly standing according to her statement that is on record?"

Mia said, "The safety had BETTER be on that thing Phoenix, I'm in Maya's body after all!"

Phoenix said, "Don't worry it is, my finger won't even touch the trigger just in case though."

Mia frowned then walked over and stood in position.

Phoenix raised the gun to point at her then said, "Interesting...I see something down the line of the sight." He looked past Mia and saw a sign that was near the entrance of the park that said, "Yield". He walked over to there with Robin following him.

Robin gasped as she looked at the sign, "Ema, come here right now!"

Ema ran over and took a look then said, "The forth bullet, it's right there in the Yield Sign." She put on a glove and removed it from the sign then marked it on the map.

Phoenix walked back to where the victim stood and pointed the gun at Mia, then moved his aim slightly to the left so that the bullet would miss her if it had been fired. It was dead in line with the bullet in the yield sign. He said, "Just as I thought, I think I just about have this riddle solved, save for one thing, where the victim really was."

Robin blinked then asked, "What do you mean Mr. Wright?"

Phoenix pulled out the map with his spare hand and opened it. He said, "Take a close look at where the four bullets were found. One was in the heart of Edgar Ora Chest, one was in the leaves, one was in that sign and the final one was in a tree behind the victim. Now assuming there was only one gun on the scene and seeing as all the bullets match in size and caliber as well as the ballistics would likely prove that to be true as well, how did the one behind the victim get there."

Mia said, "That would be an impossible feat, unless both the victim and Miss Cykes fired the gun that day."

Phoenix said, "Precisely, yet the witnesses only heard two shots go off. Presumably they were both fired by the defendant which would explain the tree and the bullet in the victim, but what about the other two bullets, when were they fired?" He went over to the leaves and picked up a leaf and stared at it, almost hoping it would supply him with answers. He whispered, "What if the killer in this case acted the same as the killer in the lake murder during the case where we solved DL-6." He turned to Mia and asked, "What do you think?"

Mia looked at him and said, "I think you are onto something Phoenix with this line of thought. Those two bullets were fired at some point, and one is a direct contradiction to Miss Cykes holding that gun. According to the evidence, it would appear that a shot was fired from the gun at Miss Cykes and she disarmed the victim, then shot him. However that doesn't fit the autopsy report. There is no evidence of disarming being done on the victim prior to his death."

Phoenix said, "Then what the hell is going on? This bullet in the yield sign directly contradicts the prosecution's claim that Athena brought the gun and used it with two shots to kill the victim."

Mia knelt on the ground and said, "Hang on a minute, the dragging from the leaves, maybe, just maybe..." She slowly stood and said, "I think I may have the answer, but I want to see if you can come to it yourself."

Phoenix sighed and said, "Always were hard boss, weren't you Chief?"

Mia laughed and said, "Maybe so, but you know all too well why."

Phoenix chuckled then looked at Robin who was taking a close look at the scene and asked, "Something on your mind Robin?"

Robin said, "It just occurred to me, we now have the four bullets, and yet they contradict each other as you said. The real question we should be asking ourselves is why do the bullet locations contradict one another."

Mia said, "Actually, we shouldn't ask ourselves that, rather we should be asking ourselves, "Why do the second two bullets exist in the first place.""

Phoenix said, "I see where you're going with this. Let's say for argument's sake that it was Athena who fired the gun. There should only be one, maybe two bullets on the scene. Yet there is one in the leaves and the one in the sign. These two, especially the sign, contradict each other." He gasped then asked, "Robin, no one checked the offices around here right? What if one of those offices were the true murder scene?"

Robin shook her head and said, "That would be impossible, how do you explain the blood of the victim at the scene? It was under the body, so if a killer were to stage that, it would take time. That is something they did not have as they had less than a minute to set up the scene. They didn't have time."

Phoenix said, "Maybe, or maybe not. I am going to investigate some offices around here. I have a hunch behind this case and I think it is right." He turned and walked off to enter the nearest office.

Ema stayed behind to keep the crime scene secured as Robin and Mia followed Phoenix.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Meanwhile, across town...

Edgeworth was sitting in a chair at his office. He sipped on a cup of tea until the phone rang. He picked up the receiver and answered, "Edgeworth speaking."

A voice said, "Mr. Edgeworth, I highly suggest you call off the crime scene investigation, lest something final were to befall a few of the members."

Edgeworth froze then asked, "Who is this?"

The line went dead. He bit his lip then he called Phoenix's number.

Phoenix was about to enter an office when his phone rang. He answered it and said, "What is it Edgeworth? We are onto something."

Edgeworth said, "Wright, you have to get out of there right now! I just got a threatening phone call."

Phoenix moved slightly away from the door and motioned for the two girls to hide themselves in the bushes. When they were in position he said, "What did the person say?"

Edgeworth said, "That something final was about to befall members of the investigation team."

Phoenix said, "I can't stop now Edgeworth, you know me!"

Edgeworth said, "At least send the others back to the detention center."

Phoenix said, "Very well..." He looked to Mia and Robin and said, "Orders from Edgeworth, you two are to return to the detention center immediately."

Mia said, "Now hold on just a min-"

Phoenix stared at Mia with a look that harbored no arguments and said, "Mia, you may be dead, but never forget whose body you are in. I failed to protect you, I WILL NOT fail to protect Maya! Is that clear Mia?"

Mia swallowed hard then sighed and said, "Fine, but promise me you will be alright."

Phoenix said, "I will have Edgeworth on the line while I examine this scene. Whatever is going on, we are being watched, hence the call to his office. Edgeworth, I am not setting foot in there until a police detail shows up. I just know that this office is the true crime scene and I am making the killer a bit nervous."

Edgeworth said, "I already signaled for them to arrive. They should be there within five minutes, one is arriving to take Miss Newman and your partner back to the Detention center."

Phoenix said, "I take it Franziska is heading this force."

Edgeworth said, "Yes, she is one of the few people I know that has taken a bullet and still been more than willing to fight. Stay on the line until their arrival."

Phoenix heard sirens in the distance and said, "I can hear them coming, still something isn't right. There are no birds around here."

Edgeworth said, "Get down Wright, if there are no birds, then the killer could very well be nearby."

Phoenix dove to the ground and a second later a gunshot went off. It buried itself into his shoulder and he cried out in pain. A man walked up who was wearing a mask and holding a tiny gun, very similar to the Earth Emblem Gun from the Clay Terran case. He pointed it at Phoenix's head and said, "Your investigation...is over..."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Another gunshot rang out and a bullet buried itself in the ground between the two of them. Franziska was standing behind a smoking gun. She smirked and said, "Foolish coming out into the open like that. Drop the gun and prepare for your punishment."

Phoenix, who had been holding his shoulder since he was shot, slowly got to his feet and said, "You're finished! You won't escape from us."

The man laughed and said, "Won't escape? Fools, you are nothing before my organization." He held up his wrist and fired above him. A wire shot out and wrapped around a lamp post overhead and he swung away, getting one hundred feet away in a second then he took off.

Franziska called out, "The suspect is fleeing the park via the west pathways, track him down." She knelt and looked at Phoenix's injury and said, "Looks like it didn't shatter the bone, you should be fine. Keep pressure on it Phoenix Wright."

Phoenix chuckled and said, "You never did kick that bad habit of calling people by their full names, did you Franziska?" He saw she was about to leave then said, "Thanks, I owe you one."

Franziska said, "Don't mention it, ever."

Phoenix laughed and said, "Never change do you?" He went towards the office again and heard a gun click behind him. He turned and saw that she had a gun pointed at him. He asked, "Something wrong?"

Franziska said, "The only place you are going is the hospital, I will enter the office and investigate on your behalf Phoenix Wright."

Phoenix said, "Sorry, can't do that Franziska. That man wanted me to stay out of this office for a reason and I am not about to-"

A soft hand went on his uninjured shoulder. He saw it was Mia who said, "Enough, let Franziska and I take it from here, I agree with her on this one. Go with Miss Newman to the hospital."

Phoenix said, "But Chief I-"

Mia said, "NOW Phoenix! I already know how Maya would react, she'd drag you there kicking and screaming to that hospital. Go or I will let her out and see what has happened to you. Do you want Maya to see you like this?"

Phoenix sighed and said, "You always drove a hard bargain, but I am taking the defense bench tomorrow."

Mia said, "Maybe, maybe not. Either way, you are going there now."

Phoenix asked, "Just be careful Mia, I don't want to see anything happen."

Mia said, "Something has already happened Phoenix, you got shot! Maya would be frantic right now if she knew and you KNOW it!" She found something placed in her hand by Phoenix. She asked, "Wait, isn't this a Megatama?"

Phoenix smiled and said, "If you're taking over the investigation on my behalf, it only is fitting that you have this item on you. It is Maya's originally anyway. Not to mention Pearl herself channeled her spiritual energy into it."

Mia softly said, "I haven't seen one of these in years. I used to carry one with me before I left my village to become a lawyer."

Phoenix said, "I know, Maya told me. Be careful Mia, I don't want anything to happen to your spirit or Maya's body." He went into the police escort car with Robin beside him.

Robin said, "Don't worry, your friend there may seem different, but she's experienced."

Phoenix said, "Yes, but while investigating someone probably less dangerous, she was killed before. She's now in Maya's body, so if she dies in that body-"

Robin finished, "Then Maya dies with her, I know you're concerned, but she will have Franziska with her. The two of them together will be safe, after all she has training."

Phoenix rested his head on the window as the car drove off.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Inside the office...

Mia held the Megatama close to her chest as she began to investigate. It looked like a run of the mill office, and very little was disturbed. That alone made her wonder why the killer was so intent on protecting this place. She put on a glove and turned on the light while Franziska watched the door and windows.

Franziska pulled out her radio and said, "Have you caught him yet?"

An officer said, "No, he seems to have vanished completely."

Franziska said, "Get back to the office at my location immediately then. If you cannot find him, he may return to attack. I'd rather not fight this guy alone."

The officer said, "Will do Boss." The line clicked off and the officer began ordering the police to halt the search and to protect the office. Within a few minutes, there were thirty officers guarding the place. Three more went inside to stay near Franziska.

Mia blinked as she saw something on the ground and said, "Interesting..." She knelt and picked it up with her glove and said, "It is a letter, addressed to the victim no less." She put on her second glove and began to read.

"Come to the office in the park alone, lest you wish your secret involving Miss Cykes to become public knowledge. Come at precisely three am."

Franziska asked, "What secret may that be?"

Mia said, "Something he did to her when she was eleven years old."

Franziska paled and said, "He didn't, what a sick freak!"

Mia nodded and said, "I think we just found out that the victim was in this very office the morning of the murder, he must have been desperate to protect that from getting out, so he must have followed it completely."

Franziska said, "Wait, it said we? That means there's an accomplice. Could Miss Cykes be the accomplice? After all someone who looked very similar to her purchased the gun."

Mia said, "I don't know, but one thing I do know is that this clue is huge. It may be the break we are looking for." She looked over and saw a drawer was slightly ajar. She pulled it open and looked inside and said, "Interesting little item to be sitting in here." She picked up a rubber cork that had a bit of dried blood on the end. Her response was to place it in a bag and hand it to an officer and said, "Get that examined right away, I want to know if that is the victim's blood or not. I think I may have this whole case figured out now."

Franziska blinked and asked, "What do you mean?"

Mia said, "I won't know for certain until the results from the tests are done on that cork, but I think that was the item he didn't want us to find, the reason he shot Miss Wright and Phoenix as well. He was determined to get that cork back at all costs. What I don't understand is why he didn't just pick it up while the trial was going on this morning."

Franziska said, "Maybe he forgot about it?"

Mia shook her head and said, "Impossible, there is no way he forgot or he wouldn't have shot Miss Wright earlier this afternoon. He was up to something beforehand. The fact we don't know what it is concerns me greater than anything else right now."

Franziska said, "You don't think he plans to bomb something do you?"

Mia said, "It's a possibility, I need to get Apollo out of Detention right away. I may need his power to figure out a few things about this case.

An officer from outside called out, "Hey, you can't go in there, it's an investigation."

A female voice said, "Bite me, I'm going in anyways."

Mia went to the door and nodded to Franziska before she opened it and said, "Who is she officer?"

The officer said, "No idea Miss Fey, but she seemed insistent to come inside."

Mia took a good look at the girl, she looked exactly like Athena, but she wasn't Athena. The lookalike was in a dark blue outfit that looked similar to Athena's and she had an earring in her left ear. Mia said, "Come inside then, but touch nothing. Search her first though officers, and by officers I mean a female one if you would."

A female officer had stand up and began to check her all over and said, "She's clean."

Mia said, "Run a metal detector on her."

She blinked then asked, "Any reason why?"

Franziska said, "Do it officer!"

She nodded and pulled out a mini metal detector and ran it over every inch of the young woman then said, "Nothing metal on her, save the ring on her finger."

Mia said, "Young lady, if you wish to enter here, hand the ring to Franziska here. Do so and we will let you in."

The young woman pulled the ring off her finger and handed it over to Franziska before she stepped inside. She asked, "What in the world are you doing in this office?"

Mia crossed her arms and said, "I could ask you the same question, rather why you purchased a gun that ended up as a murder weapon."

The girl paled and said, "But I-"

Mia said, "Well?"

The girl said, "I-I don't know what you're talking about, I never purchased any weapon."

Mia frowned as she saw three psyche locks appear on the young woman and thought, "Well she's lying, there's no question about that, I will have to break those locks right now." She asked, "What is your name young lady?"

The girl softly said, "Artemis Cykes."

Mia's eyes widened and asked, "Wait, Cykes? Any relation to Metis Cykes?"

Artemis said, "Yes, she was my mother. I was separated from her by my father before he was incarcerated two years ago."

Mia thought, "Interesting, it would seem this girl is Athena's sister, half or otherwise." She asked, "I want you to tell me why you purchased a gun Miss Cykes."

Artemis crossed her arms and said, "I will do no such thing! I never purchased any gun, I told you that already."

Mia said, "And I say you are very clearly lying." She presented her the video tape and said, "On this tape, a young woman who looks identical to you purchased a gun. On top of that, she claimed to be Athena Cykes who is my client." She watched as a lock broke.

Artemis bit her lip then said, "I knew I should have watched for a camera, however you have no proof that it isn't this Miss Cykes herself."

Mia flicked her hair out of her eyes and said, "Oh I have proof, but you won't like it Miss Cykes." She presented a picture of Athena's hands. She said, "You should have studied her a bit more carefully, you see Athena always wears a glove on her right hand. This glove was given to her by her mother to go with Widget which always remains around her neck. She was wearing it that day as well." She showed another picture of Athena that had been taken just before the Opera by a security camera outside the liquor store.

She paused then continued, "Considering what she was going through, combined with the fact that she is Phoenix Wright's understudy, the police won't bat an eye to her being outside a liquor store with him inside purchasing alcohol for the office, however this will prove that it wasn't her." She showed the tape again and pointed out the right hand and said, "There is no glove on here, also within fifteen minutes of this video, three people entered the Anything Agency. They couldn't find Athena's glove there, but it was on her at the crime scene. Ergo, she had her glove on the entire time, that was you in the store." She saw a second lock break and smirked.

Artemis shook on the spot and said, "You don't understand! Alright I'll admit it, I purchased the gun, but I never used it, I swear!"

Mia didn't see anything new so she knew that Artemis was telling the truth about that. She asked, "Why did you purchase the gun?"

Artemis said, "I c-can't tell you." She held her right arm in the exact opposite way that Athena did when she was pressured.

Mia softly said, "It has something to do with the true killer, doesn't it? He threatened you didn't he?"

Artemis froze and asked, "W-what?"

Mia said, "He just shot my understudy Phoenix Wright in the shoulder and nearly killed him Miss Cykes. Athena Cykes is being held in detention for a murder she did not commit and you know it, now please help me save everyone in this case."

Artemis shuddered then the final lock broke and said, "Fine, I'll tell you, but you have to guarantee my safety."

Mia touched Artemis's chin and made her look into her eyes, "I promise you that nothing will happen to you, now tell me what you know."

Artemis sat down in a chair and said, "It all started back when I was born, you see I am eighteen."

Mia asked, "Wait, you're the exact same age as Athena?"

Artemis nodded and said, "I'm her identical twin. Athena has no idea, probably because Metis never told her about my existence."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Flashback – Eighteen Years ago...

A doctor said, "You have two baby girls Miss Cykes."

Metis groaned and reached up weakly to wipe sweat from her eyes. She was still breathing heavily as she looked at the two girls and sighed in relief before she said, "Welcome to the world Athena and Artemis, I am so glad to meet you."

The man beside her said, "I am so happy they are alright."

Metis smiled and said, "Let's make sure we make them happy."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Three years later...

A male voice shouted, "I can't take this anymore! All you do is work on research and never spend time with me or the girls anymore!"

Metis said, "Have you not seen how Athena and Artemis are acting? It is like they are constantly in pain and I finally figured out why."

He glared and said, "I don't care, I'm leaving and I am not leaving alone. I am taking my daughters with me!" He picked up Artemis and then went to go get Athena, but found Metis in his way.

Aura walked up behind her and held a gun in her hand. It was a dart gun with a tranquilizer inside.

The man glared and said, "You'll regret this Metis!" He slipped out the door and ran down the hall with Artemis in his arms.

Metis called for security, but they couldn't catch the father of the two girls.

A few hours later, Athena went up to her mother and asked, "Mommy sad?"

Metis wiped her eyes dry and said, "I will be fine little one."

Athena said, "But Mommy still sad. Was Athena bad?"

Metis smiled and picked up her daughter and said, "Not at all sweetheart. You are a very good girl."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Seven years after Athena's birth...

Athena whined, "Mommy, I don't want to wear these headphones, they hurt my head!"

Metis said, "It's important that you do, they emit sound waves that block out the voices of others hearts. Without them, you will be overwhelmed when we go out into public places."

Athena said, "But Mommy...they still hurt!"

Metis said, "I know they do sweetheart, but they are important to wear."

Athena groaned and said, "Yes Mommy, but I still hate them so much."

Metis rubbed her on top of her head and said, "I know dear. Now I'm going to say a few things that are untrue to my heart. I want to see if you can pick up on the subtle cues."

Athena listened but her mother's heart was weaker to her for some reason. She focused and said, "You are feeling sad right now, despite saying happy things."

Metis smiled and said, "Very good dear. Did you notice how you actually had to focus to hear it? That is what these headphones do. They will dull your hearing to the point where you will be able to live without them."

Athena yawned as it was already late night. She asked, "May I go to bed mommy? Ponco said she'd read me a story."

Metis smiled and said, "Go ahead dear." She turned to Ponco and said, "Take care of her tonight please, I have some more research to do."

Ponco said, "Of course Mommy Metis." She went off with Athena.

Once Athena was in bed, Aura came out of hiding and kissed Metis on the cheek once. She said, "I have noticed you haven't told her about Artemis, why is that?"

Metis sadly said, "Why hurt her like that? She doesn't even remember her twin sister. It is so painful to think of them not being together that it keeps me awake most nights."

Aura asked, "Are you ever going to tell her?"

Metis said, "When she turns twelve, I will."

Aura sighed and said, "You know I am worried for you Metis."

Metis turned to Aura and said, "I will be fine, I just need to focus on Athena right now."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Flashback over...

Artemis said, "When I was eleven years old, I heard about what happened to Metis and was broken up inside. You see, my father told me all about Metis and how she was once a kind, caring woman. He told me about Athena and said he planned to rescue her from that fate. He left me alone for a number of hours a week later, but Athena was already gone."

Mia said, "Still, that doesn't explain why you'd agree to frame your twin for murder."

Artemis said, "My father disappeared five days ago, very shortly after the Anything Agency proved what really happened to Metis. I received a letter that had detailed instructions. They told me to purchase a weapon and to bring it to this office. The instructions also told me to co-operate with the man inside if I ever wanted to see my father alive again."

Mia looked into her eyes and asked, "Do you still have the letter?"

Artemis shook her head and said, "The final instruction was to burn the letter."

Mia said, "Of course it did. I can tell you're telling me the truth, but you do realize if this is revealed in court, Athena will know who you are."

Artemis said, "I don't care about that, I asked my father to let me see Athena so many times, but he couldn't find her."

Mia said, "That's because she was in Europe. It was there that Phoenix found her and learned about her powers. Do you have the same powers?"

Artemis nodded and said, "Yes, but I had to force myself to close my ears to it. Over time, I managed to dull my hearing of it. I spoke with Miss Blackquill in the detention center, which is how I learned about what the headphones did."

Mia smiled and said, "I was going to ask how you knew about that, but you already answered it for me. Your father's kidnapper must already know that you have co-operated with us by now, you must accept the fact that there is a good chance-"

Artemis softly finished, "That he is either dead or will be soon. I know all of this, I just wanted to save him so badly. It was just an hour ago that I realized that with the investigation going on that he would likely kill my father anyways just to cover his tracks. That's why I had to come to this office to see the police. I had to tell them what I knew. I've already lost my mother and my father, don't make me lose my sister as well."

Mia rubbed Artemis on top of her head and said, "If we have any power in it, we won't."

Franziska said, "Will you take the stand tomorrow and testify to all of this?"

Artemis said, "Yes I will, however I won't reveal one thing on the stand."

Mia blinked and said, "Oh? What may that be?"

Artemis said, "How the murder was carried out, nor how the cover-up was done. For the Anything Agency, they should be able to figure it out with the evidence on hand."

Franziska glared and said, "This is not a game little miss!"

Mia held up her hand and said, "That is fine, I know Phoenix will want to figure it out for himself anyways. It is just the way he is. Artemis, you had a hand in the cover-up didn't you?"

Artemis nodded and said, "Yes I did, but that was also one of the demands of the letter. I had no choice but to help him."

Mia said, "If that is truly the case, then we will prove that so you and your sister can both walk free tomorrow."

Artemis sighed in relief and went over to Franziska. She said, "I'm ready to go to the Detention Center now, I should be safer there than on the streets. He would find me, I just know it."

Mia asked, "Do you know who he is?"

Artemis shook her head and said, "No, I don't. He kept his face hidden at all times."

Mia said, "Alright, let's get her to the Detention Center." She walked with Artemis and Franziska as the police covered them, making sure that no one was anywhere near them. They got into the car and it took off. Just as the car started to drive, a sniper shot landed nearby where car had just been.

Franziska drove faster and got them to the Detention center before they were sniped at again.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Once Mia and Franziska had arrived, they had Artemis wait in the squad car outside. Franziska remained with Artemis until she got the call in. Mia entered the detention center and said, "Well Athena, we finally have a breakthrough in the case."

Athena gasped and said, "Are you sure? Wait where's Boss? What happened to him?"

Mia said, "He was shot in the shoulder while trying to investigate."

Pearl's eyes went wide with horror and asked, "Is he alright? Mystic Maya would be very angry if she heard that happened!"

Mia said, "He is fine, but if Franziska had not arrived when she did, we would have a very different situation on our hands. He was sent to the Hickfield Medical Clinic about an hour ago. Likely the bullet has been removed and he is in recovery."

Pearl sighed in relief and Apollo let out some of the breath he had been holding.

Apollo asked, "So what was the breakthrough?"

Mia said, "We found a new person to testify, I want to brace you all for it. We will bring her in, but Athena should sit for this part. It may very well be a revelation for her."

Athena sat down and said, "Very well, bring this witness in."

Mia stepped outside and said, "Alright Franziska, bring her in."

She nodded and said, "Let's go Miss Cykes, best let Miss Fey do the talking here."

Artemis softly said, "Finally I get to see her, I wish it were under better circumstances."

Mia said, "I have faith it will be fine. The few times I have spoken with her, she seems understanding enough."

Artemis got out of the car with Franziska and Mia flanking her. The three entered the Detention Center together.

Apollo stared almost in shock at the girl who walked in. He whispered, "She looks exactly like you Athena."

Athena watched as the girl sat down in front of her. It was almost like looking into a mirror and was very uncanny for her. The girl was in a different colored dress, but the appearance similarity was shocking. She asked, "Who in the world are you? Why do you look like me?"

Mia said, "I may as well do the introductions. Athena, this is your twin sister Artemis."

Athena grasped her left arm and said, "But I'm an only child, how could this be?"

Artemis answered, "Actually you aren't an only child Athena. Our father took me away from Metis and you when we were three years old. It was during the UR-1 incident that I saw in the papers there was a girl that looked exactly like me on the stand. I asked him about it and he explained that it was my twin sister Athena. He went to the Space Center a few days after the incident to find you were gone."

Athena said, "Right after that incident, I was shipped off to Europe to be with relatives there. Mother never told me about you though."

Artemis nodded and said, "According to Aura Blackquill, who I spoke with a week ago in Detention, it was because it was too painful for her to think about. Our mother Metis tried hard to not think about the girl who had been taken from her. She focused her entire heart and mind on helping you Athena."

Athena stared at her and said, "I'm a lawyer, evidence is everything. Do you have proof you are my twin sister?"

Artemis pulled out her birth certificate from her purse and showed it to her. It said on there, "Mother: Metis Cykes, Father: Andrew Cykes, Twin Sister: Athena Cykes." She said, "If that isn't enough, I will go through a blood test and I am positive the blood types will prove we are related. I wanted to see you for seven long years Athena, but I have to apologize. You are in here because of me."

Athena asked, "W-what are you talking about?"

Artemis softly answered, "Our father got captured five days before this gruesome incident occurred. I was ordered under threat of his death to co-operate with the man who killed the victim in the case at hand. By helping the police and your lawyer though, I know I have signed his death. I couldn't protect him, but I won't lose you as well."

Athena looked at her and was startled to see tears sliding down her face. She could tell that Artemis was in pain and had agonized over this decision for a very long time. She reached out and placed her hand on the glass between them. Athena whispered, "You're worried I won't forgive you for this, aren't you?"

Artemis wiped her eyes and nodded sadly.

Athena grinned and said, "Don't be ridiculous! You're my sister after all, I am actually just glad I'm not alone anymore. How did you overcome our oversensitive hearing? You surely didn't have the headphones I did."

Artemis said, "I slowly exposed myself to more emotions as time went on. I learned how to block them out, it was a long and painful ordeal. Athena I-"

Athena smiled and said, "It's fine, somehow I know what you are going to say." She looked at Mia and asked, "Are you going to ensure that both of us walk free?"

Mia nodded and said, "Well Apollo will. I won't be able to keep myself in Maya's body for too much longer. She may be the best, but she can't hold a spirit in her body forever. I am counting on you to explain things to Maya properly, especially you Artemis."

Artemis said, "I will, I promise."

Mia closed her eyes and her body reverted back to Maya's. She looked around and asked, "How long was I out?"

Artemis said, "About three or four hours total."

Maya looked between Artemis and Athena and said, "Wait a minute, TWO Athena's? What in the world?"

Athena chuckled and said, "Actually that's my twin sister Artemis you're looking at."

Artemis bowed and said, "Nice to meet you Miss Maya."

Maya said, "Oh, nice to meet you as well, so did my sister help at all?"

Artemis said, "Yes, she found a breakthrough in the case, but I will tell you about it later."

Simon came out from one of the rooms and saw two Athena's standing there and then smiled. He walked up to them and said, "So you finally returned...Artemis."

Athena's jaw dropped and she whispered, "You knew about her? You jerk! You could have told me!"

Simon laughed and said, "Sorry Athena, I promised Metis I would never breathe a word about Artemis to you. I found her crying one night and asked her why she was so upset, if it was something I had done. She told me about Artemis then and asked me not to tell you about her, especially you Athena."

Athena flicked her earring and asked, "I wonder why?"

Artemis stared in shock at the earring and asked, "Where did you get that earring? There should only be one of them in the world and I have it. It was made from real moon rock, it arrived in the mail seven years ago, two days before her death."

Athena suddenly started laughing and said, "Looks like Mom was one step ahead of that phantom all along. This earring was what finally put the nail in his coffin so to speak. They must be a matching set."

Artemis said, "So Metis sent this earring to me, I have worn it for seven years and wondered whether the second earring had just come out of the package or something, when in reality she had given it to you."

Apollo grinned and said, "It was almost like she wanted to tie the two of you together somehow. It also explains why we didn't see it in the footage."

Blackquill blinked and asked, "How so?"

Apollo crossed his arms and said, "Come now, you didn't notice? The girl's left side was not visible in the footage. The earring is hanging on her left ear, no wonder there was no earring, she must not have switched it to her right ear to mimic Athena properly. Tell me Artemis, did you do that intentionally to leave us a clue?"

Artemis softly said, "I didn't even know that Athena had the other earring, nor that she wore it on her right ear. Had I known, I still wouldn't have switched the earring location."

Apollo smiled and said, "You are a good person Artemis, I can just tell. You just have had bad luck."

Artemis turned to Simon and asked, "In the UR-1 incident, you were the main suspect and even admitted to the crime. I'd like to ask for you and Athena to tell me what really happened to my mother. Please it will give me some closure about the whole situation."

Apollo said, "Actually, I'd like to hear the details myself. I heard the facts of the case, but never how it all went down."

Athena and Simon looked to each other then Simon said, "Brace yourself, it is kind of a gruesome story."

Athena said, "Especially what Simon and I found at the crime scene. I hope you don't hurl your lunch Apollo."

Apollo said, "I will be fine, just tell me the story you two."

Simon said, "Why don't you begin Athena? My part in the story doesn't come until after the Phantom departs from the scene anyways."

Athena nodded and began to recount the events of that day.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Seven years ago...date of the UR-1 incident...

Athena walked into the lab and said, "Mommy, I drew a nice picture for you." She froze in the doorway before she asked, "Who are you?" She looked down and saw her mother was on the ground. She couldn't see her face, but she could tell because of the lab coat. Her mother wasn't moving and Athena called out, "Mommy?"

The man who was standing over her mother's body pulled out a knife and moved towards her. He was wearing Metis' jacket and wearing her Japanese mask on his face.

Athena saw the knife and dove past him and banged her head on the table. She winced in pain and then saw he was coming for her again. She started backing up frantically to get away when her hand brushed against something hard. She looked over and saw it was the utility kit. She knew what was in there, so she reached in and picked out the knife inside and rushed at the man and slashed horizontally with the knife.

The man jumped back, just in time to his shirt get cut by the knife.

At this moment, Ponco came into the laboratory for her daily recharge. She looked at them and due to the recognition software in her circuits, she mistook the man for Metis.

Athena yelled angrily and dove once more, this time she stabbed the man in his right hand.

Ponco went over to the recharge station and began to recharge her batteries at that moment, it was precisely two am.

The man cried out in pain as he felt the blade dig in deep. He saw his blood wash onto the girl's hands and kicked her hard into the table. He pulled the blade out of his hand and bandaged up his hand with some from the first aid kit. He made certain not to get any on the kit or anything inside by using his left hand to get everything out. He then cleaned off the girl's hands so that his blood was not on her at all.

It was then that he got a sinister idea. He took blood from the victim with his left hand and began to set up the girl so she was coated in the victim's blood, in such a way that looked like blood splatter. He turned to leave when he noticed that the Moon Rock had blood on it. He cursed as he knew that the victim's blood wasn't on it. He looked around and saw the Hope capsule on the shelf. He slipped the rock inside, knowing it was scheduled to go up into space with the HAT Rocket that day. He then slipped the knife under the jacket, then put the mask onto the victim's face. Finally, he lipped out of the lab.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

About half an hour later, Athena groaned and opened her eyes. She rubbed the back of her head and then realized her hand was different. She looked at herself and saw that she was all bloody. Her mind had already blocked out the memory of the man who had been there, so when she looked over and saw her mother's bloody body and saw blood was on her, she knew she had to think fast.

Ponco came out of her recharge state and sensed only one heartbeat in the area.

Athena called out, 'Ponco, move that onto the dismantling table for me, would you?"

Ponco nodded and picked up Metis' body, who was still wearing the mask, onto the operating table.

Athena heard the door open and turned to see who it was. She saw it was Simon Blackquill, a young man whom she actually liked. He had visited her mother a number of times over the past couple of weeks. She thought he was her new boyfriend so she smiled to him and said, "Something's wrong with Mom, so I'm taking her apart to fix her."

Simon saw this whole scene and was in shock. He shook his head and thought, "It cannot be, Athena would never do something like this. I can't let her take the fall for this, no way that is going to happen." He looked at the scene then he knew what he had to do. He said, "Athena, you be a good girl, I will take care of this, just wait here." He walked over to Metis' body and pulled out the katana that had been used to impale her. He turned on Ponco, whose back was to them and slashed the robot's head off. He then began to cut apart the robot in the various limbs.

Athena didn't even bat an eye at this, because she had seen her mother take apart Ponco and put her back together many times before. Never with the sword, but she figured Simon knew what he was doing. She was still in shock from what was going on, she was only eleven years old after all.

Simon then turned to Athena and rubbed her on top of her head, "It's going to be alright Athena, I promise you that." He placed the parts of Ponco into the largest rolling case that was kept in the room. He then took the mask off the victim's body and returned it to the wall. Finally he picked up Athena in his arms and held her close to his chest and wrapped his coat around her. He used his spare hand to button his jacket up before he dropped the blade on the ground and walked out of the lab with the rolling case beside him.

He knew the security camera would catch him leaving the lab, but he continued on and threw out Ponco in the garbage chute. He knew full well that his sister would find Ponco and repair her, so he wasn't worried about that. He returned Athena to her home and said, "Athena, I need you to go into the bathroom and get ready for a very long shower. You also need to toss your clothes out the bathroom door, do you understand? I will set some new clothes there for you."

Athena nodded as Simon placed her on the floor. She ran to the bathroom and stripped the moment she got inside. She then pushed them out of the door and closed it. She began to shower and scrubbed herself fully clean.

Simon called, "Make sure to get behind your ears Athena, don't leave a single spec of dirt or anything else on you. Everything depends on it!"

Athena called, "Yes Simon, I will make sure!"

Simon picked up Athena's clothes and went to the incinerator and tossed them in. He set it to high and burnt the clothes to ashes. While they were burning, he got a fresh pair of clothes and got a pretty yellow dress out for her and then saw that the headphones she always wore had blood on them as well. He carefully washed them clean with a solvent that dissolved blood so that Luminol wouldn't find the remnants of blood. He knew he couldn't destroy the headphones as they were the only one like them in the world. He figured he wouldn't have much time left before Metis was discovered by Aura so he had to act fast. He brought the headphones and the new dress to the bathroom door and checked on the bloody clothes that had been burnt. He sighed in relief to find that literally nothing was left of them.

Athena came out of the bathroom and found the clothes in front of the door. She picked them up and changed then went over to Simon and asked, "How do I look?"

Simon turned to look at her and then picked her up gently and kissed her on the forehead, "You look wonderful Athena." He looked her over and checked every inch of her that was visible and asked, "Did you get all the blood off you? Even in the places that aren't easy to be seen?"

Athena nodded and said, "Yes Simon, I did. Is Mom okay?"

Simon said, "You will find out soon enough Athena. Here's what you need to do, I need you to stay in your room and not leave until when the police come for you alright? They will likely come to check on you after this whole incident is discovered. Whatever you do, I want you to tell them nothing of what you saw."

Athena asked, "Why Simon?"

Simon said, "Promise me Athena!"

Athena nodded and said, "I promise."

Simon said, "Now go sleep until they arrive. If they ask what you were doing today, you haven't left your room at all. They won't question Ponco, I made sure of that and yes Ponco will be fine."

Athena nodded and went to her room to have a nap.

Simon watched her door close and said, "I promise you Metis, your daughter will not be blamed for your death. I will do whatever it takes to protect her." He turned and left the room and waited for the police to find him.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Flashback over...

Simon said, "A few hours later, Metis' body was found by the first three people on the scene. Unknown to them, the killer was among them. He replaced the jacket at the scene to put the illusion in place and placed the Hope Capsule in the shock resistant bag to send it on the rocket. Only the phantom knew that the moon rock was inside, so they thought they were sending an empty capsule to collect asteroid samples. The police were called and after looking at the security tape, they found the first person leaving the scene from the time where the three first on the scene. They questioned me immediately and I confessed to killing Metis. My reasons were to protect Athena at all costs."

Athena said, "I would have testified what I had really seen that day, but after my nap, I found I could not remember a thing about the incident. Whenever I thought about it, my head hurt a lot."

Pearl softly said, "That would be because your mind had already blocked out the memory and placed black psyche locks on the event. Generally speaking, they come into effect to protect the mind and heart of the person in question. It is as though the memory itself was too much for your young mind to maintain."

Maya sat down on the bench and said, "Who knew there was such a terrible truth behind that incident."

Simon said, "If Wright-Dono had been still working as a defense attorney, I would have called for his help, but even had I done that, it wouldn't have helped. You see the critical piece of evidence to tie the Phantom to the murder was already in space. It was only seven years later that it returned to Earth, granting us the opening we needed. I knew the Hope Capsule was set to return a few days before the second rocket was supposed to go into space, so I requested Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth to let me prosecute again. It was in hopes of luring that creature into the open. Lure him it did."

Artemis wiped her eyes and placed her hand on the glass and whispered, "Athena, I promise you that we will make it through this. I won't leave you again. It isn't like fifteen years ago, I have the ability to make my own choices and I choose to be with my sister."

Athena smiled and matched her hand on the glass and said, "Then let's get this case solved once and for all."

Apollo said, "All that is left for us to do is to prove your innocence in court Athena, that and to ensure that Artemis doesn't go to prison for falsifying the crime scene. Of course I will do my best to prove that she did so under duress. I won't allow her to be arrested in that situation and I believe the courts will back me up on this."

Athena asked, "Wait, but with Boss injured, who will be leading the defense?"

Apollo said, "I will be the lead attorney on this case. "

Maya asked, "Wait, Nick was injured?"

Pearl explained the situation to Maya and she left the detention center immediately to go to check on him.

Franziska sighed and said, "I guess I'd better keep an eye on Miss Fey." She left and went to drive Maya to the Clinic.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

What a chapter that was, a little bit on the long side even. Sorry about that, but the next chapter is the final trial in this Turnabout. It will be up to Apollo to solve the riddles of the crime scene. Is that rubber cork involved? Will Athena and Artemis' father get out of the situation alive? Will they actually catch the true killer in this case? All answers on the next chapter: Turnabout Serenade – Resolution.

Also the way the trial will run in this next chapter will mirror the way the Ace Attorney Anime does the court cases. As stated in the disclaimer at the beginning of the chapter, please review and leave a comment about which style you prefer (Chapter Two and Chapter Four are the examples). When Chapter five is released (Which will be in a few weeks), the voting shall end. I shall put in the results of the vote in the disclaimer of chapter five.

As always, read and review and let me know what you think of the story so far.


	4. Serenade Turnabout: Resolution

**Phoenix Wright:** **Tides of Fate**

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright characters or the anything along those lines.

Original Characters created for cases are owned by me because I created them.

Let's continue where we left off, and what a situation they are in at this point. Athena's long lost twin sister Artemis has finally been revealed. On top of that, it turns out she is involved in the murder, in some way or another, but was under duress of her actions. That said, she claims to not be the murderer in the case. What will happen to the twins' father? What is the real "truth" of the incident and will they catch the real person responsible? Read on to find out.

As a side note, this chapter is the final chapter in the "Serenade Turnabout" and will resolve the entire case fully. This will also contain the new Cross-Examination style that was presented in the Ace Attorney Anime. That said, after this chapter is uploaded, it will be up to you, the readers, to vote on which style you enjoy more. There is the "game style" from chapter two and the "anime style" from this chapter. Depending on which style gets more votes, that style will be used in the rest of the cases for this story.

This is to give you the readers a more interactive experience with this story's development. It is merely a gift from me to you the fans of Phoenix Wright. It may be a modest gift, but it is the least I can do for this wonderful series and is done in honor of all the fans as well as the new anime that is being created.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

 **First Turnabout:** Serenade Turnabout

 **Episode Four:** Resolution

Phoenix stretched in the clinic bed. He looked to his left and saw that Trucy was asleep in the bed nearby. He had requested to be near his daughter while recovering. He whispered, "Don't worry Trucy, Athena will be fine. I will get better by tomorrow morning to help her."

Trucy yawned and opened her eyes and whispered, "Daddy, it is two in the morning, you should be resting."

Phoenix laughed and said, "You always did act more like a parent at points than I did."

Trucy grinned and said, "Someone had to be right?"

Phoenix shook his head and thought, "What a daughter I have raised. She's cheeky and yet I still adore her to pieces." He looked to his right and saw that Maya was asleep near him as well. Apparently the nurses had given up on trying to get her to leave. He smiled at the memory of Maya glaring at them as if daring them to forcibly remove her from the premises. When they had tried, she merely called Edgeworth who spoke to the officers. He told them in no uncertain terms was Maya Fey to leave that hospital without being picked up by himself and that he'd be there in the morning to pick up the Wright family and Miss Fey. They eventually had to concede the fact and let her stay there.

A nurse walked in and saw that Phoenix was awake and whispered, "Mr. Wright, is something wrong? You still aren't asleep."

Phoenix said, "I was wondering if you could bring me my phone, I need to make a call to someone."

The nurse nodded and went to the front of the room and picked up the phone. She handed it to him and sat down next to him.

Phoenix looked at her then gasped, "Wait a minute, IRIS? What are you doing here?"

Iris laughed and said, "Didn't you know that I left the mountain after I got out of prison for falsifying the crime scene eight years ago? I took some courses in medical care and joined this clinic. I knew that one day you'd need me here Feenie."

Phoenix chuckled and said, "You always did care about me, I'm sorry you and I didn't work out."

Iris waved off the statement and said, "It was under false pretenses. I wanted to tell you the truth early into the relationship. At first, I was just trying to get back that locket, but I actually fell for you."

Phoenix sighed and said, "Yes your sister really did cause a lot of trouble. I wonder why she turned out so cruel?"

Iris said, "Who knows, weren't you going to make a call?" She went over to Maya and covered the girl with a blanket and said, "I was thinking of going to the Anything Agency so that you'd have a secretary on hand. I learned a lot in my years at college after all."

Phoenix smiled and said, "I'd like that Iris." He held up the phone and dialed a number.

A male voice answered, "Yeah? What is it Phoenix?"

Phoenix asked, "How are things over there Apollo? Did Mia find anything out?"

Apollo said, "A lot more than you'd think possible. For starters, Athena has a twin sister and we just met her today. For second, their father is being held captive by the true murderer of the case. Athena is asleep right now, but she was crying until about half an hour ago. Go figure, I had to actually sedate her to get her to sleep."

Phoenix gasped, "You used the same sleeping pills she used on us?"

Apollo said, "Something like that, I got permission from Edgeworth before I did it, don't worry about that."

Phoenix then thought for a moment before he asked, "Twin sister huh? Is she the one on the video?"

Apollo said, "That's right, she didn't even know that her sister was back in the country, not until the UR-1 incident was solved by us all. Then this whole mess started. I've been up racking my brains for a solution to this case, but I'm drawing up blank. A strange rubber cork was found at the office you were about to investigate and there was dried blood on it, but the results of the testing has not come in yet."

Phoenix said, "So that's it, I think I know what that cork was used for. I will be in court with you tomorrow Apollo."

Apollo asked, "Are you sure Phoenix? You were just shot."

Phoenix said, "I feel just fine, besides the bullet has been removed and it's ten caliber just like the one that was taken out of Trucy. I can say for certain that the chances of it being someone else who shot my daughter to be very slim indeed."

Apollo whispered, "How is Trucy doing by the way?"

Phoenix said, "She's fine and just as cheeky as ever."

Apollo laughed and asked, "When are you two getting out of there?"

Phoenix said, "Tomorrow around nine am. We will be at the courthouse by ten. Maya is coming with us. She refused to leave, to the point of calling Edgeworth to get him to give her special permission to remain with us. Oh and you will never believe who is my nurse."

Apollo said, "Iris Hawthorne correct?"

Phoenix was stunned for a moment then asked, "How did you-"

Apollo answered, "Simple, Robin gave me the rundown of what was going on over there. Apparently she was almost as surprised as you are. She called my number to check on how the case is progressing. Apparently the Hawthorne family knew the Cykes family when Athena was still young. I should say that Dahlia's father knew Metis Cykes."

Phoenix held the phone closer and whispered, "They aren't related are they?"

Apollo said, "Oh good lord no! Mr. Hawthorne was just a friend of Metis, that's all it was. He also invested a decent amount of money into her research. That is part of why he could only afford to look after Dahlia."

Phoenix sighed and said, "I see, well it was certainly a surprise to see her again. Not unpleasant though."

Iris cleared her throat and said, "You know I am right here Feenie."

Phoenix flushed then said, "I know Iris, I know."

Iris took the phone and asked, "Mr. Justice, how are the Cykes twins holding up?"

Apollo said, "Well Athena was in an emotional state after meeting her twin sister for the first time. The two of them talked for hours after Simon left the detention center. Eventually Artemis fell asleep near Pearl in the front room and Athena just sat there at the glass looking at her twin. She was crying watching her sleep until I finally gave her some coffee laced with sleeping pills. I couldn't stand seeing her so upset and figured the least I could do was let her get some sleep."

Iris said, "Wise, how many did you put in?"

Apollo said, "Just one, these things are potent after all."

Iris smiled and said ,"Sounds like you know a bit about medicine Mr. Justice."

Apollo said, "I did some research into the pills after a previous incident involving an Orca whale came up."

Iris said, "Now I will have to end this call, my patient needs to get some rest, even if he doesn't want to."

Apollo laughed and said, "That's Mr. Wright for you. He is stubborn as a mule when it comes to things like that, are you coming with them to the court tomorrow?"

Iris said, "Yes I am. Seeing as he refuses to stay one extra day, I am going with him to make sure his wound does not open again."

Apollo said, "Very well, I will see you tomorrow, goodnight Miss Hawthorne." He hung up the phone and looked at the sleeping Athena beside him. He took off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders. He smiled and whispered, "Sleep tight Athena, I swear you will be just fine by the time I am done with this case."

Iris (back at the clinic) took the phone away and placed it in toe tray after plugging it in to charge. She walked over and gently pushed Phoenix onto his back and stared into his eyes, "Now get some sleep Feenie, I will not take no for an answer." She stared at him intently.

Phoenix smiled and said, "You always did like to take charge Iris."

Iris whispered, "I still did miss you Feenie, I do even to this day."

Phoenix sighed and said, "I know Iris, but I don't know."

Iris said, "I know Feenie, I know, but these things have a way of working themselves out." She covered him up so that just his head was out of the covers and kissed him on the forehead once then stepped out of the room to let him sleep.

Phoenix touched his forehead and smiled. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Trucy had watched the exchange and grinned before she snuggled into her blankets to get some rest as well.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

The next morning dawned with birds chirping outside cheerfully. It was a crisp winter morning and the air was very clear. When Phoenix, Trucy and Maya set foot outside the clinic, they were blasted with cold air.

Maya started shivering almost immediately. She cried out, "Why are mornings always so cold?"

Trucy grinned and said, "What's the matter? I thought you stood under freezing waterfalls most of the time?"

Maya pouted and said, "Yes, but that's different. One mentally prepares herself for that long beforehand. If not, well who knows what could happen."

Iris set foot outside and slipped a nice warm jacket around Maya's shoulders and said, "I figured you'd be cold Maya, so I brought this jacket for you. It's one of my personal ones."

Maya flushed slightly and said, "Thanks Iris. You've been so good to Nick and I since we arrived."

Iris smiled and said, "I couldn't let Mystic Maya and Feenie freeze out here."

Maya said, "You know I am capable of taking care of myself Iris."

Iris gently rubbed Maya's head softly and said ,"I know, but having a helping hand can't hurt right?"

Maya sighed happily at the comforting touch and said, "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

Phoenix said, "You two done flirting back there?"

The two girls jumped and glared at him. They started to laugh when they saw he was trying hard not to laugh at his own joke.

Soon the four of them were laughing as Edgeworth pulled up with his car. He stepped out and asked, "Something funny about my car or something?"

Phoenix shook his head and said, "No Edgeworth, it's an inside family joke." He smiled and said, "Thanks for coming to get us."

Edgeworth said, "Anytime, now everyone get in. Miss Wright, you get in the front next to me, then you three will be in the back with Wright in the middle."

Iris grinned and said, "Fine by me!" She got into the car first with Phoenix getting in next to her. Maya got in on the other side of Phoenix and Trucy got into the front.

Trucy called back, "You three had better behave yourselves."

Phoenix flushed and said, "I think we are perfectly capable of behaving ourselves in a car ride Trucy."

Trucy grinned and said, "Whatever you say Daddy." She looked forward as Edgeworth got into the car.

Phoenix blinked as Iris closed her eyes for a short nap and rested her head on his left shoulder. Maya was doing the same thing on his right. He looked from one to the other and thought, "They were this tired?"

Trucy whispered, "Iris was up all night watching over you and Maya. As for Maya herself, she woke up half an hour after you went to sleep and didn't sleep at all the rest of the night. I think they were talking throughout the night."

Phoenix thought, "I wonder what those two talked about all night."

Edgeworth said, "Enough with the chit chat, let's let the two girls sleep in the back. We have a court case to get to." He turned on the car and drove off towards the court house.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Meanwhile at the court house...

Apollo rubbed his eyes as he was still a bit tired. He hadn't gotten a wink of sleep and yawned. He was then surprised when a cup of coffee was handed to him. He looked up and saw that Artemis was the one handing it to him.

She sat down next to him and whispered, "Thank you for everything you're doing for us Apollo."

Apollo said, "I couldn't just leave you two alone, not when Athena is on trial for murder and if I left it alone you'd be found guilty of falsifying evidence."

Artemis said, "But I did falsify evidence Apollo."

Apollo said, "Yes you did, under duress. So long as you didn't actually kill anyone under duress, you won't be convicted of the crime of falsification."

Artemis smiled and said, "I can see why my sister likes you so much."

Apollo blinked and asked, "Likes me? What do you mean?"

Artemis grinned and said, "Oh nothing much, here comes our sleepy defendant now."

Athena yawned as she walked up. She wiped sleep from her eyes and saw Artemis sitting next to Apollo. She glared for a moment then sat on the other side of Apollo and asked, "What did she tell you?"

Apollo said, "Nothing much Athena, why so defensive?"

Athena said, "No reason, just overly tired I guess. Did you slip me sleeping pills Apollo?"

Apollo said, "You could say that. You weren't sleeping Athena and were crying over there."

Athena sighed and said, "Normally, I'd be furious at you, but I guess I had it coming after putting you to sleep like that. Guess we are even now."

Apollo smiled and said, "Yeah, well we are only even once I solve this case."

Artemis said, "I'm sure you will find a way to do it."

A voice spoke out, "And I will be here to help you."

Apollo looked up and saw Phoenix was standing there with Maya and Trucy. He stood up and hugged Trucy, then Maya and finally looked Phoenix in the eye. He punched him lightly in the shoulder where he had been shot.

Phoenix winced in pain and asked, "What was that for?"

Apollo said, "For worrying us you big idiot! Athena was crying for hours, blaming herself for you getting shot! Why don't you ever think before you jump into situations?"

Phoenix rubbed the back of his head awkwardly and said, "Sorry Athena and Apollo, guess I didn't think about the danger."

Athena glared at him and said, "Don't ever do that again! You said you thought of Apollo and I like your kids right? Start acting like a parental figure already."

Phoenix chuckled then hugged Athena to him and said, "Sorry Athena, I'll be more careful from now on."

A tear slid down Athena's cheek and she whispered, "Good, I already lost my mother. I don't want to lose you as well Boss. You've been like a father to me since we met. You encouraged me the last step I needed to pass the bar exam which led to Simon's acquittal and discovering my mother's true killer."

Phoenix sighed and rubbed her back for a moment then turned to see Artemis standing there awkwardly. He went over to her and said, "So you are Artemis huh? You really are her twin aren't you. I wish I had met you earlier."

Artemis said, "I'm sorry, had I come to tell you what was going on in the first place, the case could have been solved yesterday and perhaps you and Trucy wouldn't have gotten shot."

Phoenix said, "Don't worry, this will be over today."

Iris walked up to Athena and moved her over to the couch. She made her sit down and started doing a physical on her. She sighed in relief when it was done and said, "Well the medicine Apollo slipped you had no adverse effects. You will be a little bit groggy for another fifteen or so minutes, but it should clear up by the start of the trial."

Apollo rubbed the back of his head and said, "I take it you are Iris Hawthorne."

Iris said, "I don't go by that last name anymore, not since my sisters were sent down the River Styx."

Phoenix smiled and said, "Just like you as well Iris."

The bailiff said, "Excuse me Mr. Wright and Mr. Justice. Court is about to begin, would you and your witnesses as well as the defendant please enter the courtroom."

Iris said, "As a representative of the clinic, I will be accompanying Mr. Wright to the defense bench. He was injured yesterday afternoon and I am required to stay by his side while he is on duty."

The bailiff took a look at her ID card then said, "Very well Iris Fey, this way please."

Maya looked at her and whispered, "Fey?"

Iris said, "You didn't know? Dahlia and I were the daughters of Morgan Fey, which makes us half sisters to Pearl Fey. I took her last name to distance myself from the Hawthorne name."

Apollo asked, "Why didn't you say so yesterday?"

Iris answered, "I was more focused on Trucy and Feenie's recovery that I didn't feel it prudent to mention it. Now that they are on their feet, it was the right time Mr. Justice."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

The group entered into the courtroom and Athena went to the defendant's chair. She sat down and watched as Phoenix and Apollo took their place at the Defense bench. The prosecution side was surprisingly empty.

Phoenix asked, "Miss Woods, where is Miss Newman?"

Juniper said, "Miss Newman put in a change of prosecutor order after reviewing the evidence. I have since called in a new prosecuting attorney to replace her."

Phoenix thought, "I wonder who is coming against us."

The door opened and Apollo gasped as he saw someone he knew all too well walking towards them. He took the bench and said, "It's been a while Heir Forehead."

Apollo cried out, "Gavin? You're taking on this case?"

Gavin smiled and said, "But of course, I want to get to the bottom of this case more than anyone. You see, I knew Edgar back in his college days. Miss Woods, may I give the opening statement?"

Juniper nodded and said, "By all means, court is now in session for the trial of Athena Cykes."

Gavin tapped the desk in front of him and said, "Members of this court, I intend to find the truth of this matter. I trust Mr. Justice implicitly to find the truth alongside me. Let's begin, shall we Mr. Justice? The prosecution is ready."

Apollo called out, "The Defense is ready as well, let's get this started."

Gavin pulled out a document and looked at it. He read the report, "So far we have the following facts of this case. At five am, two gunshots were heard at the park, which was deemed the scene of the crime. The victim, one Edgar Ora Chest was found dead at the scene with the defendant holding a gun over the deceased. In yesterday's trial, some leaves had gunpowder burn on them and the gun had been fired four times, both of these situations were contradictions of the facts in the case. The prosecution intends to prove what were the causes of these phenomena and establish the defendant's guilt once and for all."

Juniper nodded and said, "You may call your first witness Mr. Gavin."

Gavin said, "I call Detective Ema Skye to the stand."

The onlookers immediately started buzzing and whispering among themselves.

Juniper tapped her gavel on her desk and called out, "Order in the court! There is no reason for whispering when a witness is called. Miss Skye, if you would please take the stand."

Ema walked past Phoenix then stopped at the defense desk. She smiled at Apollo and whispered, "Nice to see you again Apollo, looking handsome as ever." She grinned and walked past him and took her place at the witness stand.

Phoenix whispered, "What was that about?"

Apollo shrugged and answered, "You got me there Mr. Wright."

Ema said, "Name's Ema Skye, lead Detective on this case after Detective Gumshoe took over reviewing the evidence back at the precinct."

Juniper nodded and said, "So it is written, now on with the testimony."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

 **Testimony:** Ema's Discovery at the Scene

"It was a mystery to be certain when I set foot on the crime scene yesterday early afternoon. I had heard about the extra two bullets, so I had to investigate further."

"It was then that I noticed the leaves and examined them more closely using a special method. I found a bullet buried among the leaves and knew I had found one of the two missing bullets."

"At that point, Mr. Wright, Miss Newman and Miss Fey showed up and together we located a forth bullet. Its position was so shocking I nearly dropped the bag with the third bullet inside."

Juniper had her eyes closed as she listened to the testimony and asked, "Where was this forth bullet?"

Ema smiled and said, "It was buried in a sign which read yield. It is located behind where the defendant stood."

The audience began to cry out in confusion until Juniper banged her gavel onto her desk until there was silence.

Juniper said, "The Defense may begin its cross-examination."

Apollo said, "Gladly your honor." He stepped out from behind the defense bench and walked up to where the evidence lay on a nearby table. They were all marked with letters which showed which "exhibit" they belonged to. He put on a pair of gloves and picked up the forth bullet and asked, "Miss Skye, first I'd like to say I like how you did your hair today."

Ema ran her fingers through her hair and said, "How kind of you to notice I used a new conditioner this morning."

Apollo asked, "I'd like you to theorize with me if you would. How is it possible that a forth bullet was found behind the victim? We should consider the facts of this case as we know them so far. Miss Cykes was holding the gun and fired twice. The defendant has stated on record that she heard a third shot go off as she was entering the park. If this is true, we can assume the third bullet found was the one in the tree or the one in the leaves."

Ema's hand went to her hair which was tied in a ponytail and she ran her fingers along the length of the tail and said, "Well assuming the third shot went into the leaves or the tree, it would mean that the first shot fired would have gone into the other location and the second shot went into the heart of the victim."

Apollo called out, "Objection! If that is the case, when was the forth shot fired? The one that entered the yield sign to be more specific."

Ema answered, "To be honest, the police are still looking into that. At this time, we do not know how that bullet got there."

Apollo said, "Really now? Someone as intelligent as you are cannot figure it out? Well why don't I spell it out for you in such a way that even a child could understand."

Ema flushed and said, "I am NOT a child Apollo, you know that!"

Apollo apologized, "You're right, that was uncalled for. That said, I already have a theory behind this bullet. Miss Cykes heard a gunshot go off as she was entering the park. This shot was the one that entered the tree. When she arrived, she entered into a heated argument with the man before her. This man was not in fact Edgar Ora Chest."

The audience began to talk among themselves in surprise.

Juniper banged the gavel and called out, "Order in the court! Continue Mr. Justice."

Apollo smiled and said, "Thanks Junie, oh and I love the sunflower on the robe today, it looks very much like it came from your garden at home."

Juniper felt a blush come to her cheeks and said, "Why yes it did, thank you Mr. Justice. It is good to know that the little details never escape your detection skills."

Phoenix was sweating at the bench and thought, "Since when did you start playing the court Apollo?"

Apollo cleared his throat and said, "As I don't want to keep a pretty young lady in a courtroom longer than necessary, I will explain as briefly as possible. This is how the Defense believes the events of that morning went down."

He paused then began his explanation, "First, the victim arrived at his final location. He was shot dead then and there at the location. Very shortly after this, Miss Cykes entered the park where the killer fired a bullet into the tree to set up the stage for the false crime scene. When she arrived, the killer had taken Mr. Ora Chest's place in the park and after arguing with her for several minutes, he pulled out the gun. He fired one shot at Miss Cykes, missing on purpose. This bullet struck the Yield sign. He probably intended for it to go further so it would not be found easily. When he saw she had hidden herself, he fired a second shot into the leaves and placed the body into position then fled the scene. This solves the contradictions of the bullets at the scene as well as the gunpowder burn on the leaves. He would have been standing really close to the leaves when he fired, so naturally being so close the burn would be present."

Gavin called out, "Objection!" He walked out from behind the prosecution desk and said, "A good work of fiction Heir Forehead, however it doesn't account for one detail which eludes your mental capacities."

Apollo said, "Oh? Do tell Prosecutor Gavin."

Gavin said, "Gladly, you see the blood under the victim in the photograph? A photograph which was taken by a member of the defense team might I add."

Apollo said, "Yes I see it, what of it?"

Gavin asked, "How did the blood puddle get there if the victim was killed in another place?"

Apollo smiled and said, "Well that would be answered by..." He gasped and placed a finger to his forehead to think. He said, "At this point, the defense does not know the answer to that question, however I do believe that it will be answered by more testimony. Your honor, might I call my own Witness to the stand? I believe she may have the answers we seek."

Juniper said, "Is your witness already prepped and ready?"

Apollo said, "Of course, she is right here in the courtroom. In fact she is sitting behind the defense bench right now."

Juniper said, "By all means, call her to the stand then."

Phoenix thought, "Here it comes, Apollo's going to call Artemis to the stand."

Apollo called out, "I summon Iris Fey to the stand!"

Phoenix gasped and thought, "Iris? Why in the world is he calling her to the stand." He called out, "Objection! Miss Fey was not present at the crime scene, why call her?"

Apollo said, "I have my reasons Mr. Wright. Besides, she is a registered nurse. I believe her testimony may be vital to uncovering the truth of this incident."

Juniper asked, "Do you have any further objections Mr. Wright?"

Phoenix stared at Apollo then said, "Objection withdrawn."

Juniper said, "Miss Fey, please take the stand."

Ema walked past Apollo and whispered, "Thanks for the compliment, but next time don't call me a child Apollo."

Apollo laughed and said, "Sorry Ema, I'll mind how I say things okay?"

Ema smiled and said, "Good, now have fun with the next witness."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

 **Testimony:** Iris' Blood Pool Theory

Iris stood at the stand. She hadn't been at the witness stand in a little over eight years. She was a bit nervous about being up there, but she put on a brave face.

Apollo said, "I'd like you to testify to the court possible means of faking a blood pool under a deceased body. As a registered nurse, you have dealt with gunshot wounds as well as stab wounds on a regular basis have you not?"

Iris nodded and said, "Yes I have, I am no expert by any means though. Still I can offer my insight into the matter. Anything to help the situation resolve itself."

Apollo smiled and said, "Thank you Miss Fey, please go ahead."

Juniper called out, "Hold it, I have a question. Fey? Are you by any chance related to Maya and Pearl Fey? They have been involved in court cases plenty of times in the past."

Iris smiled and said, "Actually, I am Pearl's half sister."

Pearl stared at her in surprise and cried out, "Why haven't I heard about this?"

Iris answered, "You should ask Mystic Maya about that one Pearl. Needless to say, it was her decision to shield you from that truth for all these years. After this is over though, I'd love to have the chance to be your older sister if you'd have me."

Pearl grinned and said, "If you're a nice person then of course I would!"

Juniper tapped her gavel and said, "If you two are finished, your testimony if you please."

Iris said, "Gladly your honor."

"A blood pool under a victim's body generally happens from a fatal wound, or a non fatal wound left untreated. Should enough blood be lost, the victim will surely perish. This happens in cases where the victim dies from blood loss."

"That said, when a knife or other such blade enters the human body, it acts almost as a cork would, so long as the blade remains in place. Very little blood is actually shed at the scene of the crime. The blood is released when the blade is removed from the body."

"As for bullets, normally the blood starts to come out immediately. If one were to plug up the bullet wound before too much blood came out, then the blood loss would stop. This could enable the victim to be placed in a different location where if the plug were to be removed, the blood loss would start again."

"Upon reading up on this case, I noticed there was a bloodstain on the victim's shirt that had an irregular pattern. It was almost as though the victim were standing up and the blood had started to go into the shirt when the wound was prevented from releasing the blood. If a man were to be shot in such a manner and the wound were plugged up, the victim would generally fall onto his front."

Juniper tapped her gavel and said, "Thank you Miss Fey. Your cross-examination Mr. Justice."

Apollo smiled and said, "Of course Junie, I hope you are having a lovely day so far."

Juniper flushed and said, "Just get on with it Apollo!"

Apollo laughed and said, "Alright already, did I touch a nerve?"

Juniper glared and said, "Just get going already!"

Apollo walked up to Iris and asked, "Now, you said the gunshot wound could be plugged up, anything that you know of that could prevent the blood from escaping?"

Iris said, "You'd need something made of either metal or rubber. Those standard corks for wine and other such bottles of alcohol wouldn't cut it. Blood would seep through those after a short while."

Apollo said, "Rubber huh? Is that the most common type of cork besides the ones used for wine bottles?"

Iris said, "As far as I am aware, yes. That said, I don't drink very often and I don't need corks much, so I wouldn't know for certain."

Gavin called out, "Objection, what does this have to do with anything? For all we know the defendant could have fired a shot into the sign as she was entering the park and have just been lying to us the entire time."

Apollo said, "Objection! That is an impossibility. Note that Miss Cykes did not see any bullets in the Yield sign as she entered."

Gavin answered, "Objection! She could still be lying! What if she is Heir Forehead?"

Apollo said, "I would like to submit proof that there was no bullet in the yield sign when Miss Cykes entered the park." He placed a photograph on Juniper's desk.

She picked it up and looked at it. The time stamp said, "02:58" and it had a picture of the entrance of the park. Athena was in the picture heading towards the east, which would be towards the scene of the crime. The yield sign was in view and there was no indent or anything strange about the photograph. She asked, "I see nothing strange about this piece of evidence Apollo. Why show me this?"

Apollo nodded and answered, "That is precisely why it is conclusive your honor. The fact that there is nothing out of place in this photo is precisely the clue we are looking for. If the defendant were lying, wouldn't there be a bullet in the yield sign at this point?"

Juniper said, "She is almost out of range of the camera in this photograph."

Gavin said, "Objection, she could have fired the gun right after this moment."

Apollo called out, "Objection! If that were the case, Miss Wright would have heard it. Don't forget that she started looking for Miss Cykes around two in the morning. She was traveling around the area on foot. If Miss Cykes had fired the gun at that point, the sound would have traveled a long distance away due to it being winter right now. It would have most certainly been heard by Miss Wright and she would have headed towards the park to investigate."

Gavin grimaced and said, "Are you truly suggesting that Miss Cykes did not have the gun on her person?"

Apollo said, "That's precisely what I am saying, and that is why this line of questioning about the cork is so important."

Juniper tapped her gavel on the stand and said, "I will state the opinion of this court on this matter. While the focus here is on the murder of Mr. Ora Chest, I cannot ignore a possible lead regarding the defendant's behavior that day. Also there is the strange marks around the victim's entry wound of the bullet which looks like the skin was stretched slightly then pulled outward. I will allow the line of questioning to continue. However, if this turns out to be a waste of time, I will declare my verdict on the spot, is that agreed Mr. Justice?"

Apollo nodded and said, "The defense agrees to the terms of this line of questioning. I believe it is critical to ascertain the truth."

Phoenix thought, "I hope you know what you're doing Apollo." He started to sweat and continued his thoughts, "If you are wrong, it spells the end for Athena!"

Apollo walked back up to Iris and asked, "You took a look at the autopsy report Miss Fey, isn't that correct? I sent a copy of it to the clinic under orders of Mr. Edgeworth himself."

Iris nodded and said, "Yes, I received the file. It had your signature on the document as well as Mr. Edgeworth's signature. I'd never forget his signature, he was involved in the biggest case of my entire life."

Apollo smiled and said, "That was the case from the temple correct? Where you worked together with the true killer to protect a certain someone at the scene."

Iris answered, "That is correct. I have paid my dues for that crime, however."

Apollo said, "Please continue as to what you saw when you read that autopsy report, we await your testimony."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

 **Testimony:** Iris' findings of the Autopsy Report

"At first, nothing of too much importance jumped out at me while reading the report. Then I started to notice something strange."

"I noticed that there was mysterious swelling around the entry point of the bullet. That kind of swelling doesn't exist in any form of ammunition in this country."

"Upon further reading of the report and looking at some more case details that was brought in, a certain item was brought to my attention. Franziska Von Karma herself contacted me, likely under orders from Mr. Edgeworth and the results were delivered right to the clinic room where I was looking after Fee...Mr. Wright and Miss Wright."

"Upon seeing these results, the pieces of the puzzle were starting to click into place. I knew exactly what had happened."

Juniper looked to Apollo who was already ready to begin. She nodded to him and Apollo began to Cross-Examination.

Apollo began to pace the courtroom floor and asked, "First, I'd like to ask why you were sent top secret documents regarding a homicide. Normally nurses are not privy to such knowledge."

Iris bit her lip then said, "I was sworn to secrecy by Mr. Edgeworth on the matter. I cannot betray his trust like that, not unless he calls me to tell me it is alright to tell the general public."

Apollo looked to Miss Woods and asked, "May I make a phone call to Mr. Edgeworth on the matter?"

Juniper nodded and waited as Apollo made the call on his phone.

Edgeworth answered the phone, "I figured it'd be you Mr. Justice, let me guess the situation shall I? Miss Fey is on the stand and cannot reveal why she was allowed access to classified documents such as homicide information."

Apollo said, "That's right, are you watching the trial?"

Edgeworth said, "Indeed, I am actually in the gallows right now. Tell her I give my permission to reveal the reason. The time has come anyways." He hung up the phone.

Apollo turned to Iris and said, "Mr. Edgeworth just granted his consent. Will you tell me now?"

Iris said, "Very well, but it will surprise you Mr. Justice." She paused then said, "I am in actuality a Detective of the Police department. I am no pushover Mr. Justice. I was trained under Detective Gumshoe and Detective Skye to be one of the best on the force. I was also instructed by Mr. Edgeworth to help out at the Hickfield Medical Clinic in cases of injury involving Homicides. This was so that evidence would return to the police department in as efficient a manner as possible. I am the third in command at the precinct."

The onlookers cried out in surprise. One man whispered, "That beautiful young girl is a police officer? Who would have thought it?"

Another called out, "A woman that frail looking?"

Juniper banged her gavel and called out, "ORDER! Miss Fey, how is it that you are a police detective when you look-"

Iris grinned and interrupted her, "So frail? I may not look it, but I could take down a lot of people in this room. I trained in martial arts when I was in that temple. It was one of my hobbies while I performed my regular duties of the temple. I did this so I would stay in shape. I used those skills to help me ace the physical examinations of the police force. It may not appear to be so, but I could run faster than most of the people in this room and lift more weight than a number of them." She smirked and said, "Do you still wish to contend my rank, or do I have to have Detective Skye vouch for my position?"

Juniper banged her gavel and said, "In light of this testimony, the court concludes that if she can lift an appropriate amount of weight, she would be telling the truth. Miss Fey, how much can you lift?"

Iris placed her finger on her chin and thought for a moment then said, "Around one hundred and fifty pounds when not warmed up."

Apollo sweated, "W-what? I can barely lift that when I'm warmed up. You're able to do that?"

Iris smirked and said, "I warned you Mr. Justice, I am no pushover."

Juniper said, "Bailiff, bring a one hundred and fifty pound weight from the weight room of the police office."

The bailiff sweated for a moment then brought in the weight. He seemed to be struggling until Iris walked over and took it from him. She lifted it above her head with both arms and then slowly lowered it to the floor then stood up and dusted off her hands. She wasn't even winded and said, "Satisfied?"

Juniper banged her gavel and said, "I accept the witness's claims into the court. She is a detective and a damn strong one at that."

Phoenix sweated and thought, "Remind me never to get her angry."

Maya whispered, "Wow, she is almost as strong as I am."

Phoenix gasped and turned to Maya and asked, "What did you just say?"

Maya said, "Oh...nothing Nick, nothing." She didn't tell him that she could lift one seventy cold. It was part of her daily regimen as a spirit medium.

Phoenix stared at her for a moment then returned his attention to the court.

Iris said, "As you can see, I am a detective, therefore it is no surprise I was granted access to the files."

Apollo said, "I see, still to be able to lift so much while still looking like you barely have any muscle is impressive."

Iris smiled and said, "It is called lean muscle Mr. Justice. If you are looking into getting into better shape, I will be glad to whip you into it."

Apollo flushed and said, "I'll consider it." He began to pace and thought back to her testimony. He said, "I remember you just said, "Upon seeing these results, the pieces of the puzzle were starting to click into place. I knew exactly what had happened." Do you care to elaborate on that statement more?"

Iris pulled out the report on the cork and said, "The police report of the cork found at the crime by Franziska and Miss Fey had blood on it. The blood results showed that it is indeed the victim's blood. The answer to your question Mr. Justice is that this cork was pushed into the victim's chest by the killer."

Apollo said, "You are certain of this as a detective and a nurse?"

Iris said, "I'd stake my very badge on it. It was inside the victim at some point or another, but not fully inside the victim. The outside edge of the cork had no blood on it. This means that the killer was wearing gloves and pulled it out at the right moment to make certain that the blood pooled under the victim."

Apollo turned to Juniper and said, "As you can see your honor, this testimony has just proven the possibility of the crime scene being a different location. It also has proven that the timing of the bullets are everything in this case."

Iris smiled and said, "I see the Anything Agency is just as interesting as I have heard. I will have fun working as a secretary for the company."

Phoenix blinked and said, "I thought you were joking about that."

Iris said, "I'd never joke about that. Edgeworth is all for it as well. He'd like to have a detective working alongside you Mr. Wright. He said something about having someone licensed to carry firearms being a necessity there now. Miss Mia Fey was murdered in that office, then Miss Wright and yourself were shot. Your office gets into more danger than a police officer sometimes does. As such, he was dead set on having someone there who was trained to protect others."

Phoenix thought, "So that's why she was determined to become my secretary."

Apollo smiled and rubbed Iris on top of her head and said, "Detective or not, I will still do this to you."

Iris smiled and sighed happily at the pleasant treatment until Apollo stopped and said, "Thank you Miss Fey, I look forward to working with you in the future."

Phoenix thought, "Well this has just gotten a whole lot more interesting. I didn't know she had become a detective, I wonder what else she is hiding from me. I will have to question her about it later."

Iris left the stand leaving the court room in a stunned silence.

Apollo said, "I'd like to call my next witness if the court will allow."

Juniper blinked and said, "Not another secret detective is it Apollo?"

Apollo laughed and said, "I seriously doubt it, but I think a recess may be in order to mentally recover after the last witness."

Juniper looked to Gavin and asked, "Are you in agreement with the defense, Mr. Gavin?"

Gavin was clenching the bench hard and called out, "Why wasn't I informed about this? I am a senior Prosecutor!"

Apollo said, "It would appear that no one was informed on this one, save the two detectives that trained her and Edgeworth himself. Even Mr. Wright did not know and he is one of Edgeworth's closest friends."

Juniper called out, "This court is in recess for twenty minutes for the Prosecution to recover from the mental trauma"

Gavin gaped, "W-what?"

She banged her gavel then left the courtroom.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Twenty minute Recess...

Apollo sighed in relief and said, "Well we made it out of this one so far. I am concerned though."

Phoenix said, "Because we still can't identify the killer you mean?"

Apollo nodded and clenched his fists. He said, "I can't believe this scumbag is going to get away, damn it I wish I had been in that park! I could have knocked him out or something!"

Iris said, "You can't blame yourself Apollo. Besides I have a little ace up my sleeve I have been saving."

Phoenix turned to her and asked, "What do you mean Iris?"

Iris smiled and said, "You'll just have to wait and see Feenie. Needless to say, you will be surprised by what I have done." She waved then said, "I need to get some water and freshen up for a short bit, I'll see you back in the court room." She walked off towards the washroom.

Artemis asked, "Excuse me, Apollo? Are you calling me to the stand next?"

Apollo turned to her and said, "That alright Artemis?"

She nodded and said, "Of course, I want to testify and save Athena. I am a little bit scared to do so though."

Apollo took her hand in his and said, "You'll be fine, just tell the truth when you're up there okay?"

Artemis held his hand tightly and said, "You promise it will be alright?"

Apollo smiled and said, "Yes I do promise you that much Artemis. I won't let you go down for the crime you committed under duress."

Athena cleared her throat and said, "You two done flirting yet? We still haven't figured out what to do about the jackass who took his life! I may have hated the scumbag, but he didn't deserve to die that way!"

Phoenix chuckled and whispered in Athena's ear, "Sounds like you're jealous of the attention your sister is getting from Apollo."

Athena gasped then said, "O-Of COURSE I'm not! Good god, why would I be jealous of Apollo? Don't be stupid Boss!"

Maya said, "I don't know, doesn't the person who cares the most usually raise the biggest fuss?"

Athena glared and said, "Not you too Maya! Come on, it's Apollo for god's sake! Why would I be jealous over him and his devil horns of hair?"

Apollo winced and started to sweat. He thought, "D-Devil horns?"

Phoenix started to laugh and said, "Looks like you hit a sore spot Athena."

Apollo glared then took Artemis' hand and walked off to go get something to drink.

Phoenix said, "And he's gone, good job Athena."

Athena huffed and said, "Good riddance I say! Thinking I'd be jealous of my sister spending time with my attorney. Of all the cheek!"

Pearl said, "Still, you seem kind of bothered by it, I mean you're still talking about it."

Athena growled then turned away from them.

Maya said, "Now what Nick? Like it or not, Apollo is right. We don't have the true killer, nor do we really have a clue as to who he is. All we know is the bullets that were found in both your body and Trucy's body."

Phoenix began to think as he paced the room. He softly said, "I have to wonder if maybe he wasn't as careful as he thinks he was. While its true we have no clue who he is, and thanks to Artemis burning that letter, we can't even do a handwriting analysis, but is there no way to prove who he was?"

Athena said, "Maybe he left something at the scene of the crime? No, he wouldn't be that foolish."

Phoenix said, "Hang on, let me rethink this carefully." He began to pace the room then he stood stock still. He turned to her and said, "Didn't you say that he made a call to the Phantom or who you assumed to be the phantom seven years ago?"

Athena nodded and said, "Yeah, but I doubt Edgar Ora Chest's phone would keep a record from that long ago."

Phoenix said, "No, but the phone company would be able to dig up the record with enough prodding. If I can prove the victim's connection to the phantom, it will enable us to do some more digging. There is another thing...those leaves on the victim's body. Why were they there? If we assume he was killed in the office where we found that cork, then there shouldn't be any leaves on his body. Unless of course he was covered by leaves at one point. That's it! Those leaves are the answer, truly they are!"

Apollo asked, "Mind telling me your thoughts Mr. Wright?" He was back with Artemis who went over to Athena.

Artemis whispered, "Sorry Athena, I just felt so comfortable around him."

Athena whispered, "Nah it's fine, I guess I got a little bit jealous of you two."

Artemis grinned and said, "We can discuss that later, I think our defense attorneys are figuring something out."

Phoenix turned to the others and said, "There were prickly leaves mixed in with the bunch. I'm willing to bet that the killer buried the victim in the leaves, his blood could be on them."

Artemis said, "Sadly, that isn't the case Mr. Wright. You will see when I testify, however there was something he was determined to get his hands on. The letter he sent me warned me to steal the tape from the office's security footage. I was returning to the office, originally intending to do just that and then to go to the Anything Agency for help after the fact. My plan was to trade the tape for my father's release, then tell your defense team everything I knew, but your team was already checking the office when I arrived."

Phoenix gasped and said, "So the tape is still there?"

Artemis nodded and said, "That's right, it is stored in the office safe. That safe is one only I have the key to, its around my neck right now. It was designed to protect items from the park and would be hard to destroy. I would say only something as powerful as plastic explosives could crack it. Of course a laser could be used, but I doubt he'd be foolish enough to return there while the police are still watching it."

Phoenix made a call on his phone and said, "Edgeworth, I need a tape from the office near where I got shot. Artemis needs to give you the key to open the safe. I also need that tape within the next hour."

Edgeworth said, "I'll send Franziska personally, she will be there within three minutes." He hung up and called Franziska to let her know.

A few minutes later, Franziska walked up to Artemis and said, "The key, now girl! You should have told us about that tape while we were there!"

Artemis shook slightly then said, "I thought that if the tape was still there, he might hold off on killing my father."

Franziska took the key from Artemis and said, "If he is still alive, we sill do what we can to help him, for now we need your testimony."

Artemis nodded sadly as Franziska walked off. She shuddered and whispered, "What have I done? I truly have sentenced my father to die." Her phone rang and she looked at the caller ID. She shook slightly and said, "It's Edgar Ora Chest's phone calling me."

Phoenix froze then said, "Hand the phone to Athena, I have an idea."

She handed it to Athena who answered, "Y-yes?"

A male voice said, "I warned you Miss Cykes. I saw you get into that squad car with the police so I know what you are up to. I just figured I'd give you one last chance to speak to your father, before I kill him that is."

Another voice said, "Artemis? Is that you?"

Athena said, "No, it's Athena."

He paused then said, "I see, well don't cry for me, but I won't be going out alone. I love you and your sister very much, tell Athena that for me would you Artemis?"

Athena gasped then said, "Father, I-"

Phoenix took the phone and said, "Put me on with the killer."

Andrew motioned to the killer to take the phone.

He took it and said, "What you have something to say to me Artemis?"

Phoenix said, "Sorry but Artemis isn't here at the moment. I am giving you an option, let Andrew go."

The man laughed and said, "Why in the hell would I do that? You have nothing I want."

Phoenix said, "I wouldn't say that Mr. Killer. I think I have something you want very much, me."

Maya gasped and said, "Nick, you can't..."

Phoenix said, "Quiet Maya! How about it? A trade of hostages, you'd have the one who got your partner locked away for murder in your grasp, easy vengeance. That's what this has really been about right? It was never truly about Athena, it was about me all along."

The man said, "Interesting, but how do I know you won't have a police squad with you."

Phoenix said, "Simple, I shall come alone to the park, you release Andrew Cykes and you can have me in his place. One hour Mr. Killer, don't be late. Otherwise...well let's just say there will be a blasting good time." He hung up the phone and broke it in two.

Artemis pouted and said, "You can't do this Mr. Wright. How would I face myself if you-"

Phoenix said, "I swore something the moment I found out who truly was behind the UR-1 incident and that was to take down their organization. Don't worry I have my own little idea to stop this bastard once and for all."

Maya clutched his sleeve and whispered, "You can't do this Nick, I can't just let you-"

Phoenix said, "Maya, I have to do this." He drew her into a close hug and whispered, "No matter what, you're a spirit medium, and have a family of spirit mediums, so even if he does kill me, it isn't goodbye and you know it."

Maya said, "That's NOT the point Nick! I don't want to lose you!"

Phoenix said, "So the alternative is to let their father die? Sorry, I'm not that selfish Maya. This monster wants two things, Athena incarcerated so she can no longer identify the phantoms, and my head for taking down one of their kind. I can use that as leverage. Of course, I have my own plan of attack, so at least this time it will be a fair fight." He opened his phone and called Edgeworth and explain the situation.

Edgeworth paled when he heard that Phoenix was planning to exchange himself and whispered, "Wright have you lost your mind? He will kill you on sight!"

Phoenix said, "I doubt it Edgeworth. Think about it, I took down one of his organization, I'm pretty sure he will want to interrogate me first. He will want to know what I've told the police before anything else. That gives you the time you need. Do you remember that watch I left in your office a week ago? I left it there after the UR-1 incident was fully resolved. I knew they would return to attempt to finish the job, same as I knew that Athena would be targeted."

Athena gasped and whispered, "You knew that this would happen?"

Phoenix said, "I had a gut instinct that this would come to pass, but I wasn't sure precisely how or when it would happen. Nor did I expect them to actually kill someone and frame you for it. To be honest I had a tracker placed on your phone, just in case you went missing. Of course, I was unconscious at the time, so I couldn't use it to find you in the park. You made certain of that."

Athena cringed as Phoenix turned to go towards the door and said, "I leave the rest to you Apollo." He left the room and closed the door behind him with a resounding click.

Artemis held her hand to her mouth in horror. She made a step towards the door and said, "I can't just let him do this! If he dies to save father, I will never forgive myself." She ran towards the door but found her path was blocked by Apollo. She swung her hand to the left and said, "Out of my way Apollo!"

Apollo shook his head and said, "We have to trust Mr. Wright."

Artemis shouted, "This guy is a cold blooded murderer! You want to let him walk into that?"

Apollo shouted, "Of course I don't! Don't be absurd Artemis!" He sighed and said, "That stated, Mr. Wright has gotten through some tough situations before and I have to have faith that he will come through this one alive."

Athena whispered, "This is my fault...I shouldn't have put you guys to sleep. Perhaps things could be different."

Apollo said, "Don't start thinking that way Athena. No matter what could have been, there is no telling now is there? We just have to trust in him and do our own part. Court is about to resume and I need Artemis and you in there. The two of you are my final witnesses after all."

Athena gasped and asked, "Me? What could I possibly tell you?"

Apollo smiled and said, "You will see soon enough."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Trial Day 2, continued...

Juniper took her seat and said, "Are we ready to continue? Mr. Gavin, have you recovered from your surprise?"

Gavin smiled and said, "Yes your honor, when we left off, the defense had presented an interesting theory behind this murder. This is namely the location of the murder, as well as the possibility that a cork was used to stop the blood flow of the victim until the appropriate moment. What they have failed to explain was where the body was hidden." He made the motion as though he were playing an electronic guitar and said ,"Of course they have no proof of their allegations besides a rubber cork that had the victim's blood on it and the prosecution already has an answer for that."

Apollo glared and thought, "What is he up to now?"

Gavin said, "I call Miles Edgeworth himself to the stand. I'd like to hear what he has to say about her allegations of being a detective. I did some research and there is no record of Iris Fey or even Iris Hawthorne being a detective at any point in this precinct."

The crowd began to buzz until Juniper calmed down the court and said, "Very well, but I hope you are going somewhere with this Mr. Gavin. Calling the Chief Prosecutor to the stand is a risky move."

Gavin said, "Of course your honor."

Edgeworth walked up and stood at the stand and said, "Mr. Gavin, I thought I told you what I needed to during the recess."

Gavin smiled and said, "I wanted it on the record, or are you afraid of telling the truth?"

Edgeworth slammed his hand on the witness stand and said, "Don't lecture me about the truth Gavin! I have been hunting for the truth long before you were even accepted as an attorney."

Gavin chuckled and said, "Touchy, aren't we? What could you possibly be hiding with such bravado?"

Apollo called out, "Objection! The prosecution is badgering the witness!"

Juniper said, "Sustained, the Prosecution will refrain from badgering the witness on the stand."

Gavin smiled and said, "Of course, my question to Edgeworth is this, why is there no record of Miss Fey being at the precinct? I believe the court requires an explanation from you!"

Edgeworth sighed and said, "Very well, but there is a very good explanation waiting in the wings and when you hear it, you will feel like a fool Gavin. I warned you not to call me to the stand, now you will understand why."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

 **Testimony:** Iris Fey, Detective?

"It was five years ago, Miss Fey approached me and talked to me of a very personal incident that happened to her eight years ago."

"She had just gotten out of prison from the charge of falsifying a crime scene. This was all done for the sake of protecting one young woman. The woman's mother was murdered during the crime and it was solved by one attorney who didn't give up on the case until the truth was made clear."

"Miss Fey's twin sister's spirit was behind the crime, yet in our court of law, a spirit cannot be tried for murder. There is nothing one can do to a spirit, after all."

"Miss Fey's request was to join the police force to assist in catching criminals and it was then that I thought of a plan to utilize this to help catch the criminals a regular detective could not catch due to the confines of the law."

"I witnessed her skills in the training yard personally, alongside Detective Gumshoe and Detective Ema Skye. Her skills were some of the best I had seen in the force since Damon Gant himself. Her investigative prowess were also extremely impressive. I extended her training to learn my own personal method of examination and even taught her the art of cross-examination."

"I learned the art of cross-examination from three people in my life. The first was my own father who was a famed Defense Attorney before he was murdered by my future mentor in the prosecution field. The second was Miss Mia Fey, a genius defense attorney. Finally I learned the last I knew from Phoenix Wright himself."

"She was promoted to Detective alongside her peers by Detective Gumshoe himself. She was hired under a false name so that she couldn't be traced to the police department. Then I had her work undercover as a nurse at the Hickfield Medical Clinic so she could bring evidence of homicides straight to the precinct."

He smiled and said, "Enough detail for you Mr. Gavin?"

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Juniper banged her gavel and said, "It would appear you were mistaken to call this witness Mr. Gavin."

Gavin slammed his hand on the prosecuting desk and said, "We will see with the defense's cross-examination. After all, evidence is everything in a court of law!"

Juniper asked, "Is the defense prepared to cross-examine the witness?"

Apollo thought, "Really, what are you trying to accomplish here Gavin, this isn't like you. Normally you are more about the truth than this. Something else is bothering him." He nodded and said, "Yes your honor."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

 **Cross-Examination:** Iris Fey, Detective?

Apollo walked up and asked, "Your testimony seems to be concrete, and yet something still doesn't add up. Correct me if I'm wrong, but Mr. Wright is one of your closest friends, why was he not informed of this plan? You two even concocted a method in which to lure out the Phantom who was behind the Dark Age of the Law that was crushed a little over a week ago."

Edgeworth said, "That actually was not my idea. Most surprisingly, Miss Fey herself requested that the Anything Agency be kept in the dark about the matter."

Apollo said, "But that doesn't make sense, Miss Fey was a former girlfriend of Mr. Wright. She also truly cared about him, wouldn't his knowledge of how certain people think be of great assistance to investigations?"

Edgeworth said, "True, I actually said the same thing to her. She was insistent, however. Her decision was based on a choice to protect Mr. Wright."

Apollo pulled out a document and tapped it and said, "However Mr. Wright and Miss Wright were both shot yesterday. How was her keeping her identity as an undercover detective keeping him safe exactly?"

Edgeworth sighed and said, "That was most regrettable. Luckily Mr. Wright and Miss Wright both made a complete recovery."

Apollo tapped the desk and said, "And yet it could have gone a far darker road, wouldn't you agree Mr. Edgeworth?"

Edgeworth said, "That it could have."

Apollo said, "One further question, if I may?"

Edgeworth said, "I don't see any reason why not?"

Apollo said, "What name did she put herself under?"

Edgeworth smiled and said, "She got herself hired under the alias Iris Justice."

Apollo took a step back and said ,"She used my last name?"

Edgeworth said, "It was her idea. She had heard about a young man who was training to become a defense attorney. She decided that the name Justice would fit what she attempted to protect. That said, she has been invaluable throughout her career thus far."

Apollo shook slightly then said, "No further questions your honor."

Juniper said, "The witness may step down."

Edgeworth walked past Mr. Gavin and said, "Next time you wish to bring me to court, make sure it is worth my time. I look forward to your annual review Mr. Gavin."

Gavin grimaced and said, "You know why I called you Mr. Edgeworth. I wanted to be certain you weren't hiding anything critical from this court."

Edgeworth said, "I know, I apologize to you for not telling you. I would like you to know that I wanted to tell you, but Miss Fey actually requested that no attorney be made aware of her real profession." He walked off and went back to the gallery.

Juniper asked, "Is there any further witnesses?"

Apollo said, "Yes your honor, I call a new witness to the stand. She has first hand knowledge of how this crime was carried out, and how the body was moved. Before I call her, however, I submit to the court that she was under duress at the time of this incident. She was forced to commit the crimes she has done in order to save the life of her father."

Juniper stared at him then said, "Duly noted Mr. Justice, bring this witness to the stand."

Apollo nodded to Artemis who stood up and walked over to the stand.

Juniper gasped and said, "Athena? Why are you at the stand?"

Artemis smiled and said, "Well you're half right Miss Woods. I am a Cykes after all, but I am not Athena."

Apollo said, "I present to the court the woman who purchased the gun used in the murder, as well as the same woman who assisted the killer in moving the body and was the person who removed the cork from the victim's body to make the blood pool authentic at the crime scene."

The gallery roared with indignation until Juniper slammed her gavel on the desk with a resounding crack and shouted, "ORDER IN THE COURT!" She took a deep breath and said, "Mr. Justice, are you aware of what you are saying right now?"

Apollo said, "I am extremely aware of what I am saying Junie, that's why I stated it as plainly as I could. Under Duress, this witness placed a cork in the victim's body after the shooting took place at a location she will tell us. She also was the one who helped the killer move the body and then removed the cork."

Juniper sighed and asked, "Witness, how do you respond to these allegations by the defense?"

Artemis stared back then said, "I will respond with my testimony your honor."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

 **Testimony:** Artemis' Involvement

Artemis said, "As the defense claims, I was the one who purchased the gun." She flicked her earring on her left ear and said, "I was also the one who helped the killer move the body and falsify where the blood was in order to disguise the true location of murder."

"My actions were under orders from the killer himself. He has my father hostage at this very moment and under threat of my father's death I acted."

"At two am, I entered the weapon's shop with Athena Cykes' stolen ID and paperwork to purchase the weapon."

"Because of how similar I am to Miss Cykes, it was quite easy for me to fake being her. I was unaware of Miss Cykes' iconic glove on her right hand, nor was I aware that she had an earring the exact same as mine that she wore in her right ear instead of her left."

"After purchasing the weapon, I went straight to the office where the Defense found the rubber cork. It was laying on the desk, ready to be used as it said in the blackmail letter."

"I re-read the letter and found out what to do with it and placed the gun in the potted plant outside the office door. Half an hour later the victim entered the office."

"The door opened behind us and a single gunshot rang out. The victim looked at his chest in horror, then his eyes started to cloud over in the mist of death. I picked up the cork and plunged it into the bullet wound of the victim, thus stopping the blood flow so it wouldn't get on the floor."

"After this, I knew I had only two hours to set up the crime scene, so I took the gun from the killer and started to set up the crime scene. This was also part of the killers orders. I fired the bullet into the tree at the crime scene, the exact tree that he had specified. I then returned the gun to the killer. We moved the body to the pile of leaves near the falsified crime scene and waited until Miss Cykes arrived."

"I saw her enter the park only a few minutes after we had set up the body in the leaves so I knew she probably heard the gunshot I fired into the tree. I watched as the killer and Miss Cykes got into a heated argument. His lines were staged, but she was speaking from the heart. Her exact words were, "I can't believe you have the nerve to speak to me after what you did to me you asshole!""

"His response was that her special sense of hearing was a blight on the world and a threat to everything he held dear." She paused then continued, "He pulled out the gun and fired a single shot. This bullet went past Miss Cykes and obviously pierced the Yield sign as that was where it was found. I saw Miss Cykes hide behind a garbage can and that is when I fulfilled my orders from the killer. I came out of the portable washroom and helped the killer move the body onto the path. I removed the cork as he fired the forth and final shot into the leaves behind us. He tossed the gun onto the ground and the two of us ran into the office nearby, thus completing the illusion."

"As for the rest, you know it all too well. Miss Cykes obviously picked up the gun in shock and stared at it as if wondering what had just happened. This is precisely when the four witnesses came onto the scene."

Juniper asked, "Speaking of those witnesses, why haven't we heard from them Mr. Gavin?"

Gavin said, "Their statements were exactly the same as Miss Wright's statement's from yesterday's court trial, save one statement the other woman made. She said she heard a third gunshot, but as Miss Athena Cykes said the same thing in her testimony, I felt it was unnecessary to call them to the stand."

Juniper nodded then looked at Artemis and asked, "Do you have proof of your father's abduction?"

Artemis shook her head and said, "No, I do not your honor. I was ordered to burn the blackmail letter after the crime was carried out. My last order involving this case was to not testify on the matter and to retrieve the cork from the office and dispose of it."

Juniper blinked then said ,"But you have failed to do those last two things, doesn't that mean your father will be killed?"

Artemis said, "My father would sooner die than see Athena go to prison, same with myself. If you need proof, however, why don't you just check my phone?"

Juniper asked, "Why would we do that?"

Artemis said, "During the Recess, the killer called my cell phone and allowed my father to speak to me as if to say goodbye to me. Miss Cykes sitting in the defendant's chair heard the conversation. Then Mr. Wright himself offered to exchange himself for the safety of my father."

The crowd began to buzz until Juniper quieted them and said, "So if Mr. Wright shows up, we will have proof of your statements?"

Artemis said, "Confirm with Mr. Justice, Miss Cykes and Miss Maya Fey right there if you need further proof. They were all in the room with me when the call came in, as was Miss Pearl Fey. The call is also recorded onto my phone as evidence. I just hope Mr. Wright didn't bite off more than he could chew."

Juniper sighed and asked, "Mr. Gavin, any word on Mr. Wright's location?"

Gavin said, "There is nothing in the record about it, I was wondering why he wasn't at the bench."

Apollo said, "The Defense can confirm the witness' statements as the entire team was present when the call was made. I present Miss Cyke's cell phone into evidence."

Juniper listened to the recorded conversation and gasped, "This is precisely as the witness claims. The man on the other end has her father hostage and Mr. Wright has gone to exchange himself for the father of the witness."

The crowd began to buzz and Juniper banged her gavel on the desk. She said, "With this new evidence, I can safely declare Miss Athena Cykes is innocent of all charges."

A voice called out, "OBJECTION!" Gavin had moved to the center of the courtroom and said, "All the defense has proven with this charade is that this witness didn't pull the trigger. We have no proof that this man is the one who pulled the trigger that ended the victim's life. I would like to call for a suspension of the trial to investigate these allegations myself."

Juniper thought for a moment until Apollo cried out, "Objection! I can prove that miss Cykes did not pull that trigger your honor."

Athena stared at Apollo in surprise.

Apollo crossed his arms and said, "I'd like to submit into evidence three bullets. One was found in the Yield sign behind her. We proved in yesterday's proceedings that someone else was holding the gun at the time of the murder. Second these other two bullets were recovered from Mr and Miss Wright's bodies. They weren't permanently harmed by them, however it proves that this man was in fact involved in the shooting. My final piece of evidence is this." He pulled out a picture of the victim. He tapped the picture and said, "As you can clearly see there are leaves in the victim's trench-coat."

Gavin said, "You are grasping Heir Forehead."

Apollo said, "I think not Mr. Gavin. You see if the victim was indeed shot after the leaves were on the victim's body, there would be blood on at least one of the leaves. As you can see there is no blood on them whatsoever. This means that the victim was moved out from a pile of leaves and then the cork was removed. As such, I assert that it is impossible for Athena to have committed this crime."

Juniper asked, "Does the prosecution have a rebuttal to this new theory?"

Gavin said, "How do we know that the blood went in the direction of his trench-coat collar? It pooled out underneath his body."

Apollo smiled and said, "The answer to that is right under your nose. Note the way the blood has pooled out, it flowed down the trench-coat from the sides, not from the collar. In fact there is no blood on the collar. On top of that, if he had been shot where the prosecution claims, he would have fallen over backward and at least some blood would have flowed from the impact upwards onto the collar. As it did not, it would appear it came from the wound after the body was already laying on the ground. This is supported by the witness' claims. I have one final conclusive bit of evidence however, I call Miss Athena Cykes to the stand!"

The crowd roared out in surprise and Juniper slammed her gavel onto the stand and said, "ORDER! Mr. Justice, why are you calling the defendant to the stand."

Apollo said, "You'll see your honor, the moment Athena takes the stand, this case is over, at least in the situation of Athena's supposed guilt in the situation."

Juniper nodded as Athena took Artemis' place.

Artemis whispered, "Go get em sis, I believe in you."

Athena smiled and said, "Thanks, never would have thought I'd have a sister, let alone one that would go through so much effort to keep our father alive." She took the stand and said, "I don't exactly know what Mr Justice wishes for me to testify about.

Apollo said, "Simple, I want you to testify once more about what you saw on the scene, most notably which hand was holding the gun when it was drawn."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

 **Final Testimony:** Athena's Observations

"When I arrived in the park, I heard a gunshot go off. I was unsure as to whether to continue or not."

"I walked to the bench near the trash can when I saw a man walking up towards me. He was wearing a green trench-coat that looked fairly new. I noticed that he was walking strangely, almost as though he had twisted his ankle or something."

"I told him that he had some nerve even talking to me after what he had put me through as a child. His response was that my special sense of hearing was a blight on this world and that it threatened everything he held dear. He then blamed me for my mother's death and pulled out a gun. It was in his left hand."

She paused then said, "He fired a shot at me, to which I hid behind the trash can at the scene. About thirty seconds later, I heard a second shot ring out. After a minute of silence, I looked out from behind the trash can, to see the victim laying on the ground in a green trench-coat. This coat looked a little worn, but I was in too much shock to realize that at the time. The gun was laying on the ground between the trash can and the victim's body. I walked over to it in a daze and picked it up. I couldn't believe what had just happened, I thought that someone had shot him, but it wasn't me."

Juniper said, "Mr. Justice, your cross-examination if you please."

Apollo nodded and said, "Gladly your honor. It's time to finish this!"

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

 **Final Cross-Examination:** Athena's Observations

Apollo walked up to Athena and said, "You've been very brave throughout these proceedings Miss Cykes. I'd like to know, are you certain it was in his left hand that he held the gun?"

Athena nodded and said, "Yes, that is correct. I am certain it was in his left hand."

Apollo said, "How odd, the prints on the gun are from the left hand as well, but they are yours. That is the hand you picked up the gun with is it not?"

Athena said, "Yes, if my memory is correct about the moment after I saw the gun. That part is a little bit hazy as I was still in shock."

Apollo smiled and said, "You see, I'd like to submit a medical document I obtained late last night from the Hickfield Medical Clinic. If you look at the victim's body, you will notice there is a bad injury on the victim's left hand. This was left over from an incident in the past. Miss Cykes, when you were eleven, this man forced himself on you and violated you, is that not correct?"

Athena hung her head and whispered, "Yes, that's true..."

Apollo said, "Is it not also true that right after the incident, you took the utility knife from your drawer that you kept to work on robots with your mother and stabbed him in the left hand with it?"

Athena gasped and said, "Now that you mention it, I remember doing that to him yes. I wanted to pay him back for violating me! I didn't stab him anywhere vital, but it did sink directly into the left hand."

Apollo said, "That knife could be classified as a serial attacking weapon by now your honor. Seven years ago, it was used to stab the phantom's hand, and around the same time a similar weapon was used to teach the victim a lesson by stabbing into the left hand. Finally, it was used to an ultimate end, killing Clay Terran. Now where am I going with this, can you take a guess Miss Cykes?"

Athena fiddled with the moon rock earring in her right ear and then gasped out in surprise. She said, "I got him right through the hand, and from the photo of the victim, he would have had a very hard time holding the gun in his left hand."

Apollo said, "And yet, you are certain he fired the gun with his left hand. Tell me, was the man wearing gloves?"

Athena said, "He must have been, his prints weren't left on the weapon."

Apollo pulled out the photo and cried, "Take THAT!" The photo was placed in front of Miss Woods. He said, "As you can plainly see, the victim in question was not wearing gloves on his hands. Tell me something, who could have removed the gloves from his hand if he had been holding the gun?"

Juniper gasped and said, "If he was wearing gloves, then only someone else could have removed the gloves from his hands."

Apollo tapped the photo and said, "And yet, the witnesses arrived as Miss Cykes was holding the gun over the body. She didn't have time to bend down and remove a pair of gloves from the victim's hands, thus making it appear as though his prints should have been on the weapon. I'd also like to remind the court that Miss Cykes was in shock. This was also confirmed by Miss Wright's testimony yesterday afternoon. As another note, no pair of gloves were found on the scene of the crime, nor on Miss Cykes' person when she was arrested. In fact the only glove she had with her is the one she is wearing right now. This glove is one of a kind, it was covered in yesterday's trial."

Juniper asked, "What does this mean Mr. Justice?"

Apollo slammed his hand on the desk and said, "It means that another man was at the scene of the crime. This man was wearing gloves to prevent his connection to the case to be made public. He is also the same man who threatened Miss Artemis Cykes' father's life and coerced her into aiding him in setting up this gruesome crime! As a final note, he has been pulling the strings of this court until now. Mr. Wright has gone to confront this man and attempt to solve the situation once and for all at great risk to his personal safety. The fact that the victim is not wearing gloves in this photo is the conclusive proof. It also explains why only Athena's prints are on the weapon. Seeing as the victim is not wearing gloves and there is a bullet in the yield sign, it proves that the other person at the scene held the weapon. If it truly was the victim who fired at her that day, his prints would be without a doubt on this gun, and yet we have proven that it is just Athena's prints. Therefore, Miss Cykes is innocent of all charges."

Juniper tapped her gavel and asked, "Mr. Gavin? Any objections?"

Gavin said, "Just one, Miss Cykes could have wiped the prints off the gun when she picked up the weapon. Remember that it took the witnesses half a minute to arrive. Had she wiped the prints off and held it in her left hand, it'd complete the illusion. If you cannot disprove that, you have no case Mr. Justice."

Apollo said, "I can disprove that really easily Mr. Gavin. I just need to rethink this case." He began to think to himself, "Gavin is presenting us with the possibility that Athena wiped the prints, yet she put her own prints on the gun in place." He pulled out a report of the defendant at the time of arrest, written by Simon Blackquill and confirmed by Detective Gumshoe. He tapped it and said, "According to this, there was no cloth found on the defendant, nor was there any gunpowder residue on her clothes. This residue would have been wiped off onto her clothes after she allegedly wiped the gun clean. We can safely conclude that she did not use her clothes. The only other thing around the scene that could possibly have been used were the leaves from the park. However leaves are not a good material to wipe a gun clean of prints. It would smudge the prints and still leave at least some remnant on the weapon. The prints were from a clear left hand and we have just proven that only her prints have been found. This means that she didn't wipe the gun with leaves or there would be a second set of prints that are smudged buried under her own prints. As this does not exist, it means the victim never held this gun, which also conclusively proves that the defendant was shot at by a third man who was posing as the victim. I call for a ruling of not guilty on the defendant immediately and further investigation into the identity of the man who fired at Miss Cykes, as well as coerced Artemis Cykes, kidnapped Andrew Cykes and finally have threatened Mr. Wright's life."

Juniper held her gavel in her hand and said, "Any further objections Mr. Gavin?"

Gavin sighed and said, "None your honor, I cannot dispute his allegations in this matter."

Juniper said, "I find the defendant, Athena Cykes...Not guilty!" She slammed her gavel down and confetti began to come raining down onto Athena.

Athena clasped her hands together happily, with a huge smile on her face.

Apollo cried out, "Objection! This is no time for celebrating your honor! We may have proven Miss Cykes' innocence today, but Mr. Wright is still in grave danger!"

Juniper nodded and said, "You are indeed correct. Mr. Gavin, are the police mobilizing?"

Gavin said, "I just made the call to have them go to the park where Mr. Wright arrived probably around half an hour ago. They should be leaving any moment now."

Apollo said, "We have no time to spare, we have to find a way to end this, once and for all!"

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-PWTOF~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

So ends Turnabout Serenade, but what has happened to Phoenix? Is he still alive? Will they catch the true killer of this case? What of Artemis and her criminal part in all of this? Will Apollo prevent her from being arrested over it? Stay tuned for the conclusion to the Turnabout Serenade Story: True Fear!

Turnabout Serenade's case may be over, but the aftermath has not been resolved yet. What will be the final conclusion to the events of Edgar Ora Chest's murder and Phoenix's fate? Read on to find out in Chapter 5.

Also voting is now open and will be extended until chapter six starts being written as to which style you as the readers enjoyed more, the system used in this chapter or the system used in chapter two for trials. Please review your votes and inform me!


End file.
